<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Special Season by DaKhari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827635">The Special Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaKhari/pseuds/DaKhari'>DaKhari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaKhari/pseuds/DaKhari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This time of the year holds a special place in their hearts, but it was followed by a long winter of discontent, it feels like things are about to take a turn, for what?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artie Abrams/Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Jake Puckerman &amp; Kitty Wilde, Jane Hayward/Mason McCarthy, Joe Hart/Rachel Berry, Matt Rutherford/Brittany S Pierce, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Ryder Lynn/Marley Rose, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Remember The Cold Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Special Season</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sam</strong>
</p><p>Sam was a Junior Professor at the University in Texas where he'd settled after finishing his studies, as a young child he'd started out thinking he really wanted to be a rock star, all that drama and stardom was where he felt he was destined to be. His goals changed fairly early in his adult-ish life, and he settled for teaching guitar to a bunch of ambitious kids, the way his life had panned out, his path was proving to be the harder option, the things that had happened in his life, he really thought he needed to learn the hard way.</p><p>His parents were pleased when he announced his change of heart, his brother had convinced him that after the upset he'd caused them at such a young age, it was the right thing to do. Sam being the youngest child of two, his brother Ryder, five years his senior, had got married almost straight out of college, took his wife and 1 year old daughter Amy, and gone to Nebraska to head up the family Communications branch, after the untimely death of their only Uncle, and had decided to stay there, well out of harm's way.</p><p>He felt his main role within the family was to bring at least a glimmer of joy into their lives, even if that meant not having any in his, he was the child his parents never dreamed could happen, so the pressure to be perfect was immense. He'd often thought; before he caught himself being happy, laughing too much or getting too close to someone, did he really need that distraction, and a resounding no, always saw him fade back into himself and reject that happiness, in whatever form it presented.</p><p>He found his only solace when playing his guitar, he'd tap a beat out from something inside his head then sit for hours just strumming, writing and singing to himself, smiling encouragingly at the graduates that went off to live that life he'd dreamed about as a child, jealous of the fact that they'd ceased the day and ran with their dream.</p><p>At 30 years old, he was getting ready to start thinking about settling down, his two friends had jumped that hurdle and come out smiling, at least every now and again, on the other side, but he was always stopped at the happy of it all. His life hadn't been boring, he'd had two very stable relationships, long mainly because both parties were very busy, but he just wasn't up for all that commitment, sharing and happiness, so a smell of that stuff coming and he was gone. The one thing he liked about his single life, was that if he was having a shit day he'd be able to just sit on his couch and cry about it, without feeling weak, watched or ungrateful, nobody knew what he'd been through, only he was living his life</p><p>His social life had dwindled over the years, the four strong unit had taken its time slimming down, there was only Jake and he left out of the crew, that he could depend on being there. Jake and he worked together, it was by default he was always available, he was married to Kitty, but she had decided, pretty early on, that she loved being a Mrs by name only, so they were married in name only but lived separate lives, neither wanting to afford the divorce.</p><p>It was Christmas week, it was a busy family time the Christmas day meal being the least demanding, his Mother's birthday was on the Eve, his Brother's on the Day and his on Boxing day, if it wasn't for the fact that Ryder went home every year, they'd never see him. This year he'd taken time out to attend, because his Mother was going to be 60, Ryder 35 and him 30, so his Dad had set up a surprise for their Mom, called him and demanded he be there on Thursday. As their miracle child, he was over a barrel, at first he was pissed but once he'd booked the ticket, he warmed to the prospect of going home, it had been nearly a year since his niece and nephew has seen him, but had he missed Lima? no way.</p><p>Home had never been somewhere he thought of fondly, there were a lot of memories and emotions he'd left behind when he went off to Nebraska, especially around this time of the year, that place, and family, was filled with pain for him, resulting in him moving to Texas for college. No doubt his parents' story would have made Nebraska the best move he'd ever made, told everyone that it was all for his own good, but for him, there were still tell tail signs of regret, at the vivid picture of his parents making their bad decisions about his life choices</p><p>His mind was about to go down into that mire when a friendly voice invaded his thoughts "Are you up for a lad's night out, last day of lesson planning for this year and all that?" Jake's face peeped around his classroom door asking</p><p>"Man" he moaned "I'd love to, but I've got to go pick my Mom's present up before the shop shuts"</p><p>"Oh yeah, birthday weekend, I forgot"</p><p>"Lucky you" he laughed</p><p>"One for your birthday then"</p><p>"You know what, it shouldn't take that long, give me an hour and I'll meet you there, to be honest I need to clear my damn head"</p><p>"Heavy day?"</p><p>"When isn't it, Brittany's been on the phone again, she keeps having these fucked up Mom conversations with me, she seems to forget she's got a husband to control" he laughed</p><p>"She does that to me too, I totally ignore it" Jake laughed "Kitty would kill her if she knew"</p><p>"Can I borrow Kitty, for the kill?" Sam laughed</p><p>The students were long gone, but he'd been busy setting his lesson plans for their return, he cleaned his desk and went on his journey to collect the green onyx earrings, with a brown stripe running through them for his Mom, he took them home put them in his safe and caught a cab to go meet Jake. They sat talking about the usual stuff; work, how there was always too much of it and music, downing whisky like it was going out of fashion</p><p>"I've got to ask" Jake sat back on his chair "What's happening with that song you've been promising since, time immemorial?"</p><p>"It's coming, I just need to find my muse" Sam laughed</p><p>"It's that same old story again" Jake rolled his eyes "Dude find a girl, any girl and let it grow"</p><p>"You're wrong actually, I'm thinking about settling down, if the right woman comes along, I'm ready to be game"</p><p>"Serious?" Jake looked at him shocked "Dude that calls for another shot" he held his hand up for the waiter</p><p>Soon the night came to an end, it was nearly midnight they shared a cab home, Sam dropping Jake off first, he was home before he realised he needed to eat, not bothering with going out again he threw something quick in the microwave, made himself a hot drink and went off to his bedroom to eat and flake out</p><p>"What?" he jumped out of his sleep, a half-eaten pizza on his bed, the hot drink still full and warm on the side cabinet "What?" he looked around his room before realising it was his phone ringing, he grabbed it off the bed and pressed answer "Hello?" he responded fearing something was wrong at home, wondering why his parents had a private number</p><p>"Sam Evans?" the weak voice came back at him</p><p>"Yes, who is this?" he looked at his phone again</p><p>"It's Asia" the voice came back at him, Sam sat trying to think when he'd given one of his students his private number, knowing that would never happen</p><p>"Sorry which class are you in?"</p><p>"I'm not in any of your classes" the voice came back at him, baffling him even more</p><p>"Sorry I don't know anyone called Asia you might have the wrong number"</p><p>"You're Sam Evans from Lima Ohio, right?"</p><p>"Yes" he looked at the phone, there weren't many people who knew that much about him, alarm bells started ringing</p><p>"Maybe you'd know me as Alicia?" she replied</p><p>"Alicia?" he asked, the word taking his breath "Alicia" he gasped "How did you? Where are you?" he didn't know what to say</p><p>"I need to meet with you"</p><p>"You're in Lima right now?" he asked wondering how this obsessed woman had returned to harass his family</p><p>"Yes, you need to meet me, tomorrow?"</p><p>"Yes" he got up looking around for pen and paper "Just tell me where, when and I'll be there" she sounded real young but he'd remembered this fatal attraction he'd hooked up with 2 years ago, at a bar, his parents had set it all up, god only knows what they were thinking, but he wasn't having it this holiday, she was a nightmare</p><p>"I'll text you the details" she snapped, and the call ended</p><p>He sat looking at the phone, wondering if this was really going to be his damn birthday present, surely his parents couldn't have hooked them up again, he couldn't do that again, he needed help. His past had come back to haunt him, it had been nearly a few hours since they'd spoken, they had been best friends since what felt like birth, he looked at his phone, remembering how their short relationship ended</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Flashback</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"We're not splitting up" he'd grabbed hold of her hand as he watched her parents dragging her away from him, he stood not far from his home, watching the horror of their truth unfold</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sam" she looked back at him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We'll find a way" he assured her, watching her get smaller as the distance lengthened between them</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They'd been pulled apart, without the chance to say anything in their defence, he wanted to scream at them to leave her alone, to let them be but at such a young age, where were they going to be, what were they going to do, how were they going to survive, all questions they still had no answers to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next day he stood at the bus stop, watching her house, waiting for her to show up, but she didn't come, he got on the bus sat in their seat hoping she'd get on at the next stop, but she wasn't there "Dude" his friend Blaine called "She left this message with my sister for you" he handed him the letter "Sorry"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Have you read it?" he looked up at him angry already</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No" Blaine told him surprised at the question</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, what are you sorry about?" he snatched the letter off the boy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I just heard a lot of crying last night, Rachel was still crying this morning, and now she's not here" he told him looking at the empty seat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam didn't answer he just nodded his appreciation, wiped his wet face and opened the letter</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How do you write a goodbye letter to someone you still love, very much?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Babe, don't listen to anyone, you are exactly who I need, the person that makes me breathe every day, they say our love is forbidden, but how can that be when everything within me craves your love. I think they're sending me away in the morning, I don't know where yet, but just in case they succeed, I want you to know we'll find our way back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you never forget me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I LOVE YOU BABE</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sat the rest of the ride into town in silence, Easter shopping had no meaning that day, and he wasn't sure if any of these festivities would ever mean anything to him ever again</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>End of Flashback</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>They'd been together for just over 16 months, but even now at the ripe age of 30, it was still the most intense and profound 16 months of his life, he'd carried everything he felt, heard and believed at that time, through life with him to this day</p><p>Right now, that very second, all he could see was his family being tormented by this unhinged woman, he'd made a grave mistake in taking for a drink 2 years ago, he could think of no one else to call, so he made the call</p><p>
  <strong>Cedes</strong>
</p><p>Cedes had taken her career to the level she'd always wanted to be at, she'd made her mark in the world of music, theatre, cinema, and television. After nearly six years of dabbling she finally found her niche, deciding she really wanted to give back, and to do that she was going to provide opportunities for those that rarely got the opportunity to chase their dreams. Her contracts had finished and she was finally smelling the sweet scent of rest, so everyone thought her next venture was too big, but she believed in it, she'd promised herself everything as a child, she couldn't have what she wanted so, she was taking pleasure in giving others their dreams.</p><p>At first she was learning children to sing for free, but quite quickly she realised she was only doing half the job, so she set up two studio's in Los Angeles and rented the spaces out to well-known clients to afford free time for those coming up. Her next venture came when she met up on a very talented boy called Alex, he had something and she could see it, he was just a regular youth from the streets trying, and that grabbed her enough to try her hand at managing.</p><p>Within that year, she got herself a label, signed him up and learned on the job about what she needed to do, she thought setting up her own label would be fun, but it was hard work, but she felt ready to go solo, she had the funds so she did.</p><p>She'd avoided going home to Lima for the last 5 years, hiding behind work, new ventures and even a, failing from the start, new relationship, but this time she'd been forced into visiting, her Grandma was visiting from Ghana for the holidays, and her parents had demanded, which isn't a strong enough word, that she get home to meet her, she'd never set eyes on the woman before in her life, so her attendance was non-negotiable.</p><p>She'd booked the ticket and packed her bag on the same day and then let them sit there, so she could remember the resentment every time she looked at them. She knew the drill, she could hear them already bringing up the past as if it bare any resemblance to her present let alone her future, putting all her mistakes on family show, the disapproving looks, she'd played it all out in her head.</p><p>She'd managed to block it all out for the last 2 years, using the time to, train, rebrand and write for Alex while learning the job, sending out demo's, covers, while carefully feeling the waters before getting down to putting the work in to produce an EP, they had three of the five songs down already and maybe if they worked hard they could get track four sorted tonight, she'd promised Bubbly</p><p>Everyone pulled their A game out the bag, getting something she was happy with, so now it was time to party, they'd been at this album for nearly 12 months it felt like a well-worn coat, they all needed a break "That's a wrap" Angelo looked at Cedes, and faded the beat</p><p>"I think that deserves bubbles please" Earl smiled up at her</p><p>"Meet you there, I just need to grab a break" Cedes told them grabbing her purse, to get her phone, walking off "Usual place in fifteen" she told them as the door closed behind her.</p><p>The club was already in full swing when she got there, everyone excited for getting close to the EP end, everything about this time was exciting for Alex, he'd just turned 21 last month so the whole adult party scene was new to him, but Angelo and Earl, very much his seniors, were treating him like their own, he had nothing to worry about</p><p>Leaving them to themselves, she eventually headed off home, flopped on the couch in her very red lounge, she was exhausted, she'd just done yet another 20-hour day and to top it all, was going to get 4 hours sleep, before her flight. She looked at her waiting case, rolled her eyes and put her phone on the table hoping one of the many alarms she's set that morning would wake her in time for her flight</p><p>It felt like she'd just closed her eyes, but when they flickered open, the sun was burning bright outside, her eyes stung sending her a reminder that she hadn't drawn her blinds last night "Okay" she slapped the clock next to her, still hearing the ring "Okay" she looked around for a second before she realised it was her phone "Hello" she called rolling her eyes at the damn thing still ringing, before she pressed to answer "Hello" she moaned "What time is it?" she asked looking around the room</p><p>"Mercy" she heard making her smile</p><p>"Sam?" he was the only one in the world that called her that "Sam, is that you, I thought you were going to sleep?"</p><p>"It's me Mercy" a smile in his voice</p><p>"What's up?" she giggled</p><p>"You still going to Lima tomorrow"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Are you going to Lima tomorrow?"</p><p>"No, I told you I'm flying later this morning, what's happened Sam, is it your Mom?" she sat up asking "Shit Sam, what's happened?"</p><p>"Look, what time will you get here?"</p><p>"You're in Lima already?"</p><p>"Yeah, what time Mercy?"</p><p>"I'll be there about 6pm your time"</p><p>"I'll meet you at the airport, we can talk then"</p><p>"Sam, what is it?" she hissed "I hate when you do stuff like this" she laughed</p><p>"We'll talk when you get here"</p><p>"This better not be about that damn cat downstairs from you"</p><p>"It's not I just need your help, and you said…"</p><p>"Okay" she giggled, closing the call "Coffee" she jumped up, curious to know what had made him call so late "Shit Sam" she stood remembering why she was going to the end of the earth for this guy</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Flashback</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>They were just gone fourteen when they'd started dating, they were each other's very first hook up, they felt like big people walking around hand in hand. It had been raining the day they'd made their move, stood at the bus stop in the pouring rain waiting to get into town for Christmas shopping, nearly all the kids from their year was on the bus, everyone rushing to get their last minute presents on Christmas Eve.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mercedes isn't it?" he smiled at her</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah" she smirked, he was super cute, all the girls talked about him every day</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We were in the alternative nativity together"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah" she smiled, happy he'd even noticed her, she was an extra, making up the busy town when Mary and Joseph walked into Bethlehem, while he was a wise man, not just wise but handsome as hell too "Do you want to share my umbrella?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah" he dragged his already soaked self under and smiled "Very kind"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I try to be" she giggled, like the child she was "Oh the bus" she tapped her feet against the wet floor rhythmically, nodding her head to whatever the tune was she had in her head</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is that?" he looked down at her feet tapping</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh it's just a silly beat thing I do" she laughed, stepping back as the bus neared to splash them with the puddle at the stop, she got on, showed her pass and had nearly sat down before the familiar roar of noise came from the back, the group of guys on the backrow, she knew he hung out with, shouting Sam's name as he got on</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Morning" he waved at them and sat next to her, the guys jeered him for that move, but he didn't seem to care</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, what's this beat thing?" he asked interested</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, I'm so into music I find a beat in almost anything and everything" she laughed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Teach me" he looked into her eyes asking but telling</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I guess" she looked around "I guess you could do it with the roar of the engine, find a beat in there and build a whole song around it" she closed her eyes and felt the beat, he sat watching her tap out the beat, humming ''<strong>Cause I don't want nobody unless that somebody is you, if I had anybody, I would want somebody like you, and I know that we shouldn't but I know there's worse we could do, I don't want to, I don't want to…"</strong> '</em>
  <strong>Dance Alone' by Tayla Parx </strong>
  <em>he could feel it as the bus moved "Try it" her eyes suddenly opened piercing into his, they sat in silence for a few seconds just taking that in "Just close your eyes and find the beat, any beat and go with it" she smiled</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What song was that?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's for you to find out" she giggled</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay" he smiled something had just happened for both of them, he did as she'd asked and sure enough within seconds he was listening to the sound of the engine and building his own beat around it, finally humming <strong>"I don't want to know if you fall in love with someone new, if someone makes you happier than I could ever do, I don't want to know…" '</strong></em>
  <strong>I Don't Wanna Know" by James Smith </strong>
  <em>"It works" he opened his eyes laughing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I've never heard that before what was it?" she sat staring into his eyes unashamedly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I write" he held her eyes with his, a cheeky smile on his face</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, you write music?" she smiled "I wrote mine too" she finally looked away "I love music" she rolled her eyes "I want to either sing it, write it, teach it or produce it" she laughed "All four would just be my idea of heaven"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Make that one your first hit"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You think?" she smiled at him nodding his head</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you play?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The piano, do you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The guitar" he smiled "I want to be a rock star" he told her strumming wind as he said the words, looking back at her looking at him like he was being ridiculous "Or a Teacher of an instrument, preferably the guitar" he rolled his eyes smiling at her looking fed up of the jeering from his friends "I better go back there, otherwise they'll give us hell all day, but can we meet up after on Boxing day, talk some more about music?" he got up and bent over the chair talking to her</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sure" she smiled</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's my birthday" he smiled</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We should make it special, come find me" she hugged her bag pleased with herself</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I will and I'll fill every spare minute till then finding a beat" he laughed, walking away "What?" she heard him asking as the guys jeered louder</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They caught the bus back home that afternoon, talking all the way, Christmas Day they met at the corner of the street, standing there for a while before, he saw she was too cold to stay out and walked her back home. By boxing day there was something different about him, he was unusually quiet around the shops, shy about the guitar trinket she'd given him, and fidgety on the way back, he was stood at the bus stop tapping his foot and for the life of her Mercy couldn't find his beat "Are you alright?" she asked him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah" he laughed "Just a bit nervous"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why what's happening?" they jumped on the bus</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want to ask you to be my person, but I'm so scared you'll say no, I've never done anything like this before …"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes" she smiled</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You will?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes" she laughed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I guess we could kiss when we get back" he looked around the bus "Your parents" he reminded her</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I guess we could" she looked at him wondering what being a person meant</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bus pulled up and while they stood waiting to get off, they quickly held hands before they jumped off the bus. They crossed the road and had their first kiss, if that's what you could have called it, behind the lamppost outside her house, the kiss lasted three seconds and they parted lips awkwardly, said their goodbye and she went inside, both on cloud nine as they walked into their homes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By the end of the holidays there was no more jeering, everyone stood observing while they hung out in the local gully behind Sam's house, he had a girlfriend now, and until they'd bit the bullet and got one for themselves they had nothing to say about that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Call it first love or silly bitch syndrome, but that boy took her there in those 16 months they were together, left her tainted for anyone else, and to this day no one had ever loved her the way he had, he was her first love, he'd left a mark.</p><p>She cleaned up, had a shower, grabbed her bags, and left for the airport, two hours early, but it was better than sitting in the apartment wondering. On the flight, her attention was grabbed for a full hour by this damn child playing her parents up, she actually fell asleep to the noise, smiling at the vivid memory that was taking her back to a place she felt comfortable, loved and in love</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Flashback</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>They'd been together officially for a year, but the feeling was as if they'd known each other foremost of their lives. The other guys were safe with them but the girls had some jealousy thing going on, they were taking pokes at Mercy every shot they got, she'd smile and pretend it didn't matter, but she knew he could see it was hurting like hell.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please tell me you haven't hit second base with this bitch?" Becky snapped at them, looking Mercy up and down, while everyone stood at the bus stop, waiting to get home from their traditional festive shop</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mind your business" Sam snapped back at her</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I guess if she's doing anything it's with that mouth of hers" Becky carried on</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Becky" Sam snapped loudly, that hurt both of them, especially as they'd promised sex for presents that year, tried to get something going, but fumbled the whole thing, they hadn't even found the right place to put anything, they'd ended up giggling at their efforts and calling it a night. To be fair neither of them had mentioned it all day, they got on the bus and sat in silence, getting off at their stop to wait for the bus to pull off before they found their usual tree for a kiss and part company</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll be in your garden again at 9pm" Sam whispered in her ear letting her go</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No" she turned to tell him "My Dad will be coming in then, I'll come to the alley at 9.30pm"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey" he quickly pulled her back to him "Are we going to try again"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We'll see" she giggled pulling away from him to get into her house</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That night they'd met at the back of his house, found their usual dark space, and went about trying again, it was full of fumbling, giggling and even kissing but they finally got the deed done. "Sorry I didn't give you fireworks" he grinned down at her, their breath hot and uneven</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's fine, I didn't know what I was supposed to be doing either" she smiled "We'll do better next time"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think I love you" he looked into her eyes smiling</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You better know you love me after that" she kissed him, nipping his bottom lip, smiling at him cringe at the pain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What should we do now?" he sucked the blood off his lip</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I watched someone on TV doing this earlier, can we try it?" she turned her back to him and spread her legs "You have to pull my hair" she turned to tell him "And be quiet" she took his kiss "Happy birthday"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He knew where he needed to get to he quickly worked it out "God this is killing my legs" he complained after a while, lifting her off the floor while she screamed at the pain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Carry on" she quickly instructed, something had changed in that move he was deeper inside her, and she was gripping him, he could feel her pulsing on him and after that everything ….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She woke up suddenly to her body trying to force itself to enjoy the dream, looking around before she realised someone was banging the back of her head, she raised her head sharply and looked over the head rest, smiling at the toddler before she closed her eyes again, opening them nearly three hours later, upset at having lost the dream</p><p>Before she could think, she was jerking as the wheels touched the ground and everyone cheered for a safe landing, clapping the pilot and his crew for the journey. "Okay" she sat with her seatbelt still on watching everyone hurriedly preparing to leave the plane, she was the opposite, she really didn't want to be home, the thought of sitting with old people for four days when she could be back home creating was getting to her already "Okay" she clicked her belt off and got up, now the isles were clear</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sam &amp; Mercy</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>23rd December</strong>
</p>
<p>The walk to checkout, seemed a lot shorter than she remembered it being the last time she'd visited, there'd been definite improvements. She walked at the back of the crowd taking everything in, wondering what the hell had ever been so damn scary about this place, she went through checkout, customs and suddenly he was stood there looking at her</p>
<p>"Mercy" he waved, his smile brighter than she'd remembered it, it had been nearly 16 years since she'd seen this boy, sorry man, in the flesh, everything just came flooding back as if it were yesterday</p>
<p>"Sam" she dropped her bag and ran towards him, flinging herself in his arms "I missed you"</p>
<p>"I missed you too" he hugged her tight "You're still the most beautiful woman in the world"</p>
<p>"And you, kind Sir, are still the most handsome as hell boy I've ever known" she laughed looking up at him, smiling at seeing his familiar eyes, still looking at her the way she liked "Sorry" she pulled away from him, still smiling "I just needed to do that"</p>
<p>"It's fine, I think anything else would have been awkward or false maybe" he smiled "I best grab that bag before they blow it up" he laughed, she stood watching him grab her bag, thinking yep it was all still very much there "So" he walked back towards her grabbing her hand with his spare hand "When was the last time you were home?" making their way to his hire car</p>
<p>"Would you believe 5 years ago, and if it wasn't for my Grandma.."</p>
<p>"I still feel that way too, do you want to go see your Grandma first and meet up early tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"What's early?"</p>
<p>"Maybe 7am"</p>
<p>"No" she laughed "I want to know what made you call me at that god-awful time in the morning" she looked at him</p>
<p>"Get in" he opened the car door</p>
<p>"Sam" she hated the suspense, and he knew it</p>
<p>"I'm going to tell you, but we just need to get out of this pick-up spot" he pointed at the sign, they drove for ten minutes down the highway, making small talk until the car stopped at an empty café</p>
<p>"Really?" she asked him, looking at the mugger's paradise he wanted her to walk into</p>
<p>"You're safe with me" he laughed</p>
<p>"Somehow I still know that" she smiled</p>
<p>Once inside she was surprised to be greeted by friendly staff, and the coffee was good for Lima</p>
<p>"So" Sam sat forward in his chair, hugging his cup "I got a call last night" he told her, searching her face for a lightbulb moment, Mercy sat looking blank</p>
<p>"And then I got one this morning" she told him slowing her words down "Wait, did I call you when I was out last night, is that it?" she held her face embarrassed</p>
<p>"No" he laughed, eventually looking into her eyes again "It was that Alicia"</p>
<p>"Fatal attraction Alicia?" she gasped "Are you sure?"</p>
<p>"I think she goes by Asia now but…" he looked at her "She made contact and she wants to meet, I had visions of her sitting at the dinner table at my parents house, holding them hostage, but she hasn't showed yet"</p>
<p>"What are you going to do?"</p>
<p>"Tap out a beat" he laughed "I knew this was going to happen one day, she was too much"</p>
<p>"I was worried at the matching pants and skirt sets, she had you two trying to wear" Mercy laughed "I still have the pictures"</p>
<p>"That might have been cool, but tartan" he laughed "It got worse"</p>
<p>"I guess" she sat remembering, Sam was so worried, not just for himself, the woman knew his family</p>
<p>"I'll take you home, so you can deal with your parents, and we'll catch up tomorrow" he looked at her knowing what she was thinking about "Do you remember what day it is tomorrow?" he smiled at her</p>
<p>"I do actually, you didn't mention it so I…" she laughed "It's kind of cute that we meet up again almost to the day we actually plucked the courage up to speak to each other 16 years ago"</p>
<p>"I think I was doing all the plucking you were cool as a cucumber"</p>
<p>"You know what I mean" she giggled "We were young"</p>
<p>"Yeah" he looked into her eyes, there was pain there</p>
<p>"Can we grab a drink or something later, have a proper catch up?" she touched his hand</p>
<p>"I thought" he stopped himself, if there was someone in her life, she wouldn't have suggested it</p>
<p>"Stop thinking Evans" she laughed</p>
<p>"Thinking stopped, sure, I'll pick you up about 11pm, we can go to Paddy's"</p>
<p>"Yeah, they have music"</p>
<p>"Talking about music, now we can see each other's faces, are you really happy?"</p>
<p>"No" she looked at her cup and hugged it before looking back at him "Are you?"</p>
<p>"I feel too guilty to be happy sometimes, it gets in the way, you know?" he looked at his cup</p>
<p>"I do actually, I feel the exact same way"</p>
<p>"Okay" the conversation was threatening to get heavy, he drained the last of his drink and jumped up, "Time to go" he watched her get up before making their way to the door, opening it for her to get out, she stopped to look up at him, his lips were memorably irresistible and she was a grown, single woman, she pecked them, giggled, and walked off towards the car, leaving him stood wondering what the hell that was about "It feels good to be home with you here" she looked at him as they set off on their journey home</p>
<p>"What's the song you think I need to hear right now?" he turned the radio off while she studied the sound of the night, smiling as he watched her quickly catch her beat and started humming</p>
<p>"Maybe a little something like this" she started singing, smiling at him laughing</p>
<p>
  <em>Left hand up, right hand on the bible, you walked in I was dead on arrival</em>
  <br/>
  <em>My heart and head playing tricks, being rivals, hey, trying to move on but I'm stuck in a cycle, hey, hey, hey</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cause I don't want nobody unless that somebody is you, if I had anybody I would want somebody like you...</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>'Dance Alone' by Tayla Parx</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"You know me well, I love that one" he smiled rocking his head to the beat "Are you telling me I'm still it for you?"</p>
<p>"Always" she giggled "What are you hearing for me?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm in the middle of finding our new song" he smiled "I've been working on it for nearly 10 years"</p>
<p>"So, what do you think I want to hear?"</p>
<p>"Too easy" he sat back listening, watching the road humming, and then singing <strong>'I Don't Want To Know' by James Smith</strong></p>
<p>
  <em>Feels like we drove for a thousand miles, I would play you the songs that I wrote about you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I would sing you words that I would never say, wish you'd never heard, if I'd known you wouldn't stay</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I don't wanna know if you fall in love with someone new, if someone makes you happier than I could ever do, I don't wanna know...</em>
</p>
<p>"Sorry" he looked at her crying "That was supposed to be a good memory"</p>
<p>"It was" she wiped her eyes "A really good one, we did a lot of firsts to our random beats" she frowned "We made beats and songs together, and they were supposed to be happy moments" she wiped another straying tear "But it all ended up being so sad"</p>
<p>"I hate what happened" he tapped the wheel hard</p>
<p>"Sam" she frowned at them wallowing in the past</p>
<p>"I know" he looked at the road "No regrets?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely none" she wiped her face again, and turned the radio on, both happy the mood had changed.</p>
<p>"We're here" he pulled up opposite her house, at their bus stop, nearly two hours later, conversation making the journey faster, he crossed her over to her house and stood smiling</p>
<p>"Wish me luck" she took her case off him</p>
<p>"Good luck" he smiled looking up at the familiar tree</p>
<p>"Someone's planning on going back in time" she leaned in and kissed him "Back at you" she tapped his chest laughing and walked off</p>
<p>"See you in just over an hour" he watched her walk through her gate going back to his car smiling, thinking back on days gone by, their parting had never been about the lack of love, hell their friendship today was as a consequence of their never dying love</p>
<p>
  <em>Up in your room once again, tempted, bad for me, it's the truth, but I can't miss this</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't tell my friends that I'm here to visit, don't tell my friends that I'm here (Mm-mm-mm, yeah)</em>
</p>
<p>The song came to his head reminding him of the fresh hurt of them being apart, but back then the fight was futile, both their parents were strict and proud, the fact that their family name was about to become the neighbourhood scandal, near enough gave his Mom a breakdown. He'd charged in all he-man after the letter and demanded her parents tell him where she was, swearing at them and everything, it was like world war 3, just because two people had dared to fall in love.</p>
<p>
  <em>Waiting for you, even how you treat me, you're my baby even when you leave me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Maybe I'm the one to blame, maybe I'm the cause of the pain</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Waiting for you, even how you treat me, you're my baby even when you leave me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Maybe I'm the problem and the one that's causing all of this</em>
</p>
<p>Of course the parents won, that's why they hadn't physically clapped eyes on each other for nearly 16 years, he'd learned to damn his parents, damn that bus, damn that tree, and that back alley behind his house, but somehow, he'd never damned her or their love. He smiled at the realisation that the reason why he never had, was because he'd never stopped loving her, he'd put her on the back shelf with the rest of the impossibilities in his life, like being a rock star, but it was never lost.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't say "I love you" no more, cause my friends gon' judge me for sure, it took some time but I realized, you do me wrong, but it feels right</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I can't say "I love you" no more, cause my friends gon' judge me for sure, it took some time but I realized, you do me wrong, but it feels right</em>
</p>
<p>"Feels like I'm still stuck on you Ms Jones" he smiled parking up, he needed to get changed<strong> 'Stuck On You' by Giveon</strong></p>
<p>Mercy</p>
<p>"Mom, Dad" she called banging the door, wondering where everyone was, looking back to see Sam's car moving off</p>
<p>"Hold on" she heard her Dad's voice coming towards the door "Mercedes is that you?" he asked before unbolting the door</p>
<p>"Daddy" she called "It's me" happy they had extra security</p>
<p>"Sweetheart" the door swung open "We thought you were getting here this morning" he smiled taking her hug "You're Mother's been so upset, all day, you could have called about the delay"</p>
<p>"I wasn't delayed I was always coming at this time"</p>
<p>"Someone got it wrong and I don't think, it was your Mom" he shook his head "Everyone's in bed it's nearly 10 o'clock"</p>
<p>"I was going to catch up with a friend at 11o'clock, could I get a key to get back in?"</p>
<p>"What time?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, when we've finished catching up" she looked at the man wondering if he wasn't seeing a grown woman standing in front of him</p>
<p>"Take the one in the door, but don't lose it" he looked at it "And you better be up first thing to meet your Grandma"</p>
<p>"I will" she smiled walking towards the kitchen</p>
<p>"Sweetheart" he grabbed her attention "It's good to finally have you home"</p>
<p>"It's good to be home" she replied, watching him mount the stairs, age was telling on him, his frame was much smaller, she couldn't see a drop of herself in him anymore, except maybe her complexion. She grabbed a drink, a shower, quickly changed her clothes and redone her hair, running outside a few minutes before time, to stop Sam blowing his horn to get her attention</p>
<p>Sam &amp; Mercy</p>
<p>"Are we on the town tonight" she asked looking at him sat with his hair neat, T-shirt and joggers replaced by a shirt and expensive denims</p>
<p>"No" he laughed "You can talk" he looked at her "I just haven't made the effort for a while, I thought I should" he watched her jump in "Plus I thought I might show you some of my dance moves" he raised an eyebrow</p>
<p>"You learned to dance" she laughed "I got to see this" she teased</p>
<p>"Don't be so surprised, you taught me how to find the beat"</p>
<p>"I did, didn't I" she smiled "Could we grab something to eat, I'm starved"</p>
<p>"Sure" he smiled speeding off "So what are we getting up to tonight?" he asked sheepishly</p>
<p>"I guess we're starting with one of Paddy's famous greasy burgers, and some fries"</p>
<p>"Has nothing about you changed?" he laughed</p>
<p>"Would you want it to?"</p>
<p>"Not really" he tapped he steering wheel excitedly</p>
<p>The 10 minute journey, was taken up with Mercy's feelings about her family, while Sam filled the gaps with stories of his Mom being fake "I think it's fair to say we're still very bitter" she laughed</p>
<p>"Very, we missed so much" he smiled at the sight of Paddy's "Still looks the same"</p>
<p>"Let's forget it all"</p>
<p>"Come on" the car came to a standstill "I need to forget tomorrow too" he jumped out the car to go let her out, she grabbed his hand and let him pull her along with him</p>
<p>It was a Thursday night, but the place still had a reputable buzz "Is that Sam Evans?" a voice called from across the bar, attracting both their attention</p>
<p>"Oh" Mercy looked over at him, remembering his face "Joseph in the nativity, what was his name again?" she looked up at Sam asking</p>
<p>"Rory?" Sam asked looking at the guy "Rory Flanagan" he smiled, walking over to him with Mercy's hand still firmly in his "I thought everyone had left town" he grabbed his waiting hand "How are you?"</p>
<p>"Back for the holidays for a change, only there's no holiday" he held the pint in his hand up "My Uncle's not well, I stepped in" he smiled at Mercy "Mercedes?" he pointed at her</p>
<p>"Yep" she smiled shaking his hand</p>
<p>"Miss big time music woman, when I tell my friend back home I know you, they never believe me" he laughed "Can I get a pic before you leave?" Rory asked her</p>
<p>"Sure" she smiled</p>
<p>"What do you want to drink?" Sam asked, stopping himself staring at the man</p>
<p>"Champagne" she smiled "You can watch"</p>
<p>"A bottle of your best" Sam told Rory "Could someone bring it over?" he pointed to an empty table "And a menu"</p>
<p>"Someone's not impressed with the fans" Mercy looked at him when they sat down</p>
<p>"I'm fine with the fans" he smiled "I'm just not fine with people who would never give you the time of day before, asking for favours, that's all"</p>
<p>"I'll roll my eyes or something when I do it, feel better?"</p>
<p>"Yeah" he rubbed his hands together, grabbing the menu off the waitress when she approached "Thanks"</p>
<p>They sat eating, while Sam filled her in on the dutiful wife sinario they were playing out when they met up with Alicia in the morning.</p>
<p>"So wait" she held her hand up "How do I actually address you?"</p>
<p>"Sam" he looked at her "Why?"</p>
<p>"Surely it should be Darling, Dearest or something like Precious" she laughed</p>
<p>"Stop messing" he laughed "If she sees through this, you're going to have to have sex with me, right there, don't mess up"</p>
<p>They'd eaten, danced, talked and laughed themselves through a whole bottle of bubbly, and she was still standing, he was impressed. The night came to an end too quick, within what seemed like seconds they were sat outside Mercy's house again, saying their final goodnight for the day</p>
<p>"You don't know how much I just want to take you to a hotel right now" she looked at him, sex on her mind</p>
<p>"Actually, I do" he laughed "Go on, get in before I act on it" he leaned across the seat and kissed her</p>
<p>"I really don't want to admit this, but you're right"</p>
<p>"Be ready 9am, sharp"</p>
<p>"I think we need that new song, hear one for us" she smiled</p>
<p>"I will" he kissed her again</p>
<p>"I've got to go before I seduce you" she laughed "I've got your back" she smiled grabbing the handle to open the door</p>
<p>"I've got yours too" he called after her, watching her walk through her gate, he could never see that picture enough "Shopping after" he called</p>
<p>It was going to be a testing day tomorrow, but he didn't feel at all nervous, he'd been more nervous of seeing her again, and that had gone more than well. He felt awkwardly relaxed, there was a lot to be said, a lot of feelings not being talked about, but at the same time their body language had a whole new language for itself, there had never really been the need for a lot of words between them, and it seemed that hadn't changed.</p>
<p>Christmas Eve</p>
<p>Sam was up at six in the morning, he hadn't mentioned anything to his parents about the appointment he had. Apart from the fact that he didn't think they'd approve of what he was about to do, he didn't want to have to think about their drama while he was dealing with his business. Lucky for him he was much too old for them to ask what he was up to, and they were just pleased to see him after nearly two years</p>
<p>"Morning, happy birthday Mom" he sat at the table watching his Mom bring coffee over, and kissing her cheek</p>
<p>"Full breakfast?"</p>
<p>"No, I've got some business to deal with"</p>
<p>"Today?" she turned quickly asking him "Sweetheart the rest of the world's on holiday"</p>
<p>"So, someone has to keep it ticking" he smiled at her, taking a sip of his coffee</p>
<p>"Does it have to be you?" she moaned</p>
<p>"I'll see you guys later" he picked up a slice of toast and left the kitchen</p>
<p>His mind already on the task ahead, Alicia had shown signs of trouble from the start of the short relationship, within a week she was asking about parents, buying presents for the pending official meeting he hadn't even set up. Alarm bells came loudly when she started calling his parents by their first names, talking about Ryder being a fantastic Uncle to their children, and wanting a large family. In a relationship of around five years that might of been almost possible, as part of a further five year plan, but they'd been seeing each other for just over 9 days, and it took him another four months for her to get the hint and leave him alone.</p>
<p>Now she was back, he wasn't sure why, but he wasn't leaving anything to chance, as soon as she started making advances, he was ready to almost have sex with Mercy in public, for this woman to get the hint. He jumped in his car and made the noticeably short journey to Mercy's house</p>
<p>Mercy had taken in less than two hours of breakfast conversation to realise her Mother had come to America to escape Ghana as a young bride to get away from all the tradition she was trying to impose on her own daughter back then "So, you sing?" her Grandma asked, shocking Mercy, she thought the woman was asleep</p>
<p>"I try" Mercy smiled, watching her Mom bring dishes of things to the table, she was being so proper "I do more R&amp;B than anything else"</p>
<p>"I just love music" her Grandma laughed</p>
<p>"I actually don't recognise anything on this table" Mercy looked at the prepared food laughing</p>
<p>"It's traditional" her Mom smiled</p>
<p>"Well, I'm not eating it, I've got some errands to run, so I'll get something on the way" she got up and grabbed her bag, kissed her family and left the house</p>
<p>"Hi" Sam smiled already sitting waiting as she got to the gate, he reached across and opened the door for her</p>
<p>"Hi" she sat in the car "Ready?" less than 5 minutes later they were sat outside The Grange</p>
<p>"Remember" he looked at her "We're acting, so don't get jumping at her, that will just make things worse" he laughed</p>
<p>"Why are you thinking I'm going to jump on her?" she laughed</p>
<p>"Because I remember Becky" he laughed</p>
<p>"That girl had been snapping at me for over a year, she deserved everything she got"</p>
<p>"The slap maybe, at a push maybe the kick to the ground was merited" he laughed "But when you wrapped your hand around her pony and started swinging her like a freaking hula hoop" he shook his head "Too far Mercy"</p>
<p>"You didn't stop me" their eyes holding each other</p>
<p>"I was scared you'd turn on me for defending her" he laughed</p>
<p>"I wonder what happened to her?"</p>
<p>"Probably still standing at bus stops shouting people down to make herself feel better"</p>
<p>"Now who sounds like they want to jump at her?" she laughed</p>
<p>"I could do with jumping at you, we could just get a room" he looked at the hotel</p>
<p>"And miss Ms Alicia, no way, maybe after shopping"</p>
<p>"You still get a buzz out of making me wait?"</p>
<p>"It's called foreplay" she grinned</p>
<p>"I could make that real for us" he squeezed her thigh</p>
<p>"Should we just go in, get an expresso or something?" she asked "Got to get my act together"</p>
<p>"Come on" he rubbed her thigh and got out the car, they looked at each other, took a deep breath, he grabbed her hand, and they went in</p>
<p>The glass fronted hotel was serving breakfast in the conservatory, they could see that from the car, they reached the steps and looked at each other again "Ready?" she asked</p>
<p>"Ready" he squeezed her hand, climbed the stairs and walked straight in, when the doormen opened the door, they found themselves some seats and sat waiting</p>
<p>"I've got it" she assured him "I'm not about to show myself up in here"</p>
<p>"But are you going to show me up?" he laughed</p>
<p>"Is that my…" Mercy stopped talking, her breath heavy as she watched the door open "Sam" she gasped standing up</p>
<p>"That's her" Mercy looked at the face of Sam walking towards them "That's…"</p>
<p>"Who?" Sam asked looking at the young girl walking towards them</p>
<p>"Sam" Mercy looked at him "She has your face" her legs wobbled as the girl got close</p>
<p>"And your booty" he sat wide eyed looking at this young girl coming towards them, walking like Mercy, and looking like him</p>
<p>"Sam Evans?" the girl enquired</p>
<p>Mercy looked at Sam numb, watching the blood drain from his face, she nudged him "Yes" Sam shook himself and finally got up "That's me"</p>
<p>"Sorry I couldn't give more detail over the phone" she told him "And you are?" she looked at Mercy</p>
<p>"Mercedes, Mercy Jones" she stood up looking at the girl, her heart beating so fast it ached</p>
<p>"So, why are you here?"</p>
<p>"Sam called and asked me to be here" she sat down and grabbed Sam's hand, his legs gave way and he flopped back onto the chair</p>
<p>"Please sit down" he finally spoke again "Do you want something to eat, drink?" he looked at the waiter, still trying to get his brain to engage with what was happening right now, this wasn't what either of them expected</p>
<p>"No thank you, I'm assuming you know who I am, seeing as you got here without question"</p>
<p>"I thought you were…"</p>
<p>"We know who you are now" Mercy cut through Sam's conversation "Sorry I think we got off on the wrong foot, we weren't expecting…" Mercy looked at Sam, she gripped his hand and looked at the girl "You"</p>
<p>"Why are you expecting anything?" Alicia looked at Mercy strangely, she was imposing on her meeting</p>
<p>"I.." Mercy looked at her and looked back at Sam</p>
<p>"If you're here to tell me I'm your birth Father" Sam looked into the girl's eyes, seeing himself "Then that would make Mercy your birth Mother" still marvelled at the resemblance</p>
<p>"What?" Alicia gasped, bursting into tears, before they could work out what was really happening</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Alicia's story</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Until the age of 13 Alicia had nothing bad to say about her life, things were going well, her parents loved her and gave her everything. Just days before her 13th birthday her Dad came storming into the house, shouting about work, and grabbing a bottle of whiskey off the cabinet shelf. That stuff had been there for years, her Mom was shouting at him, and later into the night there was arguing, banging and the next day the house was a different place. Her Dad hardly spoke anymore, that playful soul had gone, her Mom sat quietly watching his every move, something had gone down, she just didn't know what at the time. Weeks later she walked in to see her Dad pinning her Mom to the kitchen sink, she was mortified, she ran towards them shouting hitting out at her Dad trying to rescue her Mom, he flung her across the kitchen and they hadn't spoken civil to each other since.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For her 14th birthday Alicia's parents had given her a life book, revealing to her that she had been adopted from birth, as much as she'd asked the question, none of them could, or maybe wouldn't, tell her who her biological parents were, resulting in her going in search of her birth parents alone. She spent most of that year distancing herself from her dis-functional parents, and looking for her Mother, but she'd been chasing a false name for nearly a year and nothing had come back, she was ready to give up. She turned to her parents for support and was shocked that they were totally against her trying to find them and refused to help, she vowed to do it alone and warned them that when she was 16 she was going to find them anyway.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That summer she met up with a girl called Amy, they were buying bracelets in a jewellery shop and both grabbed for the same one, a green onyx with brown lines running through it</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sorry" they both said, looking into each other's faces seeing some similarities except Asia had some colour in her skin</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Are we related?" the girl asked</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No" Alicia moved back, wondering why the girl would say such a thing, hoping there was something in it</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Only we have the same eyes, I think"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mine are green, yours are" she looked into Amy's face "Blue"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We have the same something" Amy looked at her still inspecting her face "I'm Amy"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm Alicia" she lied</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You can have the bracelet, if you really want it" Amy told her</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, it's fine you can have it" Alicia smiled</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You can both have one nearly the same" the shopkeeper took a tray full of green onyx bracelets out to show them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The girls brought the bracelets and clicked over a drink in the local coffee shop, Amy was in Lima on holiday visiting family while Alicia lived less than three miles away from the town, and wanted to get out of the house, they made arrangements to meet up the following day.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After spending a few weeks together Amy invited Alicia to a family wedding, her Aunt was getting married, she accepted the invite and arrangements were made for Amy's Dad to pick Alicia up. The wedding day came, Ryder and Amy went to pick her up, they went straight to Amy's Grandparents home, Alicia sat in the back of the car impressed as they drove up to the gate decorated with red roses and bows, they drove onto the small drive and went up the few steps into the house</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Come on" Amy smiled running into the living room shouting her Mom as she went, stopping when she finally saw her "This is Alicia"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Nice to meet you, I'm Marley" she smiled "Would you like a cold drink?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes please" Alicia smiled, there were pictures everywhere, her eyes zoned in on a picture of a man wearing an older version of her face on the mantlepiece "Who's this?" she walked over to the picture asking Amy</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, that's my Uncle Sam, I haven't seen him since… in a while anyway, he's a teacher" she stood by her friend looking at the picture.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That evening she went back home to tell her parents about the find, excited that she had found at least a candidate, once again disappointed at her parent's negative response. Feeling like she had no one to turn to, she finally came clean to Amy "That's so absurd" Amy told her</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"But Amy, I can feel it, I know he's my Dad" she hissed at Amy putting the phone down on her</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I believe you" Amy finally told her, two days later "I'll see what I can find out from my Dad"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She was at breaking point when Amy eventually called her excitedly announcing "I've got a contact number" she whispered down the phone "Dad called Uncle Sam the other Day, apparently it's Grandma's 60th birthday in a month and he's coming" she giggled "Do you want the number?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Course" Alicia told her, she toyed with the idea of contact for a while, until days before the party, when she nervously made the call</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>End of Asia's Story</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meeting Asia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Meeting Asia</strong>
</p>
<p>"Sweetheart" Mercy got closer to console her, pulling back when the girl looked up at her sharply "Sorry" she smiled awkwardly</p>
<p>"It's fine, I just wasn't expecting to meet you" she told her "My real name is Asia by the way"</p>
<p>Mercy looked at Sam the pain apparent in both their eyes, he needed to step up, that was what she was asking him to do right now "How did you find me?" he asked, looking at this younger version of himself in female form</p>
<p>"I'm friends with Amy Evans, we met in the local jewellers one summer" she wiped her face and looked at him, if she'd have been a toddler he'd have scraped her up in his arms and hugged the life out of her, but she was almost a woman</p>
<p>"Why did you say you're name was Alicia?" he asked</p>
<p>"I was scared, she's my alter ego"</p>
<p>"Did your family take good care of you?" Mercy asked wiping the child's tears</p>
<p>"Yes, as best they could" she rolled her eyes</p>
<p>"Sorry" Mercy smiled awkwardly</p>
<p>"It's fine" Asia smiled, frowning at Mercy letting her go</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" Mercy asked concerned</p>
<p>"I was actually enjoying being in your arms, strange" she looked at her clearly still thinking about the feeling, Mercy quickly wrapped her arms around the child "I wouldn't mind" she looked at Sam sat watching them, he smiled and went to join them, all three stood in the middle of the hotel reception hugging, crying, and eventually giggling</p>
<p>"I guess you want answers?" Sam finally broke away asking</p>
<p>"I do" she sat down, watching them do the same "And please don't dress anything up, I haven't come to lay blame, I want to understand who I am, that's all" she told them</p>
<p>They sat telling her about their forbidden relationship, the pregnancy which forced them into getting the parents involved, they'd hoped for support, but got condemned, ripped apart. Mercy talked about the day Asia arrived in the world, how it broke her heart watching her parents hand her baby over to strangers, while Sam told her about his banishment to Nebraska</p>
<p>"We made contact again when we were 18, through social media" he looked at Mercy</p>
<p>"By then we were starting college in different parts of the world, and opportunities meant we never physically reconnected" Mercy told her</p>
<p>"Until now" Sam smiled, grabbing Mercy's hand</p>
<p>"What do you do?" Asia asked</p>
<p>"I teach and write music" Sam told her</p>
<p>"I sing, act, produce, and recently started managing a new artist" Mercy told her</p>
<p>"We chased those dreams, hoping for forgiveness one day" Sam added</p>
<p>"So, what did you sing?" Asia asked Mercy</p>
<p>"Oh, a lot of stuff" Mercy smiled "But Dance Alone was probably my most popular song to date"</p>
<p>"Gosh, you're Cedes?" Asia asked, holding her chest "I have a famous parent, I thought your face was familiar" she laughed <em><strong>"I don't want to dance alone.."</strong></em> she sang <strong>'Dance Alone' by Tayla Parx</strong></p>
<p>"Yeah I'm Cedes" she smiled "But right now, I want to be something else"</p>
<p>"Whatever you need us to be" Sam added</p>
<p>"Well in about six months you're going to be grandparents" Asia announced, tapping her bump</p>
<p>"What?" Sam's face flashed with shock, anger and happiness for a few seconds</p>
<p>"And before you ask Lathan has been shipped off somewhere too, I haven't seen or heard from him in over a month. My parents, who I don't want to talk about, told me I was dead to them, so I guess that relationships broken down too" she tapped her fingers on the table nodding her head</p>
<p>Sam and Mercy looked at each other and smiled, she was nervous "We have that in common too" Sam smiled at her tapping his finger on the table, she closed her eyes, and quietly sang</p>
<p>
  <em>Right before I close my eyes, the only thing that's on my mind</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Been dreaming that you feel it too, I wonder what it's like to be loved by you, yeah</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wonder what it's like, I wonder what it's like to be loved by..</em>
</p>
<p>"You" she opened her eyes and looked at them <strong>'Wonder' by Shawn Mendes</strong></p>
<p>"You've always been loved by us" Mercy told her</p>
<p>"So, you're not married with other children?" Asia asked</p>
<p>"No" Mercy told her</p>
<p>"No" Sam laughed</p>
<p>"You know what, this is going too smooth, something is going to mess it up, I can feel it" Asia laughed</p>
<p>"I sort of imagined you hating us, blaming us" he told her</p>
<p>"I think maybe it started out that way, but after what my parents said, I can sort of understand, it's not easy doing anything different in this place" she frowned "Lima's so behind the times"</p>
<p>"So, your pregnancy, have you made any decisions?" Mercy asked</p>
<p>"I want to keep my baby, if Lathan should ever decide to try and find me, I'd want our child with me"</p>
<p>"We'd help no doubt" Sam told her "I mean I live in Texas and Mercy lives in California, but we could work something out" Mercy looked at him, she knew he was already making plans in his head</p>
<p>"You guys would do that for me?" she held her chest smiling</p>
<p>"Listen" he changed the subject, not having had the conversation with Mercy yet "It's my Mom, your Grandma's, birthday party later today, I couldn't think of a better present, you should come with us" he looked at Mercy</p>
<p>"Us?" Mercy gasped, the last time she'd seen his parents they'd stood on the street telling her to move away from their gate, they were likely to do the same again with this revelation</p>
<p>"Yeah, us, all three of us, show them even time couldn't keep us apart" he looked at Asia "What do you say?"</p>
<p>"I need a dress" she laughed</p>
<p>"I do too" Mercy told him</p>
<p>"We were going shopping after this anyway, come on, this trips on me" Sam told them</p>
<p>"I need to get your Mom a present" Mercy reminded him, they finished off their drinks, and went about shopping</p>
<p>Mercy and Asia sat in the cafe while Sam was in the men's section, shopping and talking, by the third suit Asia felt comfortable enough to broach the subject of being given away, there was hurt on both sides, while the two women sat trying to understand the feelings none of them had taken the time to deal with before "I really don't hold any grudges, I had a good life, and I think I understand what you went through" Asia told Mercy watching her burst into tears</p>
<p>"What's wrong with her?" Sam walked up to them asking, shocked at the scene</p>
<p>"We were just.." Mercy wiped her tears, not wanting to break a confidence, she said no more "I'm fine" she smiled "Honest"</p>
<p>"That one looks nice, is that it?" Asia asked, her Dad stood there in a black waistcoat and trousers with a grey shirt</p>
<p>"This is the look" he smiled "Are you two going to get something?"</p>
<p>"I'm going to that boutique across there" Mercy pointed to it</p>
<p>"That's expensive" Asia gasped</p>
<p>"I'll keep Asia company" Sam told Mercy, watching her get up</p>
<p>"So, what do I need to know about Sam Evans?" Asia sat forward in her chair interested to learn something new about the man</p>
<p>He sat telling her about his journey since Mercy and he parted, how hard it was keeping their history a secret, his job, the fact that secretly, he'd never stopped hoping that one day, they'd all be together again</p>
<p>"Done" Mercy was suddenly stood at the table, smiling down at them</p>
<p>"That was quick" Sam smiled watching her sit next to him</p>
<p>"I've been gone over an hour" she looked at her phone "Your turn young lady" she looked at Asia, they all got up to go do her shopping, eventually the afternoon was over, and it was time for them to go their separate ways,</p>
<p>Mercy got home and was shocked that her parents were making ready for a party too, more so when she realised it was the Evans party, and whatever this night was going to be, it was playing out in front of them too</p>
<p>"I didn't know you kept in touch with the Evans'" Mercy commented as she grabbed her shawl and headed for the door</p>
<p>"Hated each other for a while, then about 2 years ago, we started talking, we have something in common"</p>
<p>"Mmm" Mercy rolled her eyes, funny how the two families had in common what they denied their children "Bye, have a good night" they deserved everything they were going to get tonight</p>
<p>"You too" they called back</p>
<p>
  <strong>The Party</strong>
</p>
<p>Sam was going to be there already, Mercy had planned on getting there before Asia, their surprise guest, shocked when she started trembling as she took the short walk round to his house, the vivid memories of the past, pleasant and unhappy, flashing as she made each step. She was getting closer to the last spot she'd seen Sam all those years ago, she heard the music coming from the house, and closed her eyes gathering some courage, she had to do this, she stood tapping her foot, finding a beat, that had long become her courage<strong><em> 'I don't wanna, I don't wanna...'</em></strong>. She pushed the gate open "I frigging well do" she hissed walking up to the door, knocking it and jumping back when it swung open "Hello?" she peeped into the empty hallway, stepping inside before calling again "Hello" the music was much too loud for anyone to hear, she carried on inside</p>
<p>The dowdy brown doors had been replaced by white framed glass doors, the place looked much airier "Mercy" Sam came through the kitchen door smiling "I timed that just right" he grabbed her hand "Take no notice of any of them"</p>
<p>"I think my parents are coming"</p>
<p>"All the better" he grinned "I'm in the mood to mess things up a bit, long time coming"</p>
<p>"Just be nice about it" she laughed, knowing he wasn't about to go easy on the people that had wrecked their lives</p>
<p>"Mom, Dad" his voice raised as he walked into the kitchen "Remember Mercy Jones from around the corner?"</p>
<p>"Yes, the Jones'" his Mother turned, to him stood with their hands clasped "Is this Mercedes?"</p>
<p>"Yes Mrs Evans" Mercy smiled "Happy birthday" she handed her a present</p>
<p>"Thank you dear" she smiled, taking it "Are your parents coming?" Sam squeezed Mercy's hand, he wanted to get into this right now</p>
<p>"I think they might be" Mercy smiled, watching the woman inspect the wrapped box</p>
<p>"Hello" his Dad smiled giving his hand "So what brings you back to Lima?"</p>
<p>"My parents" Mercy laughed "And Grandma"</p>
<p>"Yes, she's a lovely woman your Grandma" Mr Evans nodded "Enjoy yourself, grab a drink, there's finger food out there, hot food later"</p>
<p>"Thank you" Mercy smiled, following Sam across the kitchen and out into the back garden "Thank you" she looked up at Sam as they walked "I know that was hard"</p>
<p>"You have no idea"</p>
<p>Everything was very elegant, trees lit up with coloured lights, music pumping, people stood about dancing, talking or singing along to the music, drinking, eating, laughing, they stopped to take it all in for a second before Sam started walking again "Ryder, Marley, this is Mercy Jones" he stopped in front of his brother, he was a lot shorter than Mercy remembered from the photo Sam had shown her on the mantelpiece years ago, he looked like a giant stood next to Sam back then</p>
<p>"Hi" Mercy smiled at them,</p>
<p>"Hi" they sang back</p>
<p>"So, you've finally found yourself a plus one?" Ryder laughed tapping his brother's shoulder</p>
<p>"Yeah" Sam laughed</p>
<p>"Kept that quiet" Marley smiled at him "I'm happy for you"</p>
<p>"Believe, we're happy" Sam looked at Mercy</p>
<p>"Does that mean there's an announcement coming?" Ryder asked</p>
<p>"Kind of" he laughed looking at Mercy again, they stood talking, paying attention to the time</p>
<p>"Dude, we'll catch up later, just got to go meet someone"</p>
<p>"More guests?" Ryder rolled his eyes at his brother "Don't do things by half do you?"</p>
<p>"Asia" Amy shouted from across the lawn, intercepting her on her way over to Sam and Mercy "Great you could come"</p>
<p>"That's Amy?" Mercy asked Sam, looking at a girl of maybe 16 or 17 looking just like Sam "She looks like you"</p>
<p>"Yeah" Sam nodded smiling, the girls looked alike, Amy was tall like her Dad, skinny, with a long face, while Asia's had a fuller body, looked like her Dad but between them you could see the resemblance across the eyes</p>
<p>"I guess the Evans's gene is strong" she laughed</p>
<p>"Dad" Amy came rushing towards them with Asia's hand in hers "Alicia's here"</p>
<p>"Good to see you again Alicia" Marley hugged her</p>
<p>"Mercy" Ryder smiled "This is our eldest Amy" he turned to Amy "This is your Uncle Sam's friend Mercy" Amy hugged them both "And this is her friend Alicia"</p>
<p>"Oh, I think I know these people" Asia smiled hugging them, Amy giggling at her Mom and Dad's faces as they watched</p>
<p>"Ladies and Gentlemen" their Dad knocked his glass to get everyone's attention, stopping the question Sam knew was on the tip of his brother's tongue. Mercy swung round surprised to see her parents taking pride of place up front, like they were best friends "Firstly…" he carried on, everyone rolling their eyes, anything he started like that meant it was going to be a long drawn out thing.</p>
<p>The speech carried on for a while, only their parents were really interested in the meat of it all, Sam and Ryder stood wondering who they were talking about, they'd never managed to show them the love they'd found time to brag about to their acquired friends. Ryder and Marley and their children went up to say their bit, making the usual, censored fun of their Mom and Dad, most of it true, then, it was Sam's turn</p>
<p>"Okay" he looked at Mercy and Asia "I guess this is us" they both grabbed Asia's hand and stepped forward</p>
<p>"No" Asia pulled away "I don't want to do this" she told them "Not here"</p>
<p>"It's fine, we'll wait" Sam told her walking towards his parents to do his usual dutiful son thing, leaving Mercy to deal with Asia</p>
<p>They sat on one of the garden benches, Asia crying into her hands, Mercy helplessly watching "I wanted to go up there and show everyone I had real parents" she sniffed "But I looked at them and I felt so much hate, and love at the same time, I don't know what I'm feeling, I can't do this" she cried harder</p>
<p>"I don't know how I would have felt about you dissing my parents" Mercy smiled at her "But girl" she moved her loose curls off her face "I look at you, nearly 16 years on, and I wished I'd have had the guts to diss them, you do what you need to do" she laughed "I might even join in" she held her finger up "But no swearing, Sam's super strict about that stuff"</p>
<p>"They did this to me, to us, I don't know if.."</p>
<p>"Is everything alright?" Sam sat next to Asia asking "I told our parents we wanted to have a conversation with them after the party" he looked at Mercy "I think they suspect we're getting married or something" he laughed "They didn't look pleased"</p>
<p>"They won't be" Asia told him, relaying the conversation she'd just had with Mercy</p>
<p>"I can't explain to you how hateful I was for a long time, against everyone, the world was my enemy after what happened to us, but eventually I had to learn that if I was going to survive this, I had to drop it all at their door" he pointed at their parents enjoying their party "It was their guilt not mine, their actions not mine, and it's them that will have to answer for what they did, even if it's just to their own consciences"</p>
<p>"And I agree with all that, but just then, it was hard" Asia told him, Sam and Mercy looked at each other they of all people understood what that simple word hard actually meant, they'd got each other after a while, for Asia there'd been no one for nearly 16 years</p>
<p>"Do you want to get out of here, do something just us?" Sam asked them</p>
<p>"Like what?" Mercy asked</p>
<p>"We could go across to Westgate, get that bowling date I promised 16 years ago, on the cards" he looked at her smiling</p>
<p>"Or go watch a movie" Asia looked up at him</p>
<p>"It was always going to be the three of us bowling anyway" Sam laughed</p>
<p>"I get the feeling we're doing bowling and then a movie" Mercy laughed "But I get the monopoly on hot drinks on the way back"</p>
<p>"This" Sam looked at Asia, pointing at Mercy as he spoke "Is a lady who's always going to get what she wants"</p>
<p>"We both are" Mercy told him</p>
<p>"Come on, let's get out of here" he got up and led them through the back gate "Familiar place?" he whispered in Mercy's ear</p>
<p>"I can hear you" Asia rolled her eyes following them "And I'm so jealous that Lathan isn't here" she giggled at their suspicious look, laughing louder when they let each other go and hugged her between them</p>
<p>The three hours were filled with fun, Sam and Mercy played bowling like it was a school challenge, Asia repeatedly defecting from the losing side, until Sam claimed his victory. Asia wanted to watch an action movie but they were all 18s so of course Sam blocked that request, which ended with a popcorn fight, nearly getting them thrown out of the cinemas before they'd even paid for their seats, they ended up watching a weepy, calling time half way through, because of Asia's continuous loud slurping in protest. With the laughing, walking, activities and talking the pent up stress was gone by the time they finally got hot drinks, and made their way back to Sam's parents</p>
<p>"I feel like a naughty kid" Sam laughed when they pulled up outside his parent's house "Now remember, we're not stopping you from saying what you need to, but do it respectfully" he warned Asia</p>
<p>"I hear you, old man" she laughed, watching him walk around the car to meet them "Are we ready for this?" Asia asked</p>
<p>"Ready" Mercy smiled all three holding hands before they walked back into the house</p>
<p>Everyone, except Mercy's Grandma, was sitting around in the living room, watching their Mom open presents "Oh Sam" Mary smiled at the door opening "Thank you for the earrings" her smile fading at the appearance of Mercy "Mercy" she looked at her husband, then across at the Jones'</p>
<p>"What's going on Bro?" Ryder asked</p>
<p>"This is Asia" Sam replied looking at his daughter</p>
<p>"That's Alicia" Ryder told him puzzled</p>
<p>"She's Asia Dad" Amy told him getting up to hug her friend, just turned cousin</p>
<p>"We're her parents" Sam smiled looking into his Mother's eyes</p>
<p>"You've fostered, Adopted?" Annette; Mercy's Mom, asked, clearly not understanding</p>
<p>"I didn't even know you two were seeing each other" Dwight looked at his son shocked</p>
<p>Sam laughed they weren't getting it "We're her natural parents"</p>
<p>"Dude" Ryder got up "Are you kidding?"</p>
<p>"No" Sam told him</p>
<p>"She's freaking 15, where the hell have you been hiding her, and why?" Ryder asked getting up to get to his brother</p>
<p>"Enter the parents" Mercy looked at her Mom</p>
<p>"How did you find her?" Annette asked</p>
<p>"I found them" Asia told her</p>
<p>"What's going on?" Ryder stood next to Sam asking</p>
<p>"Mom, Dad" Sam looked at his parents, Ryder's head turning to hear what they had to say</p>
<p>"We" Annette looked at Mary "We honestly thought we were doing the right thing at the time, they were too young"</p>
<p>"How young?" Ryder asked, "Is she why you sent him to live with us?"</p>
<p>"Bingo" Sam told his brother</p>
<p>"I don't understand" Ryder held his head "We'd just had Amy, you guys adored her, why would you do that?"</p>
<p>"We just thought it was for the best" Dwight stood up to defend his wife</p>
<p>"Best?" Asia asked looking at Mercy when the room went quiet "I promised I wouldn't disrespect you, because we're family" she stepped forward "But back then when you made that decision, it wasn't yours to make, you destroyed three people's lives" she looked back at her parents</p>
<p>"By the time we realised that, it was much too late" Neville; Mercy's Dad, finally came into the conversation, he stood up and walked towards them "We played our part in all this and at the time, if I'm honest, we couldn't see past our 15 year old being pregnant" he looked at Mercy "But then it was too late and we didn't know how to take it back, and I've been internally sorry for my part in all this, for many years now" he looked at Asia</p>
<p>"He's right" Dwight stepped forward "We could have been stronger, more supportive, anything except the way we actually were, and yes, we're deeply sorry for the way we handled things" he rested his hand on Sam's shoulder "Son, your Mother and I only ever wanted the best of life for you, you were our little miracle, and I guess we were too protective"</p>
<p>"And she was ours" Mercy told him "Why couldn't you see that?" she looked into her Mother's eyes</p>
<p>"Sweetheart" Annette stepped towards her</p>
<p>"Don't" Mercy snapped "I'm not ready"</p>
<p>"You don't get to say sorry, and think that makes everything alright" Sam told his Dad</p>
<p>"I..." Asia looked at Sam and Mercy "I understand how you feel, you know I do, but, I want to get to know my family" Asia told them "I guess if you're okay with that, we could try and put this behind us"</p>
<p>Sam and Mercy looked at each other shocked, they were just getting started, this was 16 years of anger about to unleash itself, and here Asia was, asking them to just put it all aside and work on some relationship they'd swore never to have</p>
<p>"So, you made friends with Amy for...?" Marley asked Asia</p>
<p>"No" Amy replied, "We saw we were alike in the jewellery shop in town"</p>
<p>"Oh" Asia felt her pocket remembering "I brought you a present" she stepped towards her new Grandma, handing her the gift "I can change it if you don't like it"</p>
<p>Everyone stood watching her open it "Oh" she smiled "Onyx my favourite, did you all buy a piece of the set?" she looked at them asking "Well I got a necklace, earrings and now a bracelet all green onyx"</p>
<p>"Oh" Mercy looked at Sam, both still in shock</p>
<p>"It's not a problem, I love them all, can I give you a hug?" Mary asked Asia, she didn't need to ask twice Asia flew into her arms. Mary looked up at Sam and Mercy stood watching them "I'm truly sorry, I have so much to make up to you two"</p>
<p>"Make up?" a stunned Ryder cut in "Is it me or is everyone taking this shit laying down, you snatched their child, sold her off to strangers, and now you're stood here saying sorry with a freaking hug?" he asked his parents</p>
<p>"No" Mary looked at him shocked</p>
<p>"Asia" he turned to his new found niece "They need to get you an extended pool, double up on birthday money for the next 15 years, new wardrobe for your 16th" he turned to Amy "What else did you get?"</p>
<p>"Rollerblades" Amy told him laughing</p>
<p>"A set of those, and anything else that takes your fancy" Ryder laughed making to pick her up</p>
<p>"Hey" Sam grabbed his arm, signalling for his brother not to</p>
<p>"Oh, and it's open door on the other grandparents, the worlds your oyster" Ryder hugged her instead</p>
<p>"I feel like I have a lot to ask for" Asia told her new family, making them all laugh "I guess we could start with a nursery" she patted her baby bump</p>
<p>"Child" Annette walked towards her "I'm not about to make the same mistake twice, whatever you need" she hugged her</p>
<p>"I guess I'll need tips" she told her "And from you" she looked at her Grandma Evans "If you'll teach me?"</p>
<p>"Child hush" Mary hugged her, rolling her eyes, tears falling as she joined in the hug</p>
<p>"You remind me of how your Mom looked, when she was with child" Annette smiled looking at her new granddaughter's frame</p>
<p>"Everything will be alright" Mary told her</p>
<p>Mercy couldn't help it, she burst into tears, she'd dreamt on so many occasions, of that being the response to their news all those years back, how was she supposed to sit and watch them make a fuss of Asia, knowing and feeling how she felt about what they did to her. Sam was stood feeling the exact same thing, he needed to shout, slap someone, even if it was his Mother, hugging their pregnant granddaughter did not make up for the lost years, realising Mercy was crying he hugged her</p>
<p>The conversations went on into the night, everyone had questions and needed answers, Asia slipping away to the kitchen when she got the chance to talk to one of her grandparents on their own. Everyone would come out wiping tears away at their emotional exchange, Asia would settle back in between her natural parents, like she was never letting them out of her sight.</p>
<p>Eventually the Jones' were ready to go home, Asia said she'd gotten permission to stay with Amy and everyone was ready for bed</p>
<p>"I'll walk Mercy home later" Sam told her parents before they asked the question, watching them make their way to the door, Sam's parents in hot pursuit they were still talking about the pending baby. It was a happy but sad scene for Sam and Mercy sat watching.</p>
<p>The house was finally quiet, they found their way out onto the patio, cosying up on the couch around the coal fire, Sam grabbed a blanket and they lay talking</p>
<p>"This has been a smile day" Sam looked up at the dark sky "Look even god's smiling" he pointed at the moon</p>
<p>"We have a daughter" Mercy looked up at him, they hadn't really had a second to let that sink in since the news had hit</p>
<p>"We've had a daughter for 15 years; we just never knew she was a daughter" he laughed "Feels great doesn't it?"</p>
<p>"I'm just sad we missed all those years though"</p>
<p>"Me too, but we could…"</p>
<p>"Stop thinking Sam" she laughed</p>
<p>"It's not impossible, we could have a baby and a grandbaby" he laughed</p>
<p>"We're not even together, where the hell did that come from?" she laughed looking up at him</p>
<p>"That's minor, we both know what we want this to be"</p>
<p>"I guess" she smiled "I'm scared for Asia doing this on her own though, couldn't we find Lathan for her?"</p>
<p>"What?" he laughed "You want more miracles, are you not satisfied?"</p>
<p>"Of course, I'm satisfied, but I want our baby to be satisfied too"</p>
<p>"I could get Anthony onto it, he's good"</p>
<p>"We'll wait until she asks, but it would be a nice birthday present for her"</p>
<p>"And you'd be a nice present for me" he kissed her forehead</p>
<p>"Sam's back" she giggled "Talk like that got us pregnant"</p>
<p>"You love the way I talk" he bit her ear</p>
<p>"Hi Bioparents, room for one more?" Asia came onto the patio in her PJ's, they should have known there was no way her parents were going to be in the house, and she was going to leave them alone for a second.</p>
<p>"Come on" Mercy smiled more than happy to have her close, they lay reading the subtitles on the muted TV screen, having stopped their pending smutty conversation</p>
<p>"Is it just me that can hear that?" Asia asked, tapping her hand at the sounds of the night coming at them in the garden</p>
<p>"No" Sam laughed, closing his eyes</p>
<p>"It's yours" Mercy closed her eyes, listening to her daughter humming before she started singing <strong>'The Lighthouse Keeper' by Sam Smith</strong></p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Asia (Sam &amp; Mercy):</strong> Yeah, I see you're lonely, going in alone, fire up the engine, stoke the coal</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Floating on a feeling, (fighting with the tide) hope you'll be home for (Christmas time)</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>Sam &amp; Mercy:</strong> My arms will be wide open, for the moment you arrive, arrive</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>All:</strong> When you set sail on your journey, and happiness is far away, love will guide you 'til the morning, lead your heart down to the bay</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't resist the rain and storm, I'll never leave you lost at sea</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I will be your lighthouse keeper, bring you safely home to me, I will be your lighthouse keeper, bring you safely home to me</em>
</p>
<p>"I know you had a lot more to say this evening, I felt it, but carrying all that hate will hurt our relationship, and I don't want anything to hurt us" Asia told them</p>
<p>"I saw how much you needed it to be alright, and I respect that" Mercy told her</p>
<p>"I need you two to be alright too, because I'm so falling in love with you guys" Asia told them snuggling in, "Happy Christmas"</p>
<p>"Happy Christmas Sweetheart" Sam ruffled her hair, Mercy and he looking at each other, smiling, if they were this close after one day, imagine a lifetime.</p>
<p>"We missed it all" Mercy told him tears rolling down her face</p>
<p>"But there's so much more to come" Asia looked up at her smiling "And you're going to be there, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"For sure" Sam told her, kissing Mercy on the forehead, they eventually fell asleep watching their daughter sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Presents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Christmas Day</strong>
</p><p>"Morning" Mercy smiled up at Sam when his eyes opened "Happy Christmas"</p><p>"Happy Christmas" he stretched "Gosh" he looked down at all three of them mingled together "Did we sleep like this?"</p><p>"She's still asleep" Mercy whispered</p><p>"No, I'm not" Asia looked up "I'm just thinking"</p><p>"About?" he asked</p><p>"I'm going to have to tell my parents, aren't I?" she looked up at them</p><p>"Yes" Mercy replied "And we need to talk" she looked at Sam</p><p>"Breakfast first" he announced, watching Asia get up</p><p>"I need the bathroom quick" Mercy jumped up</p><p>"Use the one in my bedroom, third door on the left" he told her watching her leave</p><p>"Bathroom" Asia went running off, leaving him laughing at the two of them</p><p>Sam &amp; Mercy</p><p>Mercy came out the bathroom to see Sam sitting on his bed "Am I supposed to fall into bed?" she laughed looking at him sat there with no top on</p><p>"That's entirely up to you" he smiled "But at some point, we need to talk"</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"Asia" he looked at his hands "And us" he looked back at her</p><p>"What's up?" she sat next to him</p><p>"We're making promises to her, that we'll be there for the baby, we'll be around, how are we going to do that from Texas and California?"</p><p>"I don't know, commute I guess"</p><p>"Really?" he laughed "The baby won't stop crying, are we going to get on a plane?"</p><p>"If we weren't busy, yes"</p><p>"Mercy" he sighed "I get it, we haven't had to take life serious ever, but this is Asia, our daughter, and she's asking us to make promises, we need to agree on what we can promise"</p><p>"So, what do you suggest we do?"</p><p>"Here" he gave her a notepad "Write down what you're willing to give up, to support our daughter"</p><p>"I'd give up everything" she threw it back at him "Every, damn, thing"</p><p>"Your artist is about to break out, your studios are raking it in, you're going to give all that up to come live in Lima?"</p><p>"Live in Lima, hell no" she giggled nervously "She could come live with me in Cali"</p><p>"So, when am I going to see her?" he asked</p><p>"You can come over we'll take it in turns to pay"</p><p>"Mercy" he moaned looking into her eyes, she smiled at the familiarity, he was looking at her like she was his world again</p><p>"Sam" she moved closer "Kiss me" she watched him pull her face to his and kiss her lips, he sat back for a second contemplating his next move, before he pulled her back to him and kissed her harder "That's another alternative" she pulled back licking her lips with a smile</p><p>"I guess I could teach anywhere if I needed to" he watched her face coming towards him again</p><p>"You know I'm not moving to Texas"</p><p>"Why not?" he jerked away from her</p><p>"Come here" she pulled him by the back of his neck towards her again "I think we need more argument" she kissed him again "A lady that gets anything she wants" she reminded him</p><p>"Me and my big mouth" he smiled pulling her down onto the bed with him while their mouths fought for the win</p><p>"Wow" she got up and walked over to the door "Could I get a shower?"</p><p>"Sure" he smiled, sitting back to watch her peal her clothes off as she walked across the room "I guess it's time to hear my side of this argument" he told himself getting up to follow her to the bathroom, his clothes falling as he moved</p><p>"What took you so long?" she stood naked, turning the taps on</p><p>"Still greedy" he laughed</p><p>"No, still waiting for an apology" she stepped into the shower and looked back at him</p><p>"Apology?" he watched water falling down her, forming it's own waterfall between her legs</p><p>"Yeah, nearly 16 years ago, you promised me something, and the next day you broke it" she splashed the warm water on her skin</p><p>"I got banished to Nebraska for trying to keep that damn promise" he laughed</p><p>"So now you have the chance to make it right, why are you planning on leaving me again?" she grabbed his sponge</p><p>"I'm not leaving you" he stepped into the shower, grabbing the sponge off her "I'm here, now, ready to make good on that" he squeezed the wet sponge and watched the water trickle down her body "I've been craving you for nearly 16 years Mercy Jones" his eyes watching her lips with intent</p><p>"And I've been craving Cedes forever" she grabbed his hair and pulled him into her</p><p>"I can't believe you used Cedes as your stage name" he laughed</p><p>"But we know who we call Cedes" she looked at him smiling</p><p>"I'll try to unleash that beast again" he grabbed her bottom lip with his teeth</p><p>The water trickled down him, forcing her hands to rub soap into his chest, it was as hard as she remembered, she closed her eyes and let her hands slide down his chiselled arms, his flat chest pressing against her, the need to remember every touch was somehow important right now, "I remember you" her hands wondering as much as her mind</p><p>It had been a while, but right now they felt like those 15 year olds, in the alley at the back of his house fumbling around in the dark, trying to have sex "But this time I know exactly what I'm looking for" he mumbled in her ear, closing his eyes to relive the memories</p><p>Hot steam filled the air, it was hard to know who or what was producing it, his mouth carved it's trail down her body, his mouth providing her pleasure "You learned some skills" she kissed him when he stood up</p><p>"Come on, turn around, we haven't got enough time to chat" his spun her around to face the wall, lifted her leg and took what he wanted "I need to see if I remember how to activate Cedes" he whispered in her ear</p><p>"I hope you remember" she turned to look at him "And I love you" she stroked his cheek before her hand went back to the wall to support her</p><p>"I love you too" he hissed, grabbing her hair, and kissing her neck to muffle his loud groans, pretty soon she was breathing heavy, trying to hold in high pitched note they called Cedes "Let her out" he whispered, smiling as she let out the note louder than he remembered</p><p>"Sam" she screeched as waves of muscle spasms passed through her body, he stilled, and let it happen for her, pulling out when he felt himself bursting</p><p>"Sorry I don't have protection"</p><p>"Thanks" she rested against the wall catching her breath, he stood making sure the very last drop had left his body</p><p>"Cedes activator still works" he laughed "Was that a good start to making things right between us?" he grabbed the soap</p><p>"I'll answer that later" she giggled</p><p>"You're louder than ever, hotel tonight?"</p><p>"You got louder too" she laughed "Book it"</p><p>"Come on, Asia will be knocking soon" he washed her down and watched her step out the shower before washing himself "Hey" he came out the bathroom calling her to him "I just" he put his hand down the front of her trousers "Commando" he smiled "I was wondering what you had on, if your panties were on my radiator"</p><p>"It's just till I get home"</p><p>"I don't have a problem with it" he grabbed himself some clothes to get dressed, and watched her do her hair before they left for breakfast "We'll need to find out how serious Asia is about wanting our help" he mentioned as they walked down the stairs</p><p>"What do you mean?" Mercy stopped walking</p><p>"She might just be mad at her adoptive parents right now, and not mean any of it"</p><p>"Is that what you think?"</p><p>"It's not what I'm hoping this is, but we don't know do we"</p><p>"We should ask"</p><p>"No" he pulled her to him "This has to be her choice, not forced, it's a big deal"</p><p>"It will just break my heart if she leaves again"</p><p>"Mine too, but it's still her choice"</p><p>"I knew things were going too well" she moaned</p><p>"Don't give up, just don't expect anything until we're told" they carried on to the kitchen</p><p>"Happy Christmas" Ryder laughed at them walking in "Asia told us you guys all slept on the couch outside all night"</p><p>"Yeah, Happy Christmas everyone" Sam laughed turning to Mercy "What do you want?"</p><p>"I'll have what everyone else is having" she told him finding a seat at the table "Morning, Happy Christmas everyone" she sat looking at Marley, Ryder and Adam "Happy Birthday" she smiled at Ryder, who had his son in a neck chock hold</p><p>"Thanks" he smiled</p><p>"Are you busy later?" Marley asked, slapping Ryder to let Adam go</p><p>"I don't have to be, I don't know what Asia's got planned yet though"</p><p>"I thought we could hit the local wine bar this evening, catch up, we've got a few years to get through, plus Ryder wants a quiet one"</p><p>"I'd love that" Mercy smiled watching Sam place a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her "Thanks" he kissed her and sat down</p><p>"Oh" Ryder raised his eyebrow, letting Adam go "You two are an item?"</p><p>"I think it's safe to say we've been an item for nearly 17 years" Sam laughed</p><p>"You sneaky..."</p><p>"We haven't actually been together for 17 years" Sam laughed "But we've been connected"</p><p>"This is turning into one of those deep conversations" Marley rolled her eyes</p><p>"It's breakfast" Sam laughed</p><p>"When Sam came to live with us, we knew it was about a girl" Ryder told Mercy "Cried like a baby every night"</p><p>"Hey" Sam frowned</p><p>"What?" Ryder asked "It's true" he laughed "But if you'd have told me there was a child involved I'd have fought with you against Mom and Dad's decision" he told him sincerely "I can't imagine missing a minute of Amy or Adam's life" he looked into his brother's eyes "Sorry Dude"</p><p>"We've discussed all that with her and to be honest she's taken it all better than we have" Mercy told them</p><p>"It sounded to me like they had more making up to do than you guys" Marley told her</p><p>"Maybe" Mercy looked at her breakfast before tucking in, they small talked through breakfast, Mercy eventually grabbed her purse and got up to make her way home "Do you want to come?" she asked Sam</p><p>"Yeah" he got up and threw his napkin on the table "What about Asia?"</p><p>"Amy knows where Mercy's parents live, she can bring her round if she needs to" Marley told them "See you guys tonight"</p><p>"What are we doing for your birthday?" Sam asked</p><p>"Drinks and conversation later" Marley told him "Where are you going?" she watched them walking to the patio</p><p>"Getting some memories" Sam told her, pulling Mercy with him to take the walk down the back entry of his parent's home, they just about got out the gate before he attacked her lips "Suddenly that old feelings back again" he laughed "I can't bear the thought of anything alien closer to you than me" his hand slid down her trousers</p><p>"You better be ready to finish what you're about to start" she smiled at his hand movements</p><p>"You used to like my finisher traits" he kissed her neck, grabbing her mouth when the noise started, smiling when she shuddered in his hand, he put his hand on her chest covering her heart "I'm listening for our new beat" he closed his eyes and took in the sound, opening them when she finally relaxed "I still feel the same as I did at the bus top that first day, is that possible?"</p><p>"Very" she looked into his eyes "You're a dream I never thought would come true, but twice"</p><p>"Same dream" he smiled "You okay?" he moved his hand and kissed her lightly</p><p>"I'm fine, you?"</p><p>"I need tonight to rush on"</p><p>"Come on, let's get to my parent's house"</p><p>
  <strong>Mercy's Parents</strong>
</p><p>"Morning, happy Christmas" Mercy walked into the house shouting "Happy Christmas Grandma" she smiled at the woman, happy to see her</p><p>"Happy Christmas Sweetheart" Neville smiled at her, watching her kissing her Grandma and Mother before getting to him, Sam taking the unexpected hugs as he followed her before shaking Neville's hand "So last night was more than a revelation" he let Sam's hand go</p><p>"Yesterday was a pleasant surprise for us" Mercy told him "Asia's been an angel, but we also found each other again" she looked at Sam</p><p>"Oh" Neville looked at Annette "You two are…"</p><p>"What does Asia think of all that?" Annette joined the conversation</p><p>"We haven't told her yet" Sam told them</p><p>"So, this is pretty new?" Annette looked at him</p><p>"Thought about it yesterday, confirmed it this morning" Mercy snapped "And to be honest, no disrespect or anything, but it's got nothing to do with you" she looked from her mom to her Dad "Who I see"</p><p>"Although if Asia is going to be in our lives, we'd like her to be in yours too" Sam added</p><p>"We'd love that" Annette smiled "I know I said it last night, but I need to tell you two again, we made a mistake, and I know it's not enough but all I can think to say is sorry" she looked into her daughter's eyes "We truly believed we were doing the right thing at the time"</p><p>"There are always going to be... questions" he settled with, "But Asia wants to build relationships, and it's about making up time with her, and the new baby" Sam jumped in seeing Mercy about to kick up a storm. They were nowhere near ready to forgive them, they'd kept them at a distance for the past 16 years and that wasn't by coincidence, they were never going to forgive them for taking their baby away, and to add to the fire they were never going to forgive his parents either.</p><p>"Young lady" her Grandma called her over to the table, she took a seat next to her</p><p>"Grandma?" she took time to listen to what the woman might say</p><p>"I know you don't forgive your parents" she whispered "And I don't think you ever will, but try and understand why they were doing what they did, where we come from, it just wasn't the done thing, you'd have been banished in our country"</p><p>"I was banished Grandma"</p><p>"I know" she grabbed her granddaughter's hand "And I told your parents they were wrong about that, and I mean big time" she laughed Mercy felt a bit better knowing that had happened</p><p>"Thank you" she giggled</p><p>The door knocked, making everyone jump "That's Amy" Annette laughed "She's always banging the door like she's the damn police" Mercy went to answer it</p><p>"Morning Grandma, Nanny, Granddad" Asia laughed hugging onto Mercy, before going to greet them</p><p>"I have to get changed" Mercy told everyone, disappearing from the room, returning twenty minutes later in a black jump suit and denim jacket with some slinky slip on shoes and matching bag, Asia left Sam and moved quickly into Mercy's arms, starting conversation</p><p>Sam stood watching them together, he felt he was always going to be involved in this child's life because Mercy and he had this bond that grew more when she was around. Maybe he'd missed the childhood hobbies, recitals, knowing her as a child and everything that came with that, but there was just so much more to come. She was worryingly displaying needy behaviour and he wondered if that was as a consequence of them leaving her as a baby, or if she genuinely craved love, and if so, why, when she'd told them she'd had a great childhood.</p><p>He hadn't done much of any worth with his life to date, but stood watching them, smiling and talking to each other, he knew he wanted to be the best he could be for them, be that positive role model his Dad always talked about.</p><p>"You alright with that?" Mercy was suddenly stood in front of him asking</p><p>"With?" he looked at her</p><p>"Asia wants us to drop her off at her parent's house"</p><p>"Yeah sure" he looked at Mercy wondering why she was so hyped about that "When?"</p><p>"Now please" Asia grabbed hold of his arm smiling up at him, his heart swelled so big he had to breathe hard to make it pump again</p><p>"Mr and Mrs Jones, Grandma" he looked at Mercy's parents smiling still "Dinner's here later i hear, see you all then" he watched Mercy kiss her parents before they left</p><p>
  <strong>Devonshire Drive</strong>
</p><p>Asia had enough going on in her life right now to keep them entertained for the drive down. She'd met her Grandparents Evans officially and they'd promised her some family heirloom crib she was more than excited to see. Her Uncle Ryder had invited her to spend some time up in Nebraska with them before the baby came, she was in two minds as to when to take that trip, because she'd just met her natural parents, and she wasn't sure she'd ever want to leave them again.</p><p>To add to the mix her Great Grandma Hilton had invited her and the baby to Ghana to see where her Grandparents had grown up, she thought it was all talk until her Grandparents Jones offered to pay for the whole thing, everything that had happened in the last 24 hours had blown her mind "God I've missed a whole life" she finally flopped back in the seat telling Sam and Mercy</p><p>"This has all been a bit rushed for you, hasn't it?" Mercy looked at her</p><p>"How are you feeling? Sam looked at her through his mirror, sharing a smile</p><p>
  <em><strong>Asia:</strong> Then he smiled at me pa-rum pum pum pum me and my drum (Ooh hey yeah) me and my drum (Ooh hey yeah)</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>Mercy &amp; Sam:</strong> Oh, little Baby, pa-rum pum pum pum,I am a poor boy too pa-rum pum pum pum</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>Asia:</strong> I have no gifts to bring, pa-rum pum pum pum</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>Mercy &amp; Sam:</strong> Oh, worthy of a King, pa-rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>Mercy:</strong> Shall I play for you? shall I play for you? <strong>All:</strong> On my drum (Ooh hey yeah)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>'Little Drummer Boy' by Johnnyswim</strong>
</p><p>"Take a left here" her voice suddenly flat</p><p>"What's up?" Mercy asked concerned</p><p>"Nothing" she sunk into the seat "I'll be fine once this is over" she looked out the window "This next drive" she pointed to the left of them "Come in with me" she opened the car door and turned to ask</p><p>"Sweetheart" Sam huffed, he'd have liked nothing more, but for all legal purposes, these people were her family, he couldn't get between that "You need to do this bit alone, but we'll be right here" he grabbed Mercy's hand</p><p>Asia sat half in the car, her legs dangling, contemplating her next move, tapping her hand on her leg showing them she was nervous <strong><em>"I wonder, if I'm being real, do I speak my truth or do I filter to how I feel, I wonder, wouldn't it be nice, to live inside a world that isn't black and white..." '</em>Wonder' by Shawn Mendes</strong></p><p>"You can do this" Mercy grabbed her hand, realising this might be the last time they saw their child "We're fine with whatever happens"</p><p>"Are you sure?" she smiled</p><p>"Positive" Mercy let her hand slip out of hers watching her make her way to the house, Sam grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight watching their daughter disappear into the house for what might be the last time</p><p>"Are we doing the right thing?" he asked</p><p>"God, I hope so, I don't know how I'm going to get through losing her again"</p><p>"Maybe we'll have each other this time"</p><p>"Maybe" she smiled "I'd like that"</p><p>It seemed like they were only sat there for seconds before the door swung open and Asia was stood in the doorway shouting. It wasn't a quiet neighbourhood, they could hear music and shouting coming from across the road, but it was still a shock to hear it coming from Asia's home</p><p>"Should we drive off?" he asked watching the emotional verbal war spill into the street</p><p>"What?" Mercy gasped when the woman came out of the house "No fucking way" she gasped grabbing her phone out of her bag "Mom" she shouted down the phone</p><p>Sam sat not knowing which one to support, Asia was bursting a blood vessel on the front lawn, her hands flying about like she wanted to hit someone, while Mercy was having just as much of a meltdown, only she was sitting, with her hands flying all over the place "What?" he asked catching her conversation "You know her?"</p><p>"Mom" she cried down the phone "Swear to me you didn't know who Asia went to" she put the phone on speaker</p><p>"Sweetheart we don't know"</p><p>"I'm sitting her watching Asia arguing with her Mother, who looks very much like Jane Hayward, Maggie Haywards eldest from church"</p><p>"Are you sure it's her?" Annette asked "I mean the Haywards left church kind of in a hurry back then, but we thought it was because Joseph got himself a promotion"</p><p>"Did he get himself a promotion or a grandbaby?"</p><p>"I don't know Sweet…"</p><p>"Mom I got to go" Mercy closed the phone off and made to exit the car, ready for a fight</p><p>"Mercy" Sam grabbed her hand "Wait, think about this"</p><p>"What's there to think about, I watched this bitch cut a girls hair off for looking at her man, and they were in freaking church at the time, she's got an evil side, I've never liked her, and to think Asia's been with her"</p><p>"I'm sure she went through checks" Sam looked back at Asia still performing, a slight smile on his face for the trait connection between the two females in his life right now</p><p>"Is this funny to you?" Mercy snapped at him</p><p>"No" his eyes met hers "Of course not" he gripped her hand tighter</p><p>"As long as she's left that damn Mason guy, we might have some hope, should I go in?" she asked, looking at what was going on "He was the Minister's son, the worst guy in the church" she rolled her eyes "I'm sure he was sleeping his way through the congregation" she half laughed "We need to rescue that woman, Asia's going to break" she couldn't take any more of Asia's ranting</p><p>"Be cool about this, remember we owe these people"</p><p>"Are you seeing the same thing as me, does that look like we owe these people?" she looked across the lawn at Asia arguing in the street with Jane "Does that look like happy to you?"</p><p>"No" he held her hand "But we're the real parents, we're being tested, and we need to step up right now, there are no more chances for us, this is it"</p><p>"I hate when you're right" she smiled "But I love that you are"</p><p>"We can do this" he leaned in and kissed her "Come on" he got out the car and went round to help her out</p><p>Slowly they walked across the path listening to the conversation between their child and her Mother "Mercedes Jones?" Jane stopped talking to her daughter abruptly "What the hell are you doing here?"</p><p>"Will you two shut the fuck up" Mason appeared at the front door "Acting like trash out there"</p><p>"Mason?" Mercy gasped</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Jane asked again</p><p>"We dropped Asia off" Sam told her</p><p>"Yes Mother, I did it without your damn help, I found my biological parents" Asia screeched</p><p>"Get inside" Jane snapped at her</p><p>"You don't get to tell me what to do anymore, you washed your hands of me, remember?" Asia snapped at her</p><p>"Asia" Jane turned to look at her daughter "For once in your damn life, will you do as you're told"</p><p>"They might as well come in, they're not leaving without me" Asia told her, everyone stood staring at each other for a while before Jane looked around, shook her head, and invited them in</p><p>Surprisingly the conversation wasn't about Asia, it was about them, how Mason was once a very well to do Lawyer who had pilfered funds from one of his clients to feed a gambling addiction, how drink eventually added to the mix and now Jane felt stuck. Mason lay asleep on the couch while Jane unfolded their life to them, Mercy felt sad, it had taken Jane all these years to find out what she's seen at the age of 10.</p><p>"Asia coming home pregnant was the last straw for him" Jane looked at her husband "He'd been violent, many times towards me" she looked at Mercy "But I fear for her life and that of the baby" she wiped a tear "So I encouraged her to leave, and I still encourage it, he's not in a good place"</p><p>"So, what about you?" Mercy asked, Sam sat looking at the sleeping man, trying to stop himself from dragging him up and slapping him into next week</p><p>"I just make sure there's a bottle waiting for him and a couch for him to fall onto, his Dad would literally die if he knew the whole story"</p><p>"Is Minister McCarthy and his wife well?" Mercy asked</p><p>"Mom passed a while ago, but Dad's fine, he moved to Canada, years ago to another calling" Jane smiled</p><p>"So how did you know Asia was our child?" Mercy asked</p><p>"I knew she was yours, I watched you in church for nearly 14 years" Jane smiled "She has your mannerisms, she loves music, like her Grandma, but it wasn't until I saw her friend Amy's Dad that I linked the dots, I used to see you two on the bus together"</p><p>"We thought we were so careful" Sam smiled</p><p>"You wouldn't have noticed me, I was obsessed with this one" she pointed at Mason "I used to follow everyone, trying to catch them with him, just so I could beat their asses" she chuckled "More fool me" she rolled her eyes</p><p>"We're all fools when it comes to love" Mercy smiled touching her hand</p><p>"I'm guessing she's upstairs packing her things, you've seen my situation, there's no way I can cope with Asia here right now, the risk is too high, and then a baby in the mix" she wiped a tear "This isn't how I expected our journey as parents to end, but when we took her on, all we wanted was the best for her, and today" she looked into Mercy's eyes "My agenda is still the same, and right now, I'm praying you guys are the best thing for her"</p><p>"I'm not going to lie and say that isn't music to my ears" Mercy squeezed her hand "But I want you to know, from the bottom of my heart, that I'm so grateful for you taking her in, giving her a good life, and knowing when your best isn't good enough anymore, this has to hurt"</p><p>"Like a mother fucker" she laughed through tears</p><p>"Thank you, for everything" Sam hugged Mercy</p><p>"I'll just go help her" Jane pulled away from Mercy and went to see her daughter</p><p>Sam and Mercy sat looking at each other, they'd walked into the house thinking they were at least going to lose their daughter, now smiling at the realisation that they'd be leaving with a daughter and a grandchild to boot. They were silently happy, but it was clear from today's performance, life with Asia wasn't all about roses and sweetness, their daughter, like them, was nowhere near perfect.</p><p>Asia and Jane's conversation earlier had ended in a confrontational argumentative mess but by the time they came down the stairs with Asia's case they were both hugging and crying, Jane finally taking the lead on the situation, kissed Asia's forehead and letting her go</p><p>"We'll do our very best" Sam assured her</p><p>"I can't thank you guys enough for doing this for our girl" Jane smiled, stepping forward to hug Mercy "Do you mind?" she asked pointing at Sam</p><p>"No" Mercy frowned at the question, watching her hug Sam</p><p>"Look after her" she whispered in his ear</p><p>"We will" Sam assured her, turning at Asia grabbing his hand</p><p>"You better get out of here before he wakes up" Jane looked at Mason still sleeping</p><p>"Okay" Sam took Asia's case and said his goodbyes, watching Mercy and Jane hugging</p><p>Asia grabbed Mercy's hand and all three walked through the door and down the drive towards the car "Hold up" Asia let them go and turned to run back to her Mom. Sam and Mercy looked at each other defeated, it would have been hard for them to do too, he put her case down and stood watching her hugging her Mom "I'll send pictures" Asia told her "But I won't be back"</p><p>"Have a good life sweetheart" Jane stroked her face, watching her turn to get back to Sam and Mercy</p><p>"Okay let's do this" she told them picking her case up and walking towards the car. They got off the drive and past the house "Stop" Asia shouted, everyone jerking as the car came to a sudden halt "That was the last time, I'm ever going to refer to them as my parents, from this moment Mom, Dad, you're it" she kissed both of them on the cheek and sat back in the seat "Happy Christmas" she grinned</p><p>"Happy Christmas" they replied</p><p>"I think this baby's a boy" she told them closing her eyes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Journey Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Journey Home</strong>
</p><p>Sam and Mercy sat holding hands, the short trip back was quiet, there was a lot of emotion to fit into that journey, they felt like they were travelling home from the hospital with their new born, all the plans they'd ever had in their lifetime about raising their child was about to come true. Asia was sat at the back thinking about being happy, having to grow up real fast now she was going to be a mother in her own right, a single one at that, because if there was anything she was ever going to do in her lifetime it was being a brilliant Mom, because this history, right here, wasn't about to repeat itself.</p><p>Asia lay on the back seat hugging her baby bump, wishing life had dealt her a different hand, in relation to her relationship with Lathan, she'd have wanted him to be around to meet her parents right now, after all the conversations they'd had and all the tears he'd wiped up he deserved to be a part of this</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Flashback</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There were many days she'd sit in Lathan's battered old car damning her biological parents, he'd smile and reassure her that things weren't always as black and white as she'd want to paint them. But on this particular day he changed his tune, and that lead her to wonder where her mind was, it was the day before her 15th birthday, she was thinking of losing her virginity to this guy, and something deep inside her felt familiar, she thought being with him was her fate "What do you mean?" she snapped back at him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You've been thinking it for a while, I think you're right"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"For a start my parents didn't say anything about them using drugs" she snapped back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well fact remains, no one any good throws their kid away" he shouted "Why am I suddenly the enemy?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because you don't know shit about my parents"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, if those ones in there are anything to go by, and the government reckoned they were better" he shook his head disgusted</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck you Lathan" she'd slammed out the car and went into her house</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course the next day he came back all apologetic, laden with birthday presents and everything went ahead as planned, everything changed for her that night, even her perception of her birth parents, she actually cared what people thought about them, anything was better than the reality she was living right now</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>End of Flashback</strong> </em>
</p><p>"So, what happens now?" Asia leaned forward asking her now parents, as they pulled up outside Sam's parent's house</p><p>"I guess we call everyone together for dinner later, and tell them what we're doing" he told her</p><p>"What are we doing?" Mercy asked him</p><p>"We can talk about that when we get in" Sam told her</p><p>"All of us?" Asia asked</p><p>"At some point yes, but for now, just Mer.. Mom and I" he smiled</p><p>"I'm going to spend some time with Amy" Asia opened the door</p><p>"Don't open any presents till we get back" Sam instructed, watching her leave the car</p><p>
  <strong>Sam &amp; Mercy</strong>
</p><p>"What the hell just happened?" Mercy held her hair like she wanted to pull it out "Is this real?" she looked at Sam "Yesterday we were sitting in a hotel ready to meet one of your clingy ex's and today with have a grown child with a freaking grandbaby on the way"</p><p>"Breathe" he touched her thigh "Breathe" he watched her struggling to get her breath "Listen" her head sprung up "We were ready for this 16 years ago, we've got years of prep, we can do this"</p><p>"But where are we going to live? how are we going to look after a child, a baby? What am I going to do if I'm not singing? What are you going to do it you're not teaching? How is this going to work?"</p><p>"Mercy" he tried to get her to focus</p><p>"What are we going to do Sam?" he didn't actually have an answer, he looked around for a second before starting the car, stopping at star bucks, and went in</p><p>"We'll work it out" Sam told her looking around for seats "But you need to calm down" they sat at a table</p><p>"I'm trying" she looked at him, picking her drink up as the cup slide out of her hand "Shit" she hissed at the crash attracting attention, they both looked around the room</p><p>"Mercy" he grabbed her hands</p><p>"Give me a minute" she sprung up to find the bathroom, he gave her five minutes before he decided no more, she was in meltdown</p><p>"Mercy" he pushed the bathroom door open looking around before he went in "Babe" he stood behind her looking into the mirror at her terrified face, her hands gripping the sink so tight he felt sorry for it "Just breathe, I'm here" he hugged her "I'm not going anywhere this time" he rested his chin into her neck "I'm here, we'll face this together"</p><p>"What are we going to do?" she looked into the mirror at him</p><p>"We're going to take a walk, clear our heads, and work this out, together"</p><p>"I just feel like I'm going to be so crap at this"</p><p>"Me too" he smiled "But if we're crap together…"</p><p>"You're never crap at anything" she stroked his chin smiling</p><p>"Neither are you" he kissed her cheek "Remind me to put a mirror in our shower"</p><p>"Why?" she looked at him puzzled</p><p>"Call it a sex toy" he laughed</p><p>"Sam Evans" she rolled her eyes smiling "Let's walk" she turned kissing him on the lips "Wobble over" she grabbed his hand, ready to go</p><p>A short walk to the park, did the trick, they started to plan their life, things were going to change, having taken on Asia and the baby, they agreed without question they wanted to do this.</p><p>"I've said before, I'll move to yours, you have a business, I don't" he told her</p><p>"You have friends though; I don't want to ask you to leave them, friends are so fake in my world"</p><p>"To be honest most of my friends are happily married with children, except Jake, he'll be pissed" he laughed at the pending conversation.</p><p>"So, my apartment isn't going to fit everyone in once the baby arrives, we'll need to move"</p><p>"Not a problem, I have savings"</p><p>"Me too"</p><p>"And lastly" he looked at her unsure of how to word it "Asia" he held her hand "She needs to know we're a wall, we agree on everything, even if we don't, we can discuss it after the fact, but don't let her come between our decisions"</p><p>"That girl will wear you down before she attempts to tackle me" she laughed</p><p>"I must admit" he laughed "Watching you two today, there was no doubt in my mind you were from the same gene pool, you're both fierce" he looked at her "But if you think that shit is going to wash with me" he laughed "Think again, I'm not a pushover" he looked into her eyes "I left that shit back at 15, I swore what happened back then, would never happen to me again"</p><p>"But you're in love" she leaned in teasingly</p><p>"I am that" he laughed "Double in love"</p><p>"I can't wait to get you into bed tonight" her forehead touched his</p><p>"I'm there" he laughed, his lips grabbing hold of hers "But deflecting from me not being a pushover" he warned</p><p>"What Mercy wants..."</p><p>"Mercy will get, as long as Sam wants her to get it"</p><p>"Okay" she giggled "It's so exciting, but so freaking scary at the same time"</p><p>"Let's go agree all this with Asia" he jumped up and held his hand out to help her up</p><p>
  <strong>Asia &amp; Amy</strong>
</p><p>Back at Sam's parent's home Asia and Amy were deep in conversation about her new life, in wherever Asia's parents chose "I don't know how you can just accept everything" Amy snapped at her, half scared to be losing her cousin and half jealous of the adventure Asia had found herself in</p><p>"I accept my parents, and in doing that, I have to accept everything"</p><p>"Everything?"</p><p>"Shit" Asia hissed at her new realisation "What if they decide they can't do this, that they don't want me, that they can't cope with the baby, god what if they reject me?" she looked into her cousin's eyes panicked</p><p>"What happened to bad ass Asia?" Amy shook her</p><p>"They're my actual parents, you know, people I never dreamed I'd meet, I have this really warm feeling when I'm with them, much like how I feel when I'm with Lathan, and I know I love him"</p><p>"Love?" Amy rolled her eyes at Asia's ridiculous "I can't stand my parent's half the time, let alone love"</p><p>"You love your parents Amy, even I can see that, and they love you"</p><p>"When I get what I want" she laughed "They're my parents"</p><p>"Exactly, and I'll go wherever they tell me to, I never want to be without them, ever again"</p><p>"If you're sure"</p><p>"I'm sure that's what I want, but I'm yet to hear what they want" Asia smiled "And thanks for being my sounding board"</p><p>"God, this is hungry work" Amy laughed "Let's go see if they're ready to go for dinner" she got up dragging Asia with her</p><p>The Conversation</p><p>"Hi" Asia smiled at her parents sitting in the kitchen</p><p>"Hi" Sam and Mercy, smiled happy to see her</p><p>"Sorry" she hugged them "This is all still very new to me; I can't get enough of you guys"</p><p>"Can we have our conversation now?" Sam asked</p><p>"Sure" she looked at Amy, all that uncertainty flooding across her mind as she followed her parents through to the living room "So" she sat down hard on the couch "Are you going to keep me?"</p><p>"Of course we are" Mercy gasped, sitting next to her daughter "What would make you ask something like that?"</p><p>"Everything was a bit much back there, I thought once you'd seen my diva"</p><p>"Have you seen your Mom's Diva?" Sam laughed sitting on the footstool in front of them "She was going just as hard at it in the car, watching you go through that, where do you think you get it from?"</p><p>Asia laughed rolling her eyes "How are you going to cope?" she asked her Dad</p><p>"I have ways" he looked at Mercy</p><p>"So" Mercy evaded the look "We decided to live in California, what do you think about that?"</p><p>"Cali's good, or so I hear"</p><p>"We'll need to move to a new house, my place is nowhere big enough for the baby as well" Mercy frowned "But we'll try and get that done as quickly as possible"</p><p>"I'm fine with that"</p><p>"We'll have to stop off at my place tomorrow, there are a few things to tie up, I need to put my place on the market, which I've started already, and see about getting a new job, I'm on it" he held his phone up</p><p>"We're doing this?" Asia laughed</p><p>"Just so you know, I've already told your Mom" he smiled at Mercy for the new title "Sam as friend, partner and now Dad can be very liberal, but don't take advantage, because, as Sam the man I can be very stubborn"</p><p>"I think you might be the only man in the world I'm about to ever take orders from" Asia laughed</p><p>"Okay so take the time after presents to get yourself packed and ready for our flight in the morning" Sam told both of them "We're going out for quick drinks with your Uncle and Aunt, so we'll see you in the morning" he looked at Asia</p><p>The Evans family walked round to Mercy's parent's house, it turned out to be better than Mercy had thought it would be, her Mom ended up having to cook food that she was used to, instead of getting all cultural again. After dinner they opened presents, sang happy birthday to Ryder and watched him open his presents, Mercy, Sam and Asia packed, before Ryder, Marley, Sam and Mercy left the others watching movies to get ready for their night out</p><p>
  <strong>Evening Out</strong>
</p><p>"Will I do?" Mercy came to her front door asking,</p><p>"This is going to be a really short night" Sam grabbed her waist and pulled her to him "Really short" he kissed her on the lips</p><p>"Fine by me" she giggled pushing him to get into the cab "Hi" she greeted Ryder and Marley waiting for them, the two lady's finding easy chatter for the journey, they had teenagers and brothers in common, and Mercy was eager to learn</p><p>"We thought we could really let our hair down tonight" Ryder told his brother "Maybe the ladies could bring on their diva"</p><p>"I generally only do diva when I'm on stage to be honest" Mercy laughed</p><p>"I beg to differ" Sam laughed</p><p>"What" she laughed slapping his leg softly</p><p>"Hold on, stage?" Ryder asked</p><p>"Yeah I've been known to get paid for singing" she laughed</p><p>"You're in the presence of music royalty" Sam smiled at her, their eyes connecting</p><p>"So, what is the deal with you two?" Ryder asked "I mean how long were you two actually together for?"</p><p>"Fourteen months and three days" Sam laughed</p><p>"Are you guys going official?"</p><p>"We'll announce it when we know" Mercy laughed "We have a daughter, grandchild on the way, and a lifestyle to change, we haven't really got around to us yet"</p><p>"But we've started the conversation" Sam quickly added "Oh we're here" he opened the cab door and stepped out, helping Mercy and Marley out, they could hear the music before they entered the bar. The drinking started as soon as they got inside, Mercy was ordering champagne by the bottle before she knew what was happening, everyone was more than ready to let their hair down.</p><p>They danced, sang and talked throughout the night, then suddenly four hours had gone by, they were all worse for wear, and Sam was mumbling about a flight the next morning. An hour later, they were drinking for his birthday, after finishing another bottle, everyone was ready for home, they jumped in a cab, dropped Ryder and Marley home, grabbed their overnight bag out of Sam's car and made their way to the hotel "What?" Mercy asked at the strange look he was giving her</p><p>"I was just thinking on what Ryder said earlier"</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"About us, what we are to each other, what we want"</p><p>"Please, let's not get serious right now, we can work all that stuff out later" she frowned "My heads full of drink and sex, hotel and sex, birthday and sex" she giggled</p><p>"What Mercy wants, Mercy gets" he laughed, hugging her, for now the fact that they were living together in California was more than enough for him, she was right, they'd known each other for nearly 17 years, but they really didn't know each other at all. What was left of the night was theirs, behaving like teenagers, they drank, played loud music, and made very loud love all over the place, the birthday gifts just kept coming, that wasn't going to be possible for a while, when Asia and then a baby came into the mix</p><p>Monday</p><p>"Shit" Sam jumped out of his sleep "We're going to be late" he nudged Mercy "Come on"</p><p>"Sam" she moaned turning over</p><p>"Come on, you promised you'd get up" his voice wondered off</p><p>"Do I have to?"</p><p>"Come on" he pulled her by the hand "Asia"</p><p>"Five minutes"</p><p>"Come on" he yanked at her hand, pulling her across the room and into the running shower</p><p>They came out of the shower wide awake, having officially celebrated his birthday, Mercy making a call home while Sam threw their things into the overnight bag and ordered coffee. He sat on the bed listening to her conversation, she didn't sound like his Mercy, she sounded like a boss, one that took no bull, and played hard</p><p>"Okay" she locked her phone "That's done, I've told them a week just to be sure"</p><p>"Who was that you were talking to?"</p><p>"Earl" she flashed her hair off her shoulder, and looked back at the mirror "He's a friend, and my mastering engineer, as well as doing other things around the studio"</p><p>"Other things, around the studio?"</p><p>"Yes" she huffed "The studio Sam" she turned to look at him "What are you saying?"</p><p>"Nothing" he got up at the knock at the door, grabbing their coffee and handing her one</p><p>"Sam" she grabbed his arm before he could move off "We wouldn't be doing this if there was anyone else, you know that don't you?"</p><p>"I know" he half smiled "I guess I'm just jealous that someone knows you better than me"</p><p>"But nobody knows me like you know me" she pulled him to her and kissed him lightly "I'm ready" she stood up, grabbed her coffee and his hand "We've got this"</p><p>"We've got this" he agreed</p><p>"Talking about jealousy, am I going to meet up with any of your ex's?"</p><p>"Don't see any of them anymore, except Brittany, she's not an ex, she's married to my friend, but for some reason, she acts like my Mother" he laughed</p><p>"How many were there?"</p><p>"Three" he told her not bothering to look at her "You?"</p><p>"Two"</p><p>"Will I be meeting any of them?"</p><p>"I don't know, I'm still in the business, you might" he stood biting his top lip looking down at her</p><p>"I know myself" he laughed "I'm going to be all up in that mess, if they come in my space"</p><p>"And you know me" she laughed</p><p>"Yeah I know you" he threw his arm over her shoulder "You gave me my beat" he kissed her forehead "And our baby girl" they walked out the hotel and into their cab, leaving the door card in the box</p><p>"Why did we not talk about our relationships?" she asked on their way back home</p><p>"I didn't want to know, remember, and I didn't want you thinking there was anyone other than you" he kissed her forehead</p><p>"Our rollercoaster is about to start" she looked into his eyes, the cab moving through the almost empty streets</p><p>"Close your eyes" he told her "I've found the perfect words and killer beat for us" she closed her eyes and took in the noise of the streets, cab and their breathing her man coming at her with</p><p>
  <em>Stop all this talk, where did it come from, you're way off the mark</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We're not the problem, it's life that is hard, but we'll figure it out, stop tearing yourself apart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you still what I want? let me give you the answer, and pretty enough</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Are you're crazy for asking, I still get a rush every time that we touch, you're more than enough for me</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>'Who I Love' by Guy Sebastian</strong>
</p><p>"I love it" she smiled up at him</p><p>"We'll work it out" he kissed her nose, the rest of the journey was silent, both of them apprehensive for the journey ahead "Here we go" he finally cut the silence when they stopped outside his parent's home</p><p>
  <strong>Texas</strong>
</p><p>They'd spent the half an hour they'd left themselves watching Sam open gifts and saying goodbye to their families, everyone was tearful, this had been a very different homecoming to the ones they were used to, Asia's presence made a difference to everyone, plus Grandma Hilton was due to fly back home in a week.</p><p>With the hire car returned, the new family sat huddled together in the airport lounge, it was only 6am and they could have all done with a bit more sleep "Come on" Sam knocked them when their flight was ready for boarding, they spent the journey watching a movie, all thinking about what was waiting for them in Sam's hometown</p><p>Four hours after departure, they were standing in his apartment "Well this is home for this week at least" he showed them around, his one bed home "I guess you two could have my bed and I'll sleep in here" he pointed at the couch. There were books everywhere, but being a teacher that was to be expected "Sorry" he moved some of the books off the couch "I clearly wasn't expecting company, and the bedroom's worse"</p><p>"You guys can have the bed, I'm fine out here" Asia flopped on the couch "I was up half the night waiting for you guys to get in, I'm catching some sleep right now" she lay down and curled up</p><p>"Hot drink?" Sam asked "I wished I could sleep, but I've made an appointment to go see Figgins at 12pm, explain myself, hopefully I can get into the University to pack my things and make some calls to Cali, see if there's anything going" he stood getting things ready for their drink, "An old colleague, a Lecturer, moved over there a while back, I might still have his contact somewhere" he looked around the kitchen, before opening a draw to take an address book out "Check this for William S" he passed the book to Mercy</p><p>"It's been years since I've seen one of these" she laughed opening the book</p><p>"Those are all very private numbers in there, too private to lose in a phone" he warned "Very important people"</p><p>"Here he is" she passed him the book</p><p>"Thanks" he passed her a hot drink and picked up the book "Will you deal with storage for Wednesday please?" he looked around "Laptop's over there" he pointed to the kitchen table "And I'll bring a birthday lunch back with me" he walked off towards his bedroom "Make yourself at home, I'll be back as quick as I can" he came out of his bedroom twenty minutes later looking very professional, the jeans and t-shirt replaced by shirt, tie and trousers, his hair tied back and his briefcase in hand "Bye" he kissed a sleeping Asia "Bye you" he pulled Mercy's mouth to him, and kissed her</p><p>"Don't forget you said you were going to meet up with your friends on Thursday" she reminded him</p><p>"If we get everything done" he smiled "You should come"</p><p>"What about Asia?"</p><p>"She should be fine for a couple of hours or so, she's fifteen, and responsible"</p><p>"I'll ask her when she wakes up"</p><p>"I'll see you in a while" he kissed her again and left the apartment, tapping on his phone "Jake" he called when his friend answered "Yeah I'm back, I need to see you on Thursday, thanks" he laughed at Jake's birthday wishes "The snooker hall 5pm"</p><p>He got to Figgins' house, plugged Jake to him as his replacement, called William for a reference, elated when he learned the man was at Southern California University and there were posts coming up in the new study year, that was one of the most prestigious institutes in the area, it certainly impressed Figgins.</p><p>After arranging for his belonging at the college to be picked up, the next thing on his agenda was getting his place rented out, he called a few local estate agents, and sorted out shipping for his instruments, books and things before ordering lunch to pick up on his way home.</p><p>"Hi, is it true are you really leaving?" Quinn met him at the pizza hut door</p><p>"Hi" he laughed "That was quick, yes I am" he smiled "I'm moving to California"</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"The weekend maybe"</p><p>"That soon" she smiled "Is there a leaving party?"</p><p>"Not as such, I'm meeting Jake at the snooker hall on Thursday at 5pm that's about it" he smiled "Tell Artie to come down if he's around"</p><p>"I will" she smiled walking off, she'd always pretended to be a great girl to all Artie's friends, but as soon as she got that proverbial noose around his neck, she did her best to cut him off from all of them, including him.</p><p>He made his way back home, finished lunch, and relaxed with his family, Asia had slept most of the evening and they'd allowed it, she'd had a rough weekend, and he was enjoying his second birthday in life, wrapped in Mercy</p><p>By Tuesday afternoon they'd showed the first agent around the property, in between busily getting the boxes packed, for storage or shipping, all done before 5pm. They'd made decisions about which pieces of furniture were going, by the evening they'd listened to two more estate agents and packed two cases before Sam called time on it all, they could see he liked the quiet life, there was another night in, Wednesday was furniture removal day, and a day closer to Sam leaving his life behind</p><p>
  <strong>Thursday</strong>
</p><p>"We're going to be late" Sam looked at his phone, trying to rush Asia and Mercy on, they'd spent an unimaginable amount of time in the bath, Mercy had agreed to pass on sex because Asia was in the small house, they were both frustrated, and the bath was feeling all of that</p><p>"Carry on, we'll catch you up" Mercy told him still trying to sort her hair out</p><p>"I don't want to be late, I'll call you a cab" he kissed her forehead and left her to it</p><p>Mercy and Asia had stalled on purpose, they really didn't want to be there to take the blame for taking their friend away from the life he'd built with them, but they didn't know how to tell him that, they sat in his bedroom contemplating what to do</p><p>"We're not ashamed of ourselves, are we?" Asia walked into the bedroom asking her Mom</p><p>"No of course not"</p><p>"So why aren't we going again?" she sat on the bed looking at her Mom still doing her hair</p><p>"Let's give him half an hour and then follow" Mercy laughed, her daughter was calling her out on her fears</p><p>
  <strong>Snooker Hall</strong>
</p><p>"Hey" Sam walked in, smiling at Jake, and Artie sat waiting for him "Great to see you guys" he looked at Artie "You should have told me this was what I needed to do to get you out your nest, I'd have done it sooner" He grabbed Artie's waiting hand</p><p>"So, dude, you're leaving us?" Artie smiled</p><p>"For California" Jake grabbed his hand greeting him too</p><p>"Yeah about that" he sat down "I" he looked around the room "I finally connected with Mercy you know"</p><p>"Are you serious?" Jake rolled his eyes</p><p>"Have you been drinking already?" Artie asked</p><p>"Every time you get drunk you talk about this imaginary Mercy girl, please give that shit up" Jake told him</p><p>"I'm not drunk" he laughed "And she's real"</p><p>"So why California?" Brittany's voice came into the conversation</p><p>"Brittany" he stood up "Where's Matt?"</p><p>"He's away on business" she smiled sitting next to him</p><p>"So?" he looked around the table at his friends "Cali because that's where she lives"</p><p>"So you have to move to her?" Brittany asked "Are you faking it?"</p><p>"Sam" Mercy and Asia were standing looking at the group of people sat in the booth</p><p>"Guys" Sam jumped up and stood between them "This is.."</p><p>"Cedes?" Jake asked surprised</p><p>"Yes" Mercy smiled nervously, stepping forward to shake hands</p><p>"Jake, pleased to meet you"</p><p>"Artie" Artie held his hand out for shaking looking between Sam and Mercy "You chose Sam?" he asked, an unbelieving smirk on his face</p><p>"Yes" she looked back at Sam wide eyed before shaking Artie's hand</p><p>"Sorry" Artie shook his head "Pleased to finally meet you"</p><p>"Finally?" Mercy looked back at Sam surprised</p><p>"Yes" Jake smiled "We thought you were a figment of his imagination"</p><p>"Brittany" Brittany looked at her smiling, not offering her hand</p><p>"The Mother" Mercy smiled, nodding at Sam knowingly</p><p>"What's this about Sam, the money?" Brittany looked past her to speak to Sam</p><p>"Pardon?" Mercy asked, she didn't get to say anything else, Asia was obviously offended</p><p>"How dare you" Asia stepped in front of her Mom, angry</p><p>"Asia" Mercy looked at her daughter</p><p>"No Mom" she looked back at Brittany "You have no right talking about my Mom like that"</p><p>"I was actually talking to Sam" Brittany corrected her "But you could do with finding some manners"</p><p>"Brittany" Sam stepped in "I came to say bye to everyone, not to argue"</p><p>"And that's fine, as long as you're doing it all for the right reasons Sam, I mean, less than a week ago you left a single man, and now you've come back with a random family, ready to give up everything, and everyone you've ever known?"</p><p>"I knew Mercy before I knew any of you, and Asia is my daughter"</p><p>"Your daughter?" Brittany asked shocked</p><p>"We had her when we were 15, she found us on Saturday, and I'm already in love with them" he grabbed Mercy's hand "And I choose my family, wherever they are, every time, I'm never losing them again"</p><p>"Sam, I'm sorry" Brittany's tone apologetic</p><p>"Dude" Jake laughed, changing the mood "Superstar Cedes is your mystery lady?"</p><p>"Do you really want my opinion?" Artie asked laughing "Teaching students in Dallas comes third, go with god Evans"</p><p>"Can I get your autograph?" Jake asked Mercy</p><p>"Sure" she smiled</p><p>"Mercy, Asia" Brittany caught their attention "I really must apologise, I really was just looking out for Sam, I'm sorry"</p><p>"That's fine, I actually understand that, I'm grateful even, but we got this" Mercy looked up at Sam smiling before signing the autograph for Jake</p><p>They spent the evening sharing, everyone excited for having a superstar in their midst, a few of his colleagues from the college turned up and the party got rowdy. By the time the night was coming to the end, it truly felt like a final goodbye, everyone kissing, hugging or shaking hands with a man, it was plain to see, they truly respected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Goodbyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Goodbyes</strong>
</p><p>"You alright?" Asia took the empty spot on the other side of her Dad on the couch, he was being unusually quiet</p><p>"Yeah" he smiled stroking a stray curl off her face "It's just a bit sad, leaving everything behind" he told her "Made me proud you, defending your Mom in the hall like that tonight"</p><p>"That's what we do isn't it?" she smiled at him "Don't worry I'll defend you too Dad" she looked up at him, his heart swelled, that was the first time she'd actually called him that "Yeah, I said Dad" she giggled at his face</p><p>"I heard you" he giggled</p><p>"There it is" she touched his cheek "You have my smile"</p><p>"You mean you have mine" he laughed, Mercy lay on his chest listening to them, smiling at the moment</p><p>New Years Eve morning, Sam's one bed was unrecognisable, packed boxes and odd bits of furniture were gone and the house was more or less clean and ready to let, he was expecting a call from the estate agent on Monday morning about that. There was nothing else to do but to wait for news from William about the pending Job, they ate out on Friday night, brought the new year in at home, and Saturday watched re-runs of old movies, before going to bed and falling asleep talking about his friends, their new life together, Asia and the baby,</p><p>
  <strong>January</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunday</strong>
</p><p>They woke up to Asia planted firmly in the middle of them sleeping like a baby "Hey" Sam nudged her, having nearly hugged her thinking she was Mercy</p><p>"Mm" she moaned still sleeping</p><p>"Leave her" Mercy whispered</p><p>"No" he nudged her again "Asia"</p><p>"What?" she opened her eyes, snapping</p><p>"It's yes Dad, Father or whatever" he snapped, her eyes opening fast at his tone "Don't do that again, if you're sharing our bed, ask first"</p><p>"You were asleep Dad" she told him sarcastically "I slept on top of the covers"</p><p>"Don't do it again" he told her</p><p>"We sleep commando" Mercy told her</p><p>"Oh" she jumped up "God" she rubbed her nightclothes down and left the room</p><p>"Make the coffee" Sam shouted after her, Mercy lay giggling in the bed "That wasn't awkward at all was it?" he laughed hugging her</p><p>"Not at all" she laughed "What time's our flight?"</p><p>"Just after 11am"</p><p>"Plenty of time" she pulled him onto her</p><p>"We agreed, not with Asia in the house" he pulled away "I don't have locks on the doors"</p><p>"Find a way, because what Mercy wants" Mercy smiled "Tell her to stay out and knock"</p><p>"You're too loud" he looked at the door</p><p>"So, what are you saying, we should never have sex again?"</p><p>"No" he laughed nervously "Just that here, now, isn't the right time"</p><p>"I've got just the place" she got up and grabbed his hand to make their way to the bathroom</p><p>"You're constantly getting me on that damn promise I made" he stood watching her shut the door before he grabbed her hips, pressing her against him, looking into her eyes with want before his lips found hers for a passionate kiss. "Look in the mirror" he told her watching her turn to grab hold of the sink while he pulled her further away from it his hand drawing a line down her back, while she watched him, before his lips followed, teasingly</p><p>"Sam" she hissed greedy for more</p><p>"Be patient" he laughed, his tongue invading her body "You like that?"</p><p>"I love that" she moaned</p><p>Suddenly he sucked hard, she screamed so loud he stopped and turned her around "Told you, too loud"</p><p>"You shouldn't do sexy shit like that then" she moaned pushing his head back down to finish her off</p><p>"No, I need you" he pulled his head away, "God, it's been a while" he gasped, as the stood getting breathless "I'll get this up to twenty minutes soon" he promised her as they stood clung to each other, breathing heavy</p><p>"In a year we'll still be fighting for orgasms after an hour, lap this up" she laughed turning the shower on</p><p>They showered, got dressed, stripped the bed ready for tenants, and went to get that coffee they'd ordered from Asia, she was sitting listening to music and tapping something on her phone "You guys are embarrassingly loud" she took her ear phones out seeing them cross the room</p><p>"Yeah" Mercy laughed</p><p>"I got that trait from you too" she laughed</p><p>"Too much information" Sam held his hand up at her</p><p>"Come on Dad, it's sex, I'm pregnant" she pointed at her baby bump</p><p>"What are you listening to?" Mercy changed the subject</p><p>"Just catching up on some of your songs and stuff" she jumped off the chair and went over to the kettle "I was waiting for you to show before I put the water in" she told them flicking the kettle back on "Sugar?"</p><p>"No" they both called back</p><p>"Nor milk in both, just as it comes" Sam told her</p><p>"Mom, I was thinking if you could teach me to sing, I could maybe follow in your footsteps"</p><p>"And I was thinking, who's looking after our grandbaby while you're galivanting around the country?" Sam asked</p><p>"It was just a thought" she looked at him and then at her Mom "Is he due?"</p><p>"I think we're both learning about him" she whispered</p><p>"I can hear you two" he looked at Mercy</p><p>"Coffee" Asia put in front of him "And I'm sorry if I said something wrong"</p><p>"You didn't" he grabbed her hand "I guess I'm going to miss this place more than I thought" he looked around the room "Sorry" he looked up at her before looking at Mercy "Excuse me a minute" he got up and went to the bedroom</p><p>"Is something wrong with him?" Asia asked</p><p>"Maybe he's just sad, this is responsible stuff we're doing here"</p><p>"Do you think he thinks he made a mistake?"</p><p>"What?" Mercy asked "About us?" she pointed at herself "Never, if there's one thing he does know it's that it's definitely us, it's probably to do with moving, the first one was painful for us, or maybe the wasted years, he might be stressed about what kind of father he needs to be for you, and don't forget we're still struggling with what we are to each other, there's a lot going on"</p><p>"I'm fine with whatever he wants to be to me, he's my Dad"</p><p>"And I'm sure he will be too, once he gets his bearings" she looked at the bedroom door "Actually give me a minute" she got up to go see Sam "Hey" she opened the bedroom door and stepped in</p><p>"Hey" he wiped his wet face before looking at her "Sorry"</p><p>"Don't" she walked over to him "You do what you need to do, I'm sure I'm going to flip out big time when I have to leave my fanny pad" she giggled "That came out all wrong"</p><p>"A fanny pad, is it all pink and shit?" he laughed</p><p>"No" she chuckled "It's red, cream and black"</p><p>"I think that's worse" he smiled "I think everything's just hit me, I have this responsibility, a family, you back in my life, and after everything we did she still loves us"</p><p>"Sam"</p><p>"No, I mean, it's so overwhelming to have someone love you so unconditionally like that, I shout and she apologises, I don't get it" he looked around "And leaving all this, I thought I'd die here" he grabbed her hand</p><p>"Are you alright?" she hugged him</p><p>"I'm overwhelmed with love" he wrapped his arms around her "I'm glad you're here"</p><p>"Me too" she held him for a while before she got up and held her hand out for him to grab "Come on, I can't wait to introduce you to my very red bedroom"</p><p>"Yeah" he grabbed her hand</p><p>They washed up, got dressed, grabbed their belongings, and watched Sam say goodbye to his apartment before making the journey to the airport. By the time they were sitting on the plane, Mercy had been sent five property details by estate agents, and as soon as lift off was cleared they were deep in discussion about their options</p><p>
  <strong>California</strong>
</p><p>The five hour journey ended with them standing in the middle of a very red and black apartment in West Hollywood, on the drive home, everything about the place had Asia screaming, she'd got her itinerary planned before they even hit Mercy's block. "So, this is it" Mercy spun round in the living room telling them, the penthouse apartment spacious and neat</p><p>"It's very red" Asia laughed, looking at the red walls, white woodwork, red flooring, and black furniture, with white throws on some couches, black on others. The kitchen, black with spots of shining silver and a red splash back above the sink and cooker "Not such a typical girl"</p><p>"Very red" Sam agreed "You have got to choose one of those two houses" he told Asia "I can't live here" he laughed, moving at Mercy trying to slap him</p><p>"The studio isn't far from here maybe a half hour, depending on traffic"</p><p>"We could go see it" Sam suggested</p><p>"Everyone works even on Sundays" Mercy frowned "If we go today, they'll expect me to work, can we leave it till tomorrow?" she asked "But we need to view those two properties tomorrow morning first" she quickly added</p><p>"Is that a bedroom?" Asia pointed at a door opposite the open plan kitchen</p><p>"Yeah" Mercy walked towards her "You can have this bedroom" she opened the door to a queen sized bed "It's got it's own amenities"</p><p>"Oh a shower" Asia rushed across the room "That's where you can find me" she disappeared into the bathroom, Sam peeped in and carried on walking down the side of the kitchen to find the other room</p><p>"That's ours" she grinned at him</p><p>"Shower?"</p><p>"Yeah" she smiled "One day we're actually going to do this in a bed again"</p><p>"Our history's all about stand-up sex" he laughed, dropping his clothes as they walked across the bedroom into the bathroom. An hour or so later they finally got dressed and made their way back into the living room, Sam knocking Asia's door on the way through "Asia" he called</p><p>"Dad" she called through the door</p><p>"We're going out to have a look around, want to come?"</p><p>"The baby needs sleep, I'll be fine"</p><p>"Okay, we'll come back as quick as we can" he called through the door</p><p>"Okay"</p><p>"We're walking" Mercy told him "I don't have a car around here, it's a pain to park, people tend to walk everywhere anyway"</p><p>"That's fine" he grabbed her hand, kissing it as they left the apartment, and in turn the building "Gosh is this place made up of restaurants and bars?" he asked looking at all the empty chairs outside shops</p><p>"Pretty much" she giggled watching him shaking his head "You think it's busy now" she told him as they dodged people walking towards them "You should see it when the bars open up"</p><p>"I think that's a no thanks" he dodged someone else "I can't live this close to a town"</p><p>"Well there goes the 9am viewing" she looked at him "I thought you liked that house?"</p><p>"I do" he smiled "But I pictured it near the sea maybe, or even a little into the countryside, not smack in the middle of a city"</p><p>"Santa Monica?" she asked</p><p>"I really don't know where that is"</p><p>"Near the sea, houses are more spaced out, expensive, same distance away from work for me"</p><p>"Don't worry about the price, we can afford it"</p><p>"Are you sure?" she looked up at him, taking her phone out to update the estate agent</p><p>"I get paid for my songs you know" he looked at her</p><p>"I know you do" she giggled</p><p>"What's that giggle about?" he looked at her</p><p>"You'll see" she gripped his hand tighter and took him around the town</p><p>The evening was spent indoors, eating pizza while watching a movie, he was so engrossed in the film he never realised Mercy and Asia had fallen asleep until they were deep in sleep. He smiled at the scene, his heart swelled with love, as he sat stroking Mercy's hair wondering how he was ever able to live without his two gifts from God.</p><p>
  <strong>Monday</strong>
</p><p>Everyone was up early, it was Mercy's first day to work and the plan was for them all to go in and get the introductions over with</p><p>He was unsure why he gasped when he walked into the very red and black studio, the red alley like corridor with four doors leading from it felt claustrophobic, they walked into the third door and he was pleasantly surprised at the tasteful grey furniture, sparkling equipment, deeper red walls and a corner couch seating a comfortable five persons "Morning" Mercy's voice stopped everyone, two guys sitting at the mixer while another, he assumed was Alex stood in the booth. "Sam, Asia this is Angelo and Earl" she pointed at them respectively "And the guy in there is Alex" she pointed at the young guy in the booth obviously at work already "Are we set?" she asked Earl, throwing her jacket and purse on the couch behind her, pointing at it for Sam and Asia to sit</p><p>"We're set" Earl looked at her, wondering who these people she'd brought into the studio were</p><p>Sam and Asia looked at each other, this wasn't the woman they'd just walked in with, she was even ordering them around "Let's hear it" she stood watching everyone shuffling to ready mode, before the band started, everyone sat listening to Alex tuning up and then suddenly he was singing <strong>'17' by Pink Sweat$</strong> his voice caught Asia's attention from the second he opened his mouth, she sat watching him</p><p>Sam looked at Mercy as soon as the first words started, the guy was singing one of his songs, she smiled at him "You see?" she grinned</p><p>
  <em>I would need a million words, if I tried to define, all the things you mean to me, for you, I'd die a thousand lives</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Special kind of energy, cause love is born when hearts collide, every time you touch me, you remind that I'm still alive</em>
</p><p>The words stabbed into Asia's heart, she sat thinking about her relationship with Lathan, she'd loved him with all her heart, he'd told her he loved her, with that rugged tough boy look, ripped jeans and the sexiest deep blue eyes, he'd talked her into giving away her virginity and at the time, she wanted to do it. But everything that followed that blissful night, told her it was all wrong, she wouldn't take any of the warning signs, she watched her friends slowly fizzle out of her life, she even started skipping school because it was all so lonely. There was so much Jane and Mason had predicted, even to him getting her pregnant and running away, she really wanted to believe his parents had sent him away, but he was so strong headed, she was sat having doubts right now.</p><p>
  <em>So promise you'll never change, and I'll always be the same, we'll be dancing the same groove when we're 92, the same as 17</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I'll never lie to you, just don't you hold back on me, I wanna love you as strong when we're 92 the same as 17</em>
</p><p>The singing drew her attention again, she looked up into some really hazy grey eyes and smiled at him, he was cute and singing to her, great combination as far as she was concerned, but wasn't that the combination she'd fallen into before "Hey" her Dad's voice interrupted the stare, she looked at him, she'd actually forgotten he was sitting there "That is not the focus"</p><p>"Yeah" she smiled, looking sheepishly back at the guy now smiling at her</p><p>
  <em>I don't really know what's right, but I could never call you wrong, I just wanna dance with you floating over marble floors</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're something like an angel, you do something to my mind, I could see a thousand years, when I'm looking in your eyes</em>
</p><p>This was not the time or the place for what she was feeling, but there was no doubt she was feeling this boy, his sexy eyes were calling her not just to him but straight into bed. She looked down at herself for a second, she was pregnant with Lathan's baby, what the hell was she thinking. This guy's voice echoing through her as their eyes met again, the music all but stopped, it felt like they were alone in that place, and he was singing directly to her, she was so into him</p><p>
  <em>Promise you'll never change, and I'll always be the same, we'll be dancing the same groove when we're 92, the same as 17</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I'll never lie to you, just don't you hold back on me, I wanna love you as strong when we're 92 the same as 17</em>
</p><p>"That was good, real good" Sam stood up when they finished, making sure he blocked the view between Asia and this guy Alex she seemed to be showing an interest in, Earl and Angelo turned to look at the man, he was giving daggers to the kid</p><p>"Cedes" Earl looked at her "Are these people booked?"</p><p>"Oh" she turned to look at them "This is Asia, our daughter"</p><p>"What?" Angelo's eyes popping at the information "You go away for a weekend and adopt a child?" he asked laughing</p><p>"No I go home for a weekend, travel back in time to 16 years ago when I fell in love with a man, we had a baby, and on Saturday we all found each other again" her tone annoyed "More questions?" she looked around</p><p>"Well" Earl got up smiling "Happy to finally meet someone who's more important to Cedes than her music" he held his hand out to Sam again "You have a beautiful daughter" he smiled at Asia</p><p>"Thank you" Sam looked back at Asia, her focus already on Alex and the musicians coming through the door, they said their names as they walked past her to shake Sam's hand but the only name she remembered was Alex "She's only 15" Sam snapped at him</p><p>"But I love music, and I'm sure you could teach me some secrets" Asia quickly added, looking angrily at her Dad</p><p>"That can happen" Alex smiled at her</p><p>"Am I standing here?" Sam asked at the looks being exchanged</p><p>"Sam" Mercy interrupted "Do you want to see the rest of the place?" she held her hand out</p><p>"Yeah" he rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand</p><p>"Is your Dad always that protective?" Alex asked once the door shut</p><p>"Well we met like ten days ago and he's been pretty constant" she laughed "We're all just getting used to the situation"</p><p>"So, are you here on holiday or something?"</p><p>"No, I live with my parents now" she smiled up at him, he wasn't much taller than her, but under that top of his it looked like it was all muscle "What?" she smiled at him staring</p><p>"So, what?"</p><p>"Too many questions" she rolled her eyes laughing</p><p>"Sorry" he smiled "I just get the urge to know everything about you"</p><p>"I guess the first thing you might want to know, is that her Mom is your damn boss" Earl told him "Second might be that Cedes didn't call wrap in that song, so get back to it"</p><p>"Yes Sir" he smiled saluting Earl and making his way back into the booth to do the song again, Asia sat waiting for her parents to get back</p><p>Mercy had taken Sam to cool down "You do know she's way past that protective Dad stage?" she looked at him</p><p>"Not from me she's not" he snapped</p><p>"Whatever it is your trying to protect her from, please remember she's already pregnant" she grabbed his arm with her free hand "She's moved here and she's got no friends, no Lathan, and two, soon to be, very busy parents, she needs friends. I trust that guy, he's nearly 21, but I'll have a word just to make sure he takes care of her, it's more than his album's worth to mess with me, with us" she smiled up at him "Please be nice to her"</p><p>"I am" he looked at her "But if it doesn't sit right, you know I have to call it"</p><p>"And we will, I promise, but making friends wasn't a crime last I looked"</p><p>"You're right" he kissed her forehead "Let's get this tour done"</p><p>
  <strong>February</strong>
</p><p>Just over a month later they finally found the perfect home in Santa Monica, a much more relaxed lifestyle, Sam and Mercy signed the paperwork the day before valentines, agreeing to delay the house warming until April because they had to organise for the family to get over. The house was about a mile away from the beach, the view from the roof patio outside the master bedroom was rockery and sea, for as far as the eye could see. Asia's bedroom was on the other side of the house, a smaller bedroom leading off her room that was going to be the nursery, with four more bedrooms two sharing a bathroom between them, an office on the ground floor for Sam and all his books, double living area, with a piano, saxophone and guitar taking pride of place in the corner. The garden had been well maintained, along with the fully modernised kitchen, downstairs utility, cloak, and bathroom, it was definitely a family home</p><p>Sam was determined to do something special for valentines, so they opened presents when they woke up, had an expensive breakfast at the posh hotel in town, and he got caters in for their evening meal out on the balcony with Heart balloons, chocolates and strawberries for munchies, while they sat listening to music and watching the sunset</p><p>By the end of the month Sam had been to his informal interview with William, securing a higher paid job that was starting in May, and offering the opportunity for him to study for promotion, so now he had a bit of time to make the place a home, while Mercy went about promoting her artist, with Asia hanging onto her tail at every move.</p><p>Sam's things came just three weeks after they finished decorating the house, there wasn't a shade of red or black in the entire house, Sam had won that conversation so the house was cream with splashes of blue and purple. By mid March they were ready to move in, Mercy's apartment they'd decided not to keep, so that was on the market, and finally it was release day for Alex's album</p><p>
  <strong>April</strong>
</p><p>There had been so many hitches before the release date, it was around 6pm a week before the big day Mercy finally walked into the studio and told him everything was a go, it was being let off at midnight the following Friday</p><p>They'd had that final week of a promotional blast about the album, Alex was attending interviews all over the place and now 11pm everyone finally sat in the studio hall, clinking glasses together and congratulating each other as the countdown started. This wasn't just the introduction of Alex to the world, it was Mercy's debut as a producer, manager and record label, there was a lot riding on it "5" Eric shouted alerting everyone to the time</p><p>"4,3,2,1" everyone followed cheering as the album dropped</p><p>"This is it" Mercy looked at Sam wide eyed</p><p>"It's good, have some faith" he squeezed her to him "I have"</p><p>The other were still jumping about at the fact they'd reached the release date, Alex was first to stop, turning to look at Asia "You alright?" he asked at her face not looking too happy</p><p>"Yeah" she half smiled</p><p>"Hey" he leaned on the table behind him and pulled her to stand between his legs "Do you need to talk?"</p><p>"It's release day" she looked around, aware her Dad could hear the conversation, he'd known all week something was up with his daughter, they both did, but she kept coming at them with this 'I'm fine' thing and closing them down, maybe now they weren't so busy she'd talk, and if that was going to be with Alex he was alright with that, as long as she talked to someone</p><p>"That was at midnight, we can talk now" Alex smiled "Let's find somewhere quieter" he grabbed her hand</p><p>Asia had grown close to Alex, maybe because he was the only one around that was anywhere near her age group, Mercy had assured Sam that the 21 year old was responsible, and could be trusted with their daughter and he'd held him to Mercy's assumption. He stood watching his daughter leave the room with this boy feeling like he should say something, but hearing Mercy's words echoing round his head, he held it all in, the door closed behind them and his eyes found Mercy's again, smiling</p><p>"Well done" she smiled up at him "He'll take care of her"</p><p>"I hope that's a platonic take care of"</p><p>"It is" she laughed "Come on, drink Champaign, be merry and think about drunk sex"</p><p>"Top me up" he laughed holding his glass out for Earl to fill up</p><p>
  <strong>Alex &amp; Asia</strong>
</p><p>"So" Alex spun round as they walked into studio 2 "I finally get you on your own and it's to talk" he laughed pulling a chair out by the mixer for her to sit on, while he sat on the mixer board table "Spill, what's up?"</p><p>"Everything" she smiled, looking at the ground before looking back at him "I didn't have any actual best friends back in Lima, but I did know people, you know, I knew the best coffee shops, cheapest boutiques all that kind of stuff, I come here and I'm lost, I don't know anyone"</p><p>"You know us" he laughed</p><p>"Yeah a group of guys, most older than my Granddad's, that's about to start touring now your lifting off, and you'll be taking my Mom with you"</p><p>"So, this is about your Mom?"</p><p>"No" she giggled</p><p>"It's great that you're thinking of me as being famous and all that, but I'm not there yet" he looked at his phone "I'm like five minutes closer to it though" he laughed</p><p>"I thought we connected that first day, we connect, and then you just go all cold on me" she blurted out</p><p>"Asia" he smiled stroking her face "There was a connection, I was attracted to you, when we first met"</p><p>"So, what's the problem?"</p><p>"You're 15 years old, I could go to prison for thinking things about you" he smiled "And that's bad, but not half as bad as things could get for me with your Mom and Dad if I even pretended to look in your direction, if you were like four years older, I really wouldn't hesitate"</p><p>"So, you think I'm cute?"</p><p>"We're not going there, lady" he lifted himself off the table, shocked when she flew at him "Asia" he grabbed her arms before she flung them around his neck "You can't do this"</p><p>"Why?" she looked into his eyes</p><p>"Because your pregnant for one" he looked down at her baby bump "Where's the father?" he watched her pull away from him and step away</p><p>"His parents sent him away when they found out" she rubbed her bump "So you're not interested because I'm pregnant?"</p><p>"I'm not interested because you're 15 years old Asia" he looked at her, the silence deafening "Your parents are loaded, get them to find this guy, if that's what you need, but don't throw yourself around, don't do this with anyone else, at least not until your 18, it really isn't worth your self-respect"</p><p>"Don't tell my parents" she looked up at him scared for the consequences of her actions</p><p>"If something's troubling you, speak to them, they're really cool parents" he hugged her "I won't tell anyone anything"</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>"Come on" he pulled away from her "We're missing the party"</p><p>"I'll be in soon, give me a minute please" she stepped away from him and watched him leave the room, she sat down heavy cursing herself for making such a fool of everything, wondering if she really was that desperate to have someone love her, and why weren't her parents enough right now. Maybe she'd gotten too clogged down into the newness of everything and forgotten her focus, Alex was right, she needed Lathan, however much of a rogue and liar he was, he was her the father of her unborn child, he should be there, she tapped her hand on the chair finding a beat</p><p>
  <em>I wonder, why I'm so afraid, of saying something wrong and never said I was a saint</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wonder, when I cry into my hands, I'm conditioned to feel like it makes me less of a woman</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I wonder if some day you'll be by my side, and tell me that the world will end up alright</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wonder, I wonder</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>'I Wonder' by Shawn Mendes (Adapted)</strong>
</p><p>"Why is life so freaking hard?" she banged the chair, getting up to go be with her family</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Summer Lovin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>June</strong>
</p>
<p>The April gathering had been put on hold when Asia was rushed into hospital because the baby hadn't moved for a whole day and everyone was panicking "We need to have a plan" Sam told them when everyone became hysterical at the nurse, they'd gone home that afternoon to make that plan, and everyone said they were clear.</p>
<p>Month seven of the pregnancy and Asia was past bored, she moved slowly between the studio, the garden and antenatal care, she had no life, she missed companionship. She cuddled with her parents every chance she got, they encouraged it, but she still needed someone to wrap up in that wasn't leaving her for a warmer bed or someone else's arms in the middle of the night</p>
<p>Baby Lathan came into the world in the middle of the night, on a breezy afternoon in June, so, the third attempt at their family gathering had been put on hold when Asia went into hospital on that morning with contractions. Sam and Mercy in full panic mode, the emergency delivery kit came out, Sam decked in full delivery gear before they made the 10-minute journey to the hospital, only to be told the labour pains had stopped</p>
<p>Sam was so stressed he insisted she stay in hospital, so they booked into the hotel next door and kept vigil at her bedside until she finally went into labour for real 6 days later. Delivering a blue eyes, milky coffee shade of urban, with long fingers and toes and a curly mop of light brown hair, she named Lathan, some 9 hours later amidst Mercy demands for pain relief, induced labour and even a caesarean section, Asia rolling around with a permanent, high pitched scream.</p>
<p>Sam finally had to go into the delivery room and take control of the situation when amidst Asia's screams Mercy's voice bellowed down the corridor shouting "Knock her the fuck out" they both stood in the corner of the room, waiting for their grandson to enter the world, and cried as they held the tiny mite in their arms "I don't remember any of that happening for me" Mercy looked up at Sam crying</p>
<p>"You must have just blocked it out" he smiled down at the baby in her arms "You did good" he looked at Asia, she was totally exhausted but smiling at her bundle of joy</p>
<p>"I think he wants food" Mercy handed him to his Mother</p>
<p>They were alerted by the evening news that they were being hailed as the family that had appeared overnight, making the internationally acclaimed Cedes a Mother from her young surrogate, and highlighting the mysterious man waiting near the delivery room, all questions the public wanted answers to. Mercy was used to ignoring it all, but Sam wasn't used to his life being thrown under buses, he hit the roof at the hospital staff for leaking the story, demanded heads roll, and even offered to help with that process, Asia and Mercy sat watching him, defending his family</p>
<p>"I think this is Sam the man" Asia told her Mom</p>
<p>"Dad, partner, protector all in one" Mercy laughed</p>
<p>The next day amid reporters and hospital staff they took their daughter and Grandson home, to start their new life as a family. Mercy skipped work for a few weeks, but she couldn't lie, she was happy to get back to it. Within weeks Asia had somehow forgotten that she'd arrived home with a new baby, expecting the doting Grandparents to do all the feeds and nappy changes, Sam was happy to do it, Mercy on the other hand was starting to realise, she might not be cut out for motherhood after all</p>
<p>
  <strong>July</strong>
</p>
<p>Week five and nothing much had changed, Sam was finally fed up of Mercy nagging him about taking on too much responsibility, the realisation came one afternoon when he'd taken Asia and Lathan up to the studio because they were all supposed to go out to dinner to celebrate Lathan's arrival, their families were arriving later and she'd invited Alex, and the crew, so it made sense to have dinner in the city. It was the first time the family were seeing Lathan Jr in the flesh, the meal went well, Asia was basking in all the attention, getting her promised presents, including her ticket to Ghana, roller skates, cake and Mercy singing a special rendition of 'Slow Dancing' by Tayla Parx as a treat the girl was forever walking around singing it, everything was going her way, so when Alex and some the guys in the band suggested they were going off to the club for drinks, she jumped up, excited to follow them</p>
<p>"Where are you going?" Sam looked at her shocked</p>
<p>"With the guys" she flipped her hair off her shoulder telling him</p>
<p>"So, who's looking after Lathan?" he asked, everyone sat around listening to the conversation</p>
<p>"You and Mom" Asia told him, he gasped, realising Mercy was right</p>
<p>"Mom and I will drop you back home, but we've got a date night planned" he looked at Mercy "So grab your things, get your baby ready, and come on, we'll drop you off" his voice was soft but she knew he wasn't joking, she stomped back to her seat and did as she was told. The chatter started back up, Alex touched her shoulder as she passed him, feeling her pain, but his eyes were telling her that she chose that life, and her Dad was right. She stormed out with the stroller in front of her, packed with presents and baby. Her grandparents and Uncle, obviously knew the point Sam was trying to make, Mercy and he had moaned about it to them enough times</p>
<p>"This is messed up" she hissed at her Dad as she opened the door for Amy to jump in</p>
<p>"Messed up is you thinking you've got live in babysitters" he snapped back, Mercy stood looking at the two of them, they were spoiling for a fight</p>
<p>"I want to go home" she snapped back, putting the baby in the car seat "Back to Lima" she sat in the car and looked up at her Dad</p>
<p>"Oh, you're going home, you got that right" he slammed the door and put the stroller and the presents in the trunk, banging the trunk loud enough to make them all jump. The ride home was quiet, the air thick with unsaid angry words, Mercy dare not speak for the two of them turning on her, she leaned in and turned the music on, to cut the silence, singing along</p>
<p>"I love me some Major" she smiled at Sam side eying her, before looking in his mirror at Asia sat sulking in the back, a few more minutes of listening to Mercy singing, before the car stopped outside their house, Asia grabbed the baby, Amy grabbed the small bags and headed in, Sam and Mercy grabbed the other presents and the stroller</p>
<p>"Oh" they heard her gasp as she walked into the house, they looked at each other knowing she'd found her present</p>
<p>"I've a good mind to ban her from opening it" he hissed</p>
<p>"You know you're going to have to be the parent in this situation?" Mercy looked at him</p>
<p>"I am" he screeched</p>
<p>"Okay" she held her hand up stopping him "I'm not the enemy here"</p>
<p>"Sorry" he shut the trunk "We need to talk" he rested on it</p>
<p>"Okay" she picked a couple of packages up "When everyone's gone home tomorrow good?" she asked before they went into the house</p>
<p>"Yeah" he closed the trunk and followed her in</p>
<p>"Thanks" Asia held up the gold Pandora bracelet with 15 trinkets hanging from it "One for each year" she smiled at them</p>
<p>"For every year we missed" Mercy smiled</p>
<p>"Don't get too excited at the 5K you're holding in your damn hand" Sam snapped at his daughter still angry</p>
<p>"I'm grateful" she snapped at him, tears suddenly running down her face "The house, the life, everything, I'm grateful" she flopped onto the couch, Sam and Mercy looked at each other shocked "But it hurts that you're ashamed of me"</p>
<p>"Who's ashamed of you?" Mercy stepped towards her</p>
<p>"Don't" she held her hand out to her "It doesn't mean anything"</p>
<p>"I'll deal with Lathan" Amy quickly picked him up and left the room</p>
<p>"What?" Sam stepped towards her, "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Asia talk to us" Mercy begged</p>
<p>"I don't want to talk" she got up and walked off to her room</p>
<p>Whatever plans they had for this date night, quickly went out the window, they couldn't even pretend to have a good night out, with Asia throwing that bombshell at them. Mercy was all up for leaving her to calm down, but Sam wanted to get to the bottom of it, he was never the kind to see a problem and not dive in to sort it out, he grabbed Lathan's bag and set off up the stairs</p>
<p>"Asia" he opened her bedroom door, searching the room for Lathan "We need to talk" they walked over to her bed, Sam dropping Lathan's bag on the floor, while Mercy sat on her bed, watching her crying into her pillow, "So" he found the chair "Tell us what's happening for you"</p>
<p>"We do care Asia" Mercy sat closer to her "Is Lathan too much?"</p>
<p>"No" her head jumped off the pillow in response</p>
<p>"He couldn't be you hardly look after him" Sam snapped</p>
<p>"Sam" Mercy snapped at him, he cut his eye and sat in silence waiting</p>
<p>"I didn't mean to sound ungrateful" Asia sat up on her bed "We've been here for 7 months now and…" she looked from Mercy to Sam "Are you guys ashamed of me?"</p>
<p>"What?" Sam gasped "Of course we're not"</p>
<p>"Why would you think that?" Mercy asked, upset</p>
<p>They sat watching her tapping on her leg, she was anxious about something, they looked at each other and decided to wait for her to be ready to say what was on her mind, she sat humming<strong><em> 'I wonder why I'm so afraid, of saying something wrong and never said I was a saint, I wonder, when I cry into my hands, I'm conditioned to feel like it makes me less of a..."</em></strong>' <strong>'Wonder' by Shawn Mendes.</strong> "Okay" she sat up crossing her legs "Why haven't I met any of your friends?" she looked at her Mom</p>
<p>"I don't get too much time for friends you know my schedule" Mercy replied</p>
<p>"Surely they made contact when they heard about us" Asia snapped</p>
<p>"Yeah, the nosey ones did"</p>
<p>"Lathan's 6 weeks old, and you still don't feel we're important enough to invite your friends tonight"</p>
<p>"Is that your problem?" Mercy asked shocked</p>
<p>"Yes Mom, that's my problem, you're ashamed of us"</p>
<p>"No, I'm not" Mercy shouted, grabbing her daughters hand "In my world there are very few people you can trust with your real life, everything is fake, people, TV, media, everything" she looked at Sam "I thought I was protecting you from that world" a tear fell down her face "I'm sorry" her face broke into full cry</p>
<p>Sam sat watching with mixed feelings, he wanted to jump up and shout at Asia for making her Mother cry, but he had nothing to say to make this better, added to that, he was seeing the hurt his child was going through, and knowing her mother had caused it, he couldn't help one without hurting the other, so he sat helplessly watching them</p>
<p>"Okay" Mercy finally wiped her wet face "It was supposed to be a surprise, but I do have a dear friend visiting in two weeks, they're in Europe at the moment, when they get here we'll have a cookout, I'll ask them to stay here, instead of in town, for the weekend" she looked at Sam "Is that alright?"</p>
<p>"Whatever you think best babe" he smiled at her "And sweetheart, you need to talk to us, don't hold stuff in, there's nothing you can't tell us, we're here to support you" he smiled at her about to speak, holding his hand up "And no we're not going out now, but you do need to look after Lathan"</p>
<p>"You should go" she looked at her Dad "I'm alright, honestly, Amy's here"</p>
<p>"We will go out, but only for a while" Mercy told her "We won't be long" she kissed her daughter's forehead and got up</p>
<p>"Goodnight sweet" Sam got up and kissed her leaving the room with Mercy</p>
<p>"Come on" Mercy ran down the stairs, grabbed her purse, and walked straight out the door</p>
<p>"Mercy" he followed after her, something was wrong, she was sitting in the car before he could get to the door "What's wrong?" he sat looking at her</p>
<p>"Just drive the damn car Sam" she shouted at him, he knew tears were coming, he turned on the engine and drove, they hadn't got outside the gates before she burst into tears, he wanted to stop the car to console her, but behind the crying there was anger, she needed to vent he drove a few miles down from the house to their favourite plateau on the rocky ledge in the middle of their hill, and stopped the car "I'm not cut out for this" she turned to him "I don't know anything about being a damn mother"</p>
<p>"We're all learning"</p>
<p>"At least you're learning, I got the whole thing so wrong, I feel so stupid"</p>
<p>"That's never been a word I'd associate with you"</p>
<p>"How could she accuse me of being ashamed of her?" she looked at him expecting an answer</p>
<p>"She was upset"</p>
<p>"Well now I'm upset, she hurt me Sam" she looked into his eyes "I can change" she wiped her face "I'll fix this"</p>
<p>"Hey" he smiled at finally getting to wrap his arms around her, staring out into the night sky, the waves leaping up the side of the rocks, the moon full and bright "Listen, I found a chorus for our song" he smiled singing it to her</p>
<p>
  <em>Ooh, so don't fix yourself, oh cause, nothing is broken, there's no one else, who could even come close,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, I know, I know you're a beautiful mess, but that's who you are, and that's who I love, I won't let you go,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If you could see the way I see you, you will know, you could never make me love you less</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And yeah we're a beautiful mess, but that's who we are, and that's who I love</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>'Who I Love' by Guy Sebastian</strong>
</p>
<p>"But right now, I don't feel like a beautiful mess"</p>
<p>"But she loves us, she says it every day, you say it every day" he rubbed her arm "And we made her feel comfortable enough to let us know what was wrong, and you're already fixing it"</p>
<p>"You always put a Sam Evans spin on things and make me feel better" she smiled up at him</p>
<p>"That's my job" he kissed her forehead, and got out the car "Who are these friends you're inviting, are they fit to be around my daughter?" he giggled</p>
<p>"I'll confirm him" she laughed, getting out to join him, on the bonnet "I'll might call the other one tomorrow, see if we can work something out for the weekend, it's been a while" she looked into his eyes "Thanks" they stood watching the night take over their piece of the world</p>
<p>"We've wasted so much time, 16 years is a long time to be in love with one person" he looked at her "Looking out at the sky like this, kind of reminds me of our first time"</p>
<p>"I hope you do remember our first time" she nudged him</p>
<p>"I worked hard enough for it" he laughed "I'm not even mad about that, it was worth the wait"</p>
<p>"You said you were going to love me for the rest of your damn life"</p>
<p>"Nothing's changed" he looked at her "I still love you"</p>
<p>"How much?" she smiled at him</p>
<p>"Enough to want you to be my wife"</p>
<p>"Really?" she asked shocked</p>
<p>"As I said, we've already wasted 16 years, and I love you"</p>
<p>"And I love you too, but marriage?" she smiled nervously</p>
<p>"Well, just putting it on our agenda"</p>
<p>"Okay" she smiled to herself, since they'd been split up, she'd never thought of herself as a Mrs anything, let alone Evans, but now it was on the table there was a feeling of excitement reeling through her body. "How do you fancy alfresco?" she looked at him smiling</p>
<p>"This place is turning into our red room" he looked around, there were only trees and rocks, one road in and they could see lights coming from half a mile away "I'm not even caring right now, I'm stock piled" he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, they stood getting lost in each other until the distant lights dimmed "Babe we've got to get over this Asia being in the house thing, it is killing me" he held onto her hips letting himself relax</p>
<p>"Soon" she sat up on the bonnet</p>
<p>"Whatever happened to that Tina woman you were close to at Uni?" he asked putting his top back on</p>
<p>"She married some dancer guy, they went off to New York or somewhere" she smiled at the memory of her friend, "She's a good friend"</p>
<p>"You should link up with her, at least she's not a fake friend, see if she's free for that weekend"</p>
<p>"Tina was the other friend I was thinking to invite"</p>
<p>"See it's sorted" he smiled "It's only 8pm in New York, you could call right now if you wanted"</p>
<p>They hadn't spoken for well over two years, but they were the kind of friends that didn't need to live in each other's pockets. It could have been ten years ago since they'd hooked up, they would always revert back to Mega-talented Tina Cohen Chang and Diva-licious Mercy Jones, when it was them against the world.</p>
<p>They got back in the car, Sam sat watching Mercy make the call "T" she smiled at him as her friend answered the phone</p>
<p>"This is such a coincidence" Tina laughed "I was just talking about you to Mike"</p>
<p>"How are you?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine, I heard all that bull shit on media, about you and your new-found surrogate family"</p>
<p>"Actually, it's not all bull shit" Mercy laughed "Sam's sitting right here and Asia's at home with our Grandson"</p>
<p>"Cedes" she gasped "I need to meet them, when can we come see them?" she giggled "It's about time I got a visual on Sam"</p>
<p>"That's what I was calling for, we've moved to Santa Monica, and well Asia doesn't know any of my friends and while I was promising her she could meet them I sort of came to the conclusion that I had very few"</p>
<p>"Which friend did you call first" she giggled</p>
<p>"You of course" she laughed, looking at Sam again</p>
<p>"Right answer" she giggled "Well the reason I was thinking about you" she took a breath, "Was because Mike's doing a show at the MD in two weeks time, on Friday evening, and I was thinking to drop by and surprise you, but you're that busy, Mike was just suggesting that we call first"</p>
<p>"That would be great, there's space to stay, so get us tickets and we'll make it an evening" she looked up at Sam for confirmation, he smiled nodding his head</p>
<p>"Wouldn't it be great if we could get hold of Kurt?" Tina asked</p>
<p>"A real reunion" Mercy laughed "I've got an old contact number, I was going to try anyway, everything crossed"</p>
<p>"Everything" Tina laughed</p>
<p>"What time are you getting in?"</p>
<p>"About 9am Friday morning, you could meet us at the MD before 11am"</p>
<p>"Okay, we'll see you then, bye"</p>
<p>"Bye" Tina's voice faded</p>
<p>"Okay, let's get this show on the road" Sam smiled "Ready to go home?" he started the car</p>
<p>"Ready" she sighed, happy</p>
<p>
  <strong>August</strong>
</p>
<p>Friday, Mercy went to meet Mike and Tina, took Tina and the bags to her house while Mike stayed for rehearsals. By the time they finished lunch it was time for Tina to go back at MD. Sam and Mercy went to the show and the evening finishing with celebratory cocktails before retiring for the night, it was past 2am, Mike was tired.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Saturday</strong>
</p>
<p>Saturday morning started slow, Asia and Lathan were up way before everyone else, he lay in her arms gulping his milk down, eager to get to the other nipple, fussing for her taking her time to give it him</p>
<p>"Hi" Tina came walking into the lounge, smiling at the scene "You must be Asia"</p>
<p>"Yes" she smiled up at the woman</p>
<p>"And this must be the very handsome Lathan" she bent to touch his tiny hand "Congratulations"</p>
<p>"Thank you" Asia watched Tina sit on the empty couch opposite her, "So" she finally looked up from a fidgeting Lathan "How well do you know my Mom?"</p>
<p>"Best friends from college and for life, we haven't seen each other for like two years, but when we connected again yesterday, it was like it had only been a few days, honestly"</p>
<p>"What was she like in college?"</p>
<p>"Diva extraordinaire" Tina smiled at the memory "She'd always got a dream, and she needed it to come true, I'm glad it has"</p>
<p>"So, how did you two, hook up?"</p>
<p>"Would you believe we were in the nerds class, sorry let me rephrase that, we were in the class just below the nerd class" she laughed "Math was my thing, and your Mom must have read every book there was to read before she started school, she was so into books, research, we were that good, even the nerds snapped at us" she laughed "Between us we just had a theoretical or numerological answer for everything, boys liked that, so girls hated us" she laughed "Then of course, the dumb boys would feel intimidated, we couldn't win"</p>
<p>"Sounds like you had a great time"</p>
<p>"We did" she smiled "What about you?"</p>
<p>"I had a good life with my adopted parents for a long while, Mason lost his job and things went downhill from about 3 years ago, I found Mom and Dad at the right time"</p>
<p>"And it seems they found you at the right time too" she smiled "If you think your Mom and me were nerdy, wait till you meet your Uncle Kurt" she laughed "He was already in the group when we joined"</p>
<p>"How many of you are in this group?" she laughed</p>
<p>"Three" Tina laughed "I think you'll like him though, he comes across as strict but… just smile at him, putty" she waved her hand in the air "Take notes"</p>
<p>"Do you know my Dad?"</p>
<p>"Not really, I heard a lot of their conversations over the years, which I'll never tell, and I said hello to him a lot, but that was it, until last night"</p>
<p>"He's a cool Dad, and so is Mom" Asia smiled</p>
<p>"I know, I only hang with cool people"</p>
<p>"I've been looking for you" Mike walked into the room "Woke up in a strange house, my wife's gone…"</p>
<p>"I had to find my way too" Tina stretched her hand out for him "This is Mike my husband of the last 4 years, for whatever reason, he still loves me" she took his kiss</p>
<p>"Hi Asia" Mike smiled "Nice to meet you, and your parents" he looked at Lathan now sleeping in her arms "He's grand, congratulations"</p>
<p>"Thank you"</p>
<p>"And for the record it's me who can't believe she still loves me" he looked at his wife smiling</p>
<p>"Breakfast?" Sam came walking into the room asking everyone "Mercedes is sleeping in, she's had a rough week" he lied, they'd both had enough to drink last night, flirted with each other all evening and by the time they got to their room, she'd forgotten about Asia down the hallway. For the fourth time since they'd moved into their home, they'd actually had sex in their bed while their child was home, and he'd took full advantage</p>
<p>"We're easy, whatever you're having" Tina told him, watching him kiss Asia and Lathan before exiting the room</p>
<p>"We always have a full breakfast on a weekend, Dad's thing" Asia told them "He sort of expects company in the kitchen" she got up with Lathan still sleeping in her arms</p>
<p>Breakfast was ready by the time Mercy emerged, giving her apologies while she watched Asia jump up to grab her breakfast "Morning" she smiled "Where's that grandbaby of mine?" she looked around the kitchen, smiling at him asleep in his sleeper</p>
<p>"What time is Kurt coming?" Tina asked excited</p>
<p>"His flight lands at 11am, he should get here for about 1pm" she replied</p>
<p>"It will be good to all be together again" Tina smiled taking her hug, watching as she hugged and congratulated Mike yet again on his performance before ending up in the seat next to Sam in time for her breakfast, kissing her daughter by way of thanking her, smiling at Sam while she took his kiss</p>
<p>The afternoon came quickly bringing the arrival of Kurt with his new husband Blaine Anderson-Hummel and Blaine's 16 year old son Grant, from another life, Sam was gassed to see his friend from their old school back then turn up, it had been so many years since they'd seen each other, of course Mercy enquired about Rachel, she's been a friend back then. Asia was super excited for seeing someone else her age, plus he took so quickly to Lathan</p>
<p>The adults had gone outside, the patio was coming alive for the cook out, Asia took the warm up time to get Lathan changed and fed, so maybe he could take a nap while she had something to eat, and grab some adult company, by the name of Grant. He must have read her mind, because just then the lounge door opened and his cute slightly tanned head and mop of curly dark hair, complimented by deep brown eyes were peeping round it "Hi" he smiled</p>
<p>"Hi"</p>
<p>"I was missing my wing man, thought I'd come and check where he was, are you putting him to bed?"</p>
<p>"I'm trying to get him settled"</p>
<p>"I just heard my Dad tell your parents we're staying for 6 months, this is typical of them, they never tell me what's going on"</p>
<p>"Are you sad about that?"</p>
<p>"I am in a way, I didn't get to say bye to my friends in Boston" he frowned "Oh" he giggled "I forgot, I wasn't there long enough to make any" he tittered covering his mouth "Dad moves around, depending on where he's shooting movies, and Kurt, I haven't gotten around to giving him another name just yet, he writes and apparently he can do that anywhere, they're perfect for each other" he huffed "But the good thing that's happened, is that your parents have agreed we can stay here for the duration so.."</p>
<p>"Gosh you talk an awful lot" Asia frowned</p>
<p>"If my Dad's are going to be around for 6 months I suggest you get used to it, learn how to shout, or get some earplugs" he laughed "Can I?" he held his arm out wanting to hold Lathan</p>
<p>"Sure, but he's going to get grizzly soon, I'll need to get him to sleep in a bit" she passed him over and watched Grant sit on the couch with Lathan comfortably in his arms "So I guess you'll be going to school while you're here?"</p>
<p>"I guess I will" he sat staring at Lathan, gently rocking him until his eyes finally closed "I've got the knack" he whispered putting him in the sleeper.</p>
<p>"They agreed for me to go back to school after the holidays too" she smiled at Lathan settling "We can be travel buddies"</p>
<p>"I hope so, I don't know anyone else around here"</p>
<p>"I say travel buddies, but they have a roaster to pick me up and drop me off, I'd much more prefer the bus" she giggled</p>
<p>"Maybe we can negotiate something" he smiled, grabbing her hand, and Lathan's sleeper, to make their way to the others</p>
<p>The BBQ happened but it might as well have not, for all the attention Grant and Asia gave it that night, Sam sat looking worried, they'd just agreed for their friends and their 16 year old son to stay for 6 months, but what was brewing on the lawn didn't seem like it was going to take 6 days to turn into something.</p>
<p>"I'm not too sure about Grant and Asia" Sam sat on their bed that night finally able to air his frustration about the situation</p>
<p>"You need to make your mind up and stick to it" Mercy laughed at him</p>
<p>"Things change by the day"</p>
<p>"Alex, which I agree by the way, was too old" she huffed "Lathan we both agree needs to stay lost, and now she's found someone her own age, and we know the stock, you still have something to say"</p>
<p>"And I'll keep saying it until I feel comfortable enough not to" he kissed her forehead "If you don't mind"</p>
<p>"I don't mind" she grinned "As long as you tell yourself that at some point you're going to have to accept her choice"</p>
<p>"Thanks for that snippet of reality" he frowned "You need to be punished" he smirked "Bathroom" he nodded for her to get there</p>
<p>Sunday was filled with more reminiscing and by early evening Tina and Mike left for home, Mercy and Kurt took them to the airport, and Monday morning they started preparing for a different kid of family life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Celebrations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>September</strong>
</p><p>Asia's birthday was a very intimate affair, paddling with Lathan in the pool, a four course dinner at Providence, an hour on social media listening to family and friends best wishes, a song from Alex; which everyone joined in on, and cake served while they watched Hamilton on a big screen in the garden while sipping virgin cocktails for some.</p><p>The following week they were finally at school, the first day was daunting for Asia, she'd been to school before, but the main topic of conversation was generally about horrid teachers, fit guys and oversized trainers. These kids were talking about lessons, parties and sex, she was well outside her comfort zone, to think she was 16 with a baby and she couldn't even join in with simple conversations about parties, she'd never really been to one, a quick reality check, told her that Lathan hadn't treated her right at all.</p><p>Grant was settling in as well as could be expected, he'd become accustomed to passing through so he knew how to be popular, he was used to making friends and did a pretty good job of making Asia seem like she fitted in. They'd managed to get a few of their lessons together, and were referred to as the creepy Cullen's, by some because they fled as soon as school was done, they weren't about to tell everyone their business.</p><p>It took them just over a week to get a bit of a routine going, enough for Sam to agree to them getting the bus, they'd drop Lathan off at the nursery, grab the school bus just down the road from it, to get to school, split off for lessons and meet up to have lunch together everyday. At the end of their day, they'd picked Lathan up, sometimes they'd drop in at the studio, sometimes grab a cab to the university, and on Fridays they'd stop off at the studio to watch his Dad on set, they were acting like a family unit.</p><p>Alex joined them to hangout, when he wasn't working, Asia was glad Grant and he had become friends, of course Alex had given Grant the big brother speech, and through that they'd formed some sort of respect. They were in the studio waiting for her Mom to finish some deal, Grant and Alex were messing around with a song</p><p>
  <em><strong>Grant:</strong> Girl don't you worry, the world is a dangerous place, but I'm gonna keep you safe, yeah</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>Alex:</strong> Girl don't you worry, if all of the doors should close, you know I'm gonna pull you close yeah</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>Grant, Alex &amp; Asia:</strong> And if you're losing your mind, imagine me by your side, I'll be your happy pill tonight, ooh</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And if you're losing your way, and feel like you're bout to break, I'll be the happy pill you take..</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>'Happy Pill' by Common Kings</strong>
</p><p>"You need to stop" Alex pointed at the camera "And she can hear you"</p><p>"And?" Asia asked</p><p>"You know your Dad's against it until Lathan's older"</p><p>"You didn't tell me that" Grant looked at her shocked, he wanted her to hear more than sing along with them, Alex had warned him he was slipping into the friend zone, it seemed he was right</p><p>"Mom will be cool" she fanned him off</p><p>"Mom will not be cool, if Dad said something, it goes girl, you know that" Mercy walked into the mixing room telling her, a smile on her face</p><p>Just over a week later Grant finally plucked up the courage to ask her out on a date, to the parents they'd just gone out for bowling and a pizza but it was a date, which ended with a kiss and followed thereafter with lots of cuddles. They were sat on the couch one evening earphones in listening to some song Grant had made up, when Sam walked in earlier than expected</p><p>"What's happening here?" Sam asked</p><p>"Uncle Sam" Grant flicked Asia off his lap and sat up "We were just chilling, listening to some songs"</p><p>"What was the song?" he looked at Asia</p><p>"He wrote it" she looked into her Dad's eyes, she'd seen that look on a man before, when she'd told Mason about Lathan he'd given her the same exact look of disappointment and disapproval "Why can't Dad's just trust their daughters?" she shouted at him, before running off</p><p>"What just happened?" Sam asked Grant</p><p>"It's a guess, but maybe she thinks you don't trust her" he looked at Sam smiling "Do you want me to go?" he pointed in the direction Asia had run off in</p><p>"No" Sam threw his briefcase down "I'll go" he knocked and walked into the study before she answered "What's up this time?"</p><p>"You, with that look of disappointment" she hissed at him, crossing her hands in front of her angry</p><p>"It's actually a look of out my depth" he chuckled "You know your Mom and I were 15 when we had you, I of all people know about love at your age" he grabbed her arm, watching her hands flop open "Everything is a first for me, for us, so I'm not going to get it right all the time, Grant's a nice guy, I was just a bit shocked"</p><p>"So you like him?"</p><p>"He's alright" he smiled "Don't push it" he kissed her forehead and left the room</p><p>
  <strong>October</strong>
</p><p>"Hi" Mercy smiled at Sam walking into the studio dripping wet, he hadn't said he was coming in, but it was a nice surprise</p><p>"Sam" Angelo smiled knocking fists with him</p><p>"Angelo"</p><p>"To what do I owe this wet pleasurable visit?" Mercy walked towards him, kissing him before he could answer</p><p>"I can drop in, can't I?"</p><p>"Sure" she looked at him suspiciously "You need to talk"</p><p>"Not necessarily talk, but I need to say something" he smiled</p><p>"Did something happen? Is Asia alright? Lathan?"</p><p>"Everyone's fine" he giggled</p><p>"Hey" Mercy looked at Angelo "Can we pick all this up tomorrow?"</p><p>"Sure" he rolled his eyes, grabbed his jacket, and left</p><p>"What do you think about this beat?" she turned it up, having been excited about it a few minutes ago</p><p>"It's a good beat, are you working on something new?"</p><p>"Yeah, I just feel ready to get back out there" she turned it down, and spun around to look at him "What's up?"</p><p>"Us basically" he smiled "Not in a bad way" he read the reaction on her face "It's raining" he looked at the door</p><p>"I guessed that" she giggled</p><p>"And I thought we could go to that bus stop across the road"</p><p>"In the rain?" she held her head</p><p>"It never stopped us before, please?"</p><p>"Okay" she grabbed her jacket ready for a trip down memory lane "So, what's up?" she turned to look at him when they got across the road</p><p>"I'm bringing that conversation again, I know what you're going to say, but I feel if I keep it off the table long enough, you might just think that I'm okay to settle for what this is right now"</p><p>"Sam I..."</p><p>"Let me finish please Mercy" he held his hand up "I've loved you since I was 13 years old, you knew about it when we were 14, it took everything I had in me to approach you at our bus stop that morning, to be honest I was glad it was raining so you wouldn't be able to see me cry when you rejected me" he laughed "Thankfully you didn't. The day I asked you to be my person, and you said yes, I meant for life, I'm sorry if that didn't come across on the day, but I just thought I needed to confirm that conversation with you today, so you know this isn't a today proposal, back then it was a forever proposal and it still is. As a matter of fact I think I've always thought of you as my wife, I really want you to be, I wish you'd say yes so I could…" she dived at him and kissed him hard</p><p>"Let me finish" she looked up at him "I lied to you" she sighed resting her hand on his chest "That day at the bus stop, I couldn't believe all my dreams had materialised" she giggled "My beats began because of you, I was nervous as hell, I'd dared to dream when I was 13 years old that the cute boy around the corner could ever see me, you were so popular, and I didn't know if you talked to me for a bet, or if you really wanted to know me, but I so wanted to know you, Sam Evans" she looked into his eyes "And even now, I still want to know you"</p><p>"Is that finally a…?"</p><p>"Yes Sam" she giggled "It's finally a yes" they stood wrapped in each other, smiling at moving on, going forwards, and finally agreeing they were going to do that together. The rain beating against the shelter finally grabbing their attention, he grabbed her hand and made it back across the road to the studio.</p><p>"Listen" he pulled her to him when they got back "It was too wet out there" he laughed "I brought this the day before we told our parents" he handed her a ring box "Obviously it's cheap but if you want to change it.."</p><p>"It's perfect" she took the gold band with three sparkling diamonds in it</p><p>"Should we try and get everyone together next week, and announce this properly?" he asked</p><p>"We need to tell Asia first"</p><p>"I spoke to her already" he laughed "I was nervous"</p><p>"I can't believe I just owned up to crushing on you since I was 13 years old" she laughed</p><p>"Did you miss my confession?" he laughed</p><p>"No" she stopped to look at him "I love you, Sam Evans"</p><p>"Oh my God" he pulled her into him, squeezing her tight "My hearts fit to bursting with love for you"</p><p>
  <strong>A Week Later</strong>
</p><p>It had been a busy week, Blaine and Kurt had decided to plant some roots, they were searching for somewhere to live in LA, with Mercy's connections that happened within days, which meant they were all busy helping with planning, for moving, decorating and a party, it had all started at the same time. Sam had planned it just right, it was the half term holidays so everyone was able to get there, the tickets were all booked.</p><p>Asia had definitely got her planning gene's from her Dad, Mercy wanted a quiet family only thing at the house, with finger food and drinks, to which everyone had initially agreed, but by day two of preparation everything changed. The guest list had grown from just family to Mercy and Sam's friends flying in, everyone and their partners from the studio, a few celebrities, and one tabloid. The intimate family celebration had to be moved to the large function room at the studio and everyone booked into the nearby hotel for the weekend to be together. Before anything called breathing happened, there were dress fittings, matching shoes and suddenly there was a theme to the evening, everyone was coming as royalty factual or fictional and the romantic engagement party was ready to go by end of play on Thursday, and then it was Saturday</p><p>"Morning" Sam smiled laying watching her wake up "Today's the day"</p><p>"Yeah" she stretched, her hand pulling his head in for a kiss "Today's the extravagant day" she corrected him</p><p>"You're worth it" he smiled moving away</p><p>"Wait" she pulled him back "I have a present for you" she smiled "I searched my mind trying to find something to celebrate our day" she fluttered her eyelashes at him "I checked out what people usually get their spouses in the 17th year, and found out it was furniture, would you believe that?" her eyes widening at the find</p><p>"No" he giggled</p><p>"And well we just brought ours, and I love every piece, so I decided not to change anything, you'll be pleased to know" she giggled "But I did find" she stretched over her side of the bed to pick something up off the floor "This, well I didn't find it, I had it made" she gave it to him</p><p>"Thank you" he took the heavy object and looked at the wrapping before opening it "Mercy" he laughed at the wooden statue of two people doing doggy style with a wooden mirror in front of them showing sex faces "This is furniture?" he laughed</p><p>"It's a door stopper, or I like to think of it as an action starter" she giggled "I thought you could put it on your side of the bed, remind you to make sure Cedes is alright every morning" she giggled</p><p>"You are crazy" he laughed "I know what Cedes needs"</p><p>"Yeah but I thought a visual wouldn't hurt"</p><p>"Somethings going to hurt, get in there" he watched her jump up "Let's get this tradition started" the present found it's pride of place under their bathroom sink, they eventually grabbed their weekend bags and left for LA, ready for the masses</p><p>"Mom, Dad" Asia tapped the door "Are you decent?"</p><p>"Yes we are, what are you suggesting?" the door swung open to a laughing Sam</p><p>"Dad" she giggled "I wanted a serious word before the party"</p><p>"A serious word?" Mercy's head swung round paying attention "What's up?"</p><p>"Don't be angry" she walked into the room</p><p>"What's happened?" Sam asked concern on his face</p><p>"Nothing's happened, but I want something to happen"</p><p>"With Grant?" Mercy asked</p><p>"No" she giggled "Just listen, please" she sat on their bed "Pretty soon, you guys are going to be married, I want, no I need to feel a part of that" she looked from one to the other as she spoke "I want to change my name, I want to be an Evans too, and Lathan"</p><p>"Don't you think we should talk to Jane and Mason first?" Mercy asked</p><p>"Don't you want to give me your name?"</p><p>"Yes" Sam quickly told her "Of course we do, we'll look into it and get it set up"</p><p>"Sam" Mercy looked at him worried for the promise he was making</p><p>"We'll check out all the legalities first, I promise" he told her</p><p>"Okay, sweetheart go get ready" Mercy told her, they stood watching her leave "What do you think?"</p><p>"I want it to happen" he smiled</p><p>"So" she looked at him taking her phone out "I'll call my friend at the government office, and see if she can fit us in for Monday"</p><p>"You have friends in office?"</p><p>"I let her brother use the studio for free a few times, and she was grateful, I guess I'm calling that in" she laughed</p><p>"Okay" he watched her making the call, smiling at her success</p><p>"Ready?" Asia banged on their hotel door asking, it was five minutes to 7pm and she had a schedule</p><p>"Yep" Mercy got up</p><p>"Perfect" Asia smiled, as they opened the door, watching "King Agnarr, Queen Iduna and.." she spun round "Elsa" she curtsied "The perfect family"</p><p>"Come on lets go" Sam laughed</p><p>
  <strong>The Party</strong>
</p><p>The parents were first to arrive, Mary and Dwight came as Clarisse and King Kong while Annette and Neville came as Guinevere and Arthur, Sam and Mercy stood at the door making sure to give everyone a personal welcome as they entered, champagne the tipple of the evening, served on entry. They were closely followed by Ryder, dressed as Aragon, Marley as Hippolyta with Amy and Adam dressed as mini them, then Jake or Black Panther made and entrance with Kitty; the Red Queen, Jake whispering in Sam's ear she'd turned up because she heard it was being televised</p><p>"It's not" Sam quickly corrected him</p><p>"We know that, but she's going to find that out, and I'll leave her ass here if she decides to perform about it" Jake laughed</p><p>Artie; Jon Snow, and Quinn; Daenerys came, surprising everyone with their baby bump, while Sam was more than happy to see Matt; King George, finally make the trip to support him, smiled at Brittany; dressed as The White Queen, finally being all loved up "Great to see you" he grabbed hold of his friend</p><p>"I came to thank you"</p><p>"Thank me?" Sam asked shocked</p><p>"Yeah, it seems her baby grew up and left home, and now she wants another one" Matt laughed</p><p>"Congratulations" Sam laughed "It's great having a little one in the house"</p><p>Blaine and Kurt had gone to collect Rachel from the airport, Mercy was on edge, the girl had been the only friend she'd made at school, she wasn't a nerd or even ugly, just annoying and that had been enough for her not to be popular. She wasn't even the kind of girl that wanted to be in a group, she was as individual as Mercy was, but right now Mercy was wriggled with guilt about the whole relationship, truth be told she hadn't thought about the girl for a second past the first week after she'd left Lima, she'd been totally self consumed.</p><p>"Hi" Tina; Queen Beryl, and Mike; King Ottmar, were suddenly stood in front of her smiling</p><p>"Sorry, Hi, I was miles away" Mercy hugged her friend "Thank you for coming"</p><p>"Where else would we be" Mike hugged her</p><p>"Mercedes" Rachel; dressed as Cersei screamed from across the room running towards her "You haven't even changed, still looking as innocent as ever" she hugged her tight "I've thought about you so many times, and when Blaine told me he'd connected with Sam again, and you were with him, I just had to come and celebrate this happy ending" she looked at Sam "Sam" she smiled hugging him too. They weren't ever close at school, but although he'd never said it, on that day, he was grateful for her passing on Mercy's note</p><p>"Rachel" he smiled as he hugged her back "Nice to see you again"</p><p>"After all this time, I bet you're still the pick of the litter"</p><p>"For me yes" Mercy smiled grabbing Sam's arm</p><p>"This is Joe; dressed as Joffrey of course, my husband and Bree our daughter, or Queen Leah for tonight" she looked behind her "We're staying at the hotel with Blaine for a few days after this, it's been a while, we thought we'd make it a family outing"</p><p>"Hi" Sam stretched his hand out to greet them, followed by Mercy, before hugging Blaine; dressed as King Hamlet and Kurt; as King of hearts "Okay everyone who we need to be here is here" he clapped his hands, watching Bree walking off to catch up with the others her age "Thank you all for being here with us, and getting into the theme, you know it's neither of our birthdays, and although Mercy is getting her new single on the way, it's not about that either" he laughed grabbing Mercy's hand "I proposed to Mercy in my head when I was 13 years old, I actually proposed to her when we were 14 and a week ago she finally said yes" he kissed her "I know" he laughed, looking at her</p><p>"What?" she asked smiling</p><p>"We're 31 years old, and still bothered about what our parents think when they see us kiss"</p><p>"I was thinking suck it up" she giggled, turning to see everyone stood clapping and sipping their champagne</p><p>"So, we're starting the night with food" he pointed at the dining room "We're here till 10pm and then it's over to the studio for a concert by Asia and friends" he smiled at his daughter</p><p>Everyone was catching up, Sam was given the responsibility speech by his brother, later on Neville secretly passed him the family crested wedding ring to give to his bride to be. Jake and Kitty seemed to be deep in conversation most of the evening, and, by the time they were leaving the hotel, they were holding hands, which Sam knew was a good sign.</p><p>
  <strong>The Studio</strong>
</p><p>Finally stuffed to the gills, they all headed over to the studio, just a three-minute walk away from the hotel, the adults actually welcomed the cool breeze, they were all swimming in champagne. There were tables set out for couples to sit at, heart balloons and streamers everywhere, waiters, the stage dressed with microphones, musical instruments, lit with a single spotlight.</p><p>"This is beautiful" Mercy laughed at the very red and white room "I thought I'd never see red again"</p><p>"If it was left to me" Sam laughed "It's beautiful sweetheart" he hugged Asia stood waiting for the praise</p><p>Everyone was guided to their seats and provided with a drink, each table had favours for them to munch on, and a candle weight holding down a heart shaped balloon with their faces on</p><p>"Sam" Jake grabbed him at the bathroom door "Some good news"</p><p>"What's up, did you get that promotion?"</p><p>"Yeah no sweat" he laughed "But that's not it" he grinned "Kitty and I are renewing our vows at Christmas, we've been around a few today and finally decided on the Beverly Hills as the venue"</p><p>"Somebody's digging deep" Sam laughed "Congratulations again"</p><p>"There is this one thing though, it's actually on the 26th, I know that's your birthday and stuff, but I hope you guys can make it"</p><p>"We were planning on going to Lima, but I'll check in with Mercy, see if she's got anything planned for us, it's a random birthday, we can celebrate that anywhere"</p><p>"Feel those strings we were running away from getting tighter?" Jake laughed</p><p>"I'm totally up for this string" Sam laughed, looking at Mercy mingling</p><p>"Any dates set?"</p><p>"Not really, it's taken 17 years to talk her into this, I'll play the long game if she needs it"</p><p>"Asia's done you proud though" they looked around the decorated hall</p><p>"She has"</p><p>"What's this, single man's club?" Artie walked up behind them asking</p><p>"Not for long" Jake laughed, telling him his news</p><p>"Dude we're there" Artie laughed, happy with the news</p><p>"Okay everyone" Asia's voice came over the microphone</p><p>"I guess the shows starting" Sam told them everyone rushing off to find their seats</p><p>Eventually everyone settled in ready to watch the show "Ladies and Gentlemen, Mom and Dad" Asia smiled "I couldn't think of a present to buy for the parents who have everything, so I thought up this concert, show off some young talent, and have some fun in the process" she giggled "So we thought we'd take you back in time, it took us a while to get this" she laughed looking at her parents "So kicking off is Amy and Alex" she watched them get on stage before she left them singing their rendition of<strong> 'Dilemma' by Kelly Rowland &amp; Nelly</strong> they were going back to when they were in school, everyone was up dancing</p><p>Grant and Asia came straight in to sing their version of <strong>'No Air' by Jordin Sparks &amp; Chris Brown</strong> everyone cheering at the memory dancing away, Grant cooled the whole thing down with his speech after the song paying homage to Sam and Mercy for their support while his parents were making their decision to settle down, trusting him with their daughter and grandchild, and being there for him no matter what.</p><p>"Asia asked me to say" he looked at her, now standing beside him "We can all paint our versions of what happened after the introductions, we've pretty much all been there" he smiled at Asia "But what we do know, is that out of that, Uncle Sam became a Professor in Music, Aunt Mercy became a world wide household name in the music profession, and to top it all off, went straight back to their beginning and found Asia, mighty memorable bus stop, I'd say" he laughed</p><p>"And that sort of sums up those 15 years" Asia spoke into the microphone giggling "And since we've been together I've seen and felt nothing but love from my parents" she rolled her eyes "I tell a lie, Dad's really strict, but he tells me it's because he loves us" she made everyone laugh "This next song is from the same era, but it's what I've seen over these 8 months just before the break" she looked around for Alex, Bree, Adam and Amy to join them on stage to deliver their choir like version of <strong>'My Boo' by Usher &amp; Alicia Keys</strong></p><p>
  <em><strong>Alex:</strong> There's always that one person, that will always have your heart, you never see it coming, cause you're blinded from the start</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>Grant (Adam):</strong> Know that you're that one for me, it's clear for everyone to see, ooh baby, (You got to rock your way through this one, come on) you will always be my boo</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Bree &amp; Asia (with Grant):</strong> I don't know about y'all, but I know about us and uhh, (it's the only way we know how to rock)</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>Bree &amp; Amy (with Alex):</strong> I don't know about y'all, but I know about us and uhh, (it's the only way we know how to rock)</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Alex:</strong> Do you remember girl, I was the one who gave you your first kiss?</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>Adam:</strong> Cause I remember girl, I was the one who said "put your lips like this"</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>Grant:</strong> Even before all the fame and people screaming your name, girl, I was there and you were my baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>All:</strong> It started when we were younger and you were mine (My boo) now another brother's taken over but it's still in your eyes (My boo)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Even though we use to argue it's alright (My boo) (It's alright girl, that's okay), and if we haven't seen each other in a while but you will always be my boo</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Asia:</strong> Yes I remember boy, cause after we kissed I could only think about your lips</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>Amy:</strong> Yes I remember, boy, the moment I knew you were the one I could spend my life with</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>Bree (Asia &amp; Grant):</strong> Even before all the fame and people screaming your name, I was there (and you were my baby)</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Guys:</strong> My ooh my ohh my ohh my ohh my-my boo, my ooh my ohh my ohh my ohh my boo</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>All (Alex):</strong> I don't know about y'all, but I know about us and uhh, it's the only way we know how to rock</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I don't know about y'all, but I know about us and uhh, it's the only way we know how to rock</em>
  <br/>
  <em>(It started when we were younger)</em>
</p><p>"Thank you" Sam mouthed to them all, while everyone clapped their efforts, it had brought them back to the time when he'd decided he was totally giving up being a rock star, because Mercy was definitely going to be a Diva and he was going to follow her to the end of the earth with their baby</p><p>"Cedes" Angelo called across catching her attention "There's our future"</p><p>"The second half of the show has a surprise announcement" Asia giggled watching everyone getting ready to use the comfort break, she looked at the door stunned, "Lathan" she gasped dropping the microphone</p><p>"What?" Sam head spun round searching the room, looking for his grandson "What's wrong with Lathan?" he shouted at her</p><p>"He's alright, he's here" Annette assured him</p><p>"No" Asia pointed to the door "Lathan" she told her Dad, unable to pull her eyes away from the guy "What are you doing here?" she watched him walking towards her</p><p>"I saw you in the papers and I had to find you" he smiled up at her</p><p>"Lathan?" Sam stood looking at this, lightly tanned man, he wasn't a boy, with devilishly deep blue eyes, short stubble, unshaped around his mouth and jaw, tattoo's all up the right side of his neck creeping up his face and a red tear tattooed at the side of his left eye. He looked like he'd just rolled out of bed, or some sleazy drug den, his eyes still half closed from the shock of being woken</p><p>The background music started, Grant stood concerned about the look on Asia's face "Babe what's the matter?" it was clear he hadn't heard what she'd said. Sam didn't know where to look Grant was calling his daughter babe, while Lathan's Dad was stood there looking like an extra in a drug raid scene, their entire family was sitting there, this was being reported on, and he could feel Mercy's eyes piercing into him begging for action.</p><p>"Grant" Asia looked at him, holding her hand out for him to grab "This is Lathan's Father" she pulled him close before Lathan could get to her</p><p>"Lathan this is Grant, my very new significant other" she looked around the room "That was our present to you guys" she looked at her parents, Grant looked at his "We finally decided, we're getting serious"</p><p>"That's a present?" Sam asked sitting down bewildered</p><p>"Can we talk?" Lathan asked at the same time, neither he nor Grant acknowledging the introduction</p><p>"Go on" Grant encouraged her</p><p>"Can we go to one of the studio's Mom?"</p><p>"Sure, use two" Mercy's heart going out for her daughter, watching the pain in her eyes as she looked back at Grant, she was just finding her confidence in a relationship again, for it to be tainted by this</p><p>"I'll take Lathan to the hotel, he's tired anyway" Grant watched them disappear before jumping down off the stage and walking over to Annette to get the boy</p><p>"Sit down" Blaine snapped at him "You're going nowhere" he told him, looking across at Sam and Mercy "Did you know they were getting serious?" he asked</p><p>"We just heard" Sam told him "Did that prick just tell us he was about to defile our daughter" he leaned in to whisper in Mercy's ear</p><p>"I think that's what we just heard about our 16 year old daughter with an 8 month old baby" Mercy laughed at Sam's apprehension to take on board Asia had travelled that road before</p><p>"You alright son?" Blaine frowned in acknowledgement of his son's hurt</p><p>"I don't know what's going on in there" Grant told him looking at the door</p><p>Sam turned to Mercy hissing mad grabbing her hand "I want to kick that Lathan's freaking head in" he huffed "He looks like a grown man"</p><p>"I know how you feel, but only start kicking if Asia gives permission" Mercy reminded him</p><p>"Her choice, I know"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Asia &amp; Lathan</strong>
</p><p>"I never stopped thinking about you" Lathan stood in front of her, that cheeky smile on his face and his hands stroking her arms, giving her goose bumps "I can't believe you moved on"</p><p>"We've just decided that" she told him, unsure why she was justifying herself, "I have strong feelings for him"</p><p>"You have love for me, don't you?"</p><p>"You're Lathan's Dad, of course I have love for you, but…" she pushed him away "I'm with Grant now"</p><p>"Come on Asia, remember us?" he grabbed her hand, and pulled her into his chest, moving her around the room singing "<em><strong>Don't go, won't you wanna sleep with me tonight? you always have to say goodbye, but I need you to know, I want you close but baby don't leave tonight, baby don't leave tonight"</strong> </em>he moved her side to side, trying to bring back old memories <strong>'Stay The Night' by Kyle Dion</strong> the smell of drink on his breath never used to repulse her, but today she could think of nothing less repulsive</p><p>"Lath" she pulled away from him, "I'm with Grant now" she looked at him damning herself for looking into his eyes, this was hard, he was her first love, the father of her chid, suddenly she was stood there, realising she had a real, life changing decision to make</p><p>"That's temporary, right?" he pulled her back "Me and you forever, that's what we said"</p><p>"I can't deal with this right now" she pulled away from him, wondering why she hadn't said no</p><p>"I get that this is all a bit fast, I'm in town for a few days, you guys have something going on right now, I'll come back tomorrow morning, meet my son, make some plans"</p><p>"I need to speak to my parents"</p><p>"What those strangers out there, I know more about you than they do Asia, remember they're not your family, we agreed"</p><p>"You don't even know them" she spat at him angry at his words "I said all that before I knew them" she stood looking at him "I was a very different person back then Lathan"</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey" he finally called to her, she'd noticed him days ago sitting on his broken down caddie outside her school, he'd slap hands with a lot of the guys and smile at the girls, but today he'd made his move</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey" she grinned hugging her books like they were gold</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's your name?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Asia"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sounds kind of exotic and sexy" he raised his eyebrows, her ears perked up for that, he'd told her he found her attractive, she didn't know it until that second, but she liked it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can be" she snapped back, after that, a talk at his car, soon turned into a lift to near home, a drive out in the evening and before she knew it she was crying in his arms confiding in him about the revelations her parents had thrown at her</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't sweat that stuff, I'm here for you, I'll always be here" he wiped her wet face</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You will?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I will" he smiled down at her, she felt so secure she made the first move, she leaned in and kissed him for the first time "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I believe you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, what do you want to do next?" he asked the next time they met</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want to find those so called parents, and give them what for, I hate them for giving me up, they've destroyed my life, and I want to make their lives a living hell" she was angry now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We'll do that together"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She remembered smiling at having an alloy, that evening she gave herself to him, it was perfect, she was finally with someone who loved her, even after knowing everything there was to know, and back then, to her, it felt like forever</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>End of Flashback</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Different how?" he looked at her frame "I guess you weren't this sexy, all mommy looking and shit" he laughed "We could go for hours on that look you're giving me now"</p><p>"Lath" she smiled</p><p>"I just turned 20, I'm planning on starting a life here, for a while anyway, get some money together, so we can…" he smiled walking back towards her "I'm going to make a go of things, I can feel it"</p><p>"College?" she asked surprised</p><p>"No" he laughed "I didn't finish school, you knew that" she stood wondering when he'd actually told her that</p><p>"I thought you were 17" she looked at him shocked</p><p>"I'm 20 Asia come on" he looked at her like she was the stupid one, and just like that everything came flooding back, everything she'd been through these past 8 months had exposed him to be a fraud</p><p>"Can we leave this until tomorrow?" she sighed, the need to be as far away from him as possible taking over her "My parents just got engaged and I'm hosting this party"</p><p>"Engaged?" he looked at her surprised "So the whole drama of them having another family?"</p><p>"I'm their only child, they've stayed single all these years, as I said, things are different"</p><p>"Okay" he smiled "I'll give you some space to think, I'll see you tomorrow, give me your number"</p><p>"You give me yours, I don't have my phone on me" she watched him write it down and hand it to her "Tomorrow" she looked at the number</p><p>"Tomorrow" he kissed her cheek and walked away, she followed him out the door, Asia looking around the room for Grant as they entered</p><p>"Lathan" she called to him, stopping him from walking out "Come meet your son"</p><p>"I'll meet him tomorrow" he smiled and walked out</p><p>
  <strong>The Party</strong>
</p><p>"Seriously" Sam gasped, watching Mercy's eyes pop at the comment the boy had just made "I totally dislike that idiot"</p><p>"Me too" Mercy agreed</p><p>"Okay" Asia fanned for Grant to join her "As I was saying, the finale" she grabbed his hand "We already announced we were a couple now, so" she looked at her cousin and friends standing on stage now "To Mom and Dad" she announced nodding for the music to start, the two heading up a heartfelt version of <strong>'That's How You Like It' by Beyoncé &amp; Jay-Z</strong> all the way through Sam sat smiling at his girls being so much alike it was uncanny, being diva, different and belting their shit out while making every note count was something Mercy always strived to do in school, and in life, that was what had attracted him in the first place</p><p>"I love you guys" Asia told them at the end</p><p>"We love you too sweetheart" Mercy and Sam replied</p><p>"Sorry for the longer than expected interval, that's the end of the show" she addressed everyone "Thank you for watching, listening and joining in" she looked up at her parents, climbing off stage to get to their table "I need to go talk to Grant"</p><p>"We'll take Lathan, give you guys some space" Sam told her</p><p>"Sorry Grandma Jones had to pull some serious rank on Grant to get him for the night, if you want to go to battle, be my guest" she pointed at her Grandma</p><p>"No" Sam rolled his eyes "That's fine"</p><p>"Good call" Mercy laughed, searching the room for Lathan, and finding him resting on Grant's knee, that boy was so invested in that child, it was a sin to disrupt what they'd built in the few months they'd been together "What happened with Lathan?"</p><p>"He's passing by tomorrow to talk, I don't think I'm getting any sleep tonight" she looked over at Grant "He's so angry, and keeping it all in because Lathan is Little Man's Dad" she looked at her Mom</p><p>"Actually Asia, our present to you guys" he smiled at Mercy "We've set up an appointment for Monday at 10am, but things might change now"</p><p>"No, they won't, 10am Monday it is" she smiled "I've decided, I'm going to ask Grant to be in the meeting with Lathan tomorrow, let him know how serious we are"</p><p>"Okay" Sam nodded looking at Mercy, he didn't know if that was really a good idea</p><p>
  <strong>Grant &amp; Asia</strong>
</p><p>"Do you want to get out of here?" She asked him sitting on the empty chair next to him</p><p>"Yeah, Little Man's tired anyway" he looked down as him moving restlessly in his arms</p><p>"He's staying with Grandma Jones, she told me before the party" she pre-empted his question</p><p>"I wasn't going to ask, I think she told me before she told you, snapped at me actually" he smiled</p><p>"Come on" she got up, kissing Lathan before watching Grant carry him over to her Grandma</p><p>The walk back to the hotel was quiet, they got in the escalator and was forced to look at each other, squeezing a smile before the doors opened and they were stood in front of his room</p><p>"Mine?" he asked taking his key card out "You sure you want to do this tonight?"</p><p>"Yeah" she smiled, watching him open the door "We need to talk" She leaned on the closed door watching him walk across the hotel room</p><p>"Little Man's forgotten his favourite teddy" he picked it up off the bed, and walked towards the door</p><p>"He can do without it" she stopped him from leaving "We need to talk"</p><p>"What did he say?" he looked in her eyes "Are you going back to him?"</p><p>"He didn't say anything I wanted to hear, and no I'm not going back to him" she grabbed his top "But one thing I told myself I was going to do when I left that studio" she pulled him closer "Was tell you that I love and appreciate you" she kissed him <em><strong>"Hand me the world on a silver platter.."</strong></em> she smiled at him joining in</p><p>
  <em>And what good would it be, with no one to share, with no one who truly cares for me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all, if it ain't you, baby, if I ain't got you, baby</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>'If I Ain't Got You' by Alicia Keys</strong>
</p><p>"I don't know how you're feeling right now, but I'd like to get our plans for tonight, back on the agenda" he kissed her nose</p><p>"Fine by me" she grabbed his lips, letting him know tonight was definitely their night, the few words she'd had with Lathan only confirmed for her, she was choosing the right path</p><p>
  <strong>The Party</strong>
</p><p>Drinks and chatter carried on through the night, the children retired way before the adults and soon Sam and Mercy were left catching up with their friends, new and old.</p><p>It was sad to hear that some of their old friends hadn't made it past 25 through various accidents and overdoes, that had been so much of their world back then, it was painful that they couldn't remember some of the faces they talked about</p><p>"Remember this?" Rachel jumped up asking with a laugh in her voice<em><strong> "Hello"</strong></em>  she held an imaginary phone to her ear, asking Mercy, Mercy giggled, and carried the memory on</p><p><em><strong>"I'm his only woman, his woman, and you can't break up this home, you can say what you want, this is my man, get your own, After all these years I spent, must have been close to ten, you can't mean the same to him especially when that's my man" </strong></em> Mercy sang laughing</p><p><em><strong>"Baby now that he's with you tell me why he calls me boo, guess he played you like a fool, I think he's lying to you"</strong>  </em>Rachel sang before they burst out laughing <strong>'I'm His Only Woman' by Fantasia &amp; Jennifer Hudson</strong></p><p>"We were so diva" Mercy laughed</p><p>"She got worse" Tina told them</p><p>"At least she stayed Diva" Blaine looked at everyone "He was going to be a rock star"</p><p>"No" Jake laughed "The gentle giant?"</p><p>"She made me into a gentle giant" Sam hugged Mercy laughing</p><p>"When i met him he was dreaming being the lead guitarist in Aerosmith" Mercy laughed</p><p>"You looked at me like I was crazy" he laughed</p><p>"You were, they'd have been old men by the time you finished college" she giggled "You needed your own band" Jake and Sam shared a look, they knew this was her, as soon as anything called fun threatened, she was off, and now with the baby to fall back on, poor Artie didn't have a leg to stand on</p><p>"We'll catch up tomorrow after lunch" Artie told them bidding everyone goodnight</p><p>Eventually the crowd withered out, Mercy sat with her feet in Sam's lap getting a well-deserved rub as they dissected the evening, concluding it was a good night</p><p>"There's just this one thing" he left her feet and grabbed her hand "We need to put a date on this" he touched her engagement ring, trying to feel out when she might be ready for the next step</p><p>"We're doing alright as we are aren't we?" she smiled "Riding this out"</p><p>"Just had another sexy visual" he laughed, changing the subject "I was thinking maybe we could turn that present of yours into a stand" he smiled</p><p>"A stand?" she asked</p><p>"Yeah so you could just ease your leg up, rather than trying to climb up the sink all the time"</p><p>"I'm a little concerned Evans" she giggled "Why are we focusing on the bathroom when we talk about our sex life?"</p><p>"That question coming from a girl who's sex life started in a back alley full of trash bins, alfresco" he laughed "In case you hadn't noticed, it's the only place quiet enough in our house that we feel comfortable in, unless we've been drinking"</p><p>"I've noticed you get off looking in that damn mirror" she laughed</p><p>"It's this face" he stroked her chin "Sends me there every time" he looked into her eyes "Come on lets make tonight a great night, I made sure we booked a room on the other side of the hotel to the family" he grinned "And I really don't give a shit if there's a mirror in the bathroom"</p><p>
  <strong>Sunday</strong>
</p><p>As planned Asia and Grant didn't get hardly a drop of sleep "Oh" she rubbed her eyes and looked again at Grant sitting in the chair playing with Lathan "Have you been to sleep yet?" she sat up asking</p><p>"About an hour" Grant smiled "He's been here for about 10 minutes, keeping me company"</p><p>"Sorry, I nodded off"</p><p>"Your grandparents dropped him off, thought you might need to see this little man's face this morning" he smiled at Lathan looking up at him</p><p>"Grant" she sat up in bed "Will you come with me later, to see Lathan I mean?"</p><p>"Do you really think that's a good idea, I'd be pissed if that was me?"</p><p>"He's going to be pissed anyway, we know what's going down"</p><p>"Don't write him off without a fair hearing, he's Lathan's Dad, we both know how not having a biological one feels"</p><p>"And we both had a pretty alright childhood" she reminded him "Please Grant, I just need your support"</p><p>"I'm going to be there, I just wanted you to think about it" he looked at Lathan chuckling on his lap</p><p>"Thank you" she got out of bed and walked across the room to kiss them, before finding the bathroom "How do I look?" she stood spinning around in her purple trouser suit</p><p>"Committed" he laughed, getting up to get downstairs for breakfast</p><p>Breakfast</p><p>"Have you called that boy yet?" Sam asked Asia, as soon as she sat next to him</p><p>"I was just about to" she kissed his cheek and picked Grant's phone up</p><p>"Who are you calling?" Grant stopped his conversation with his Dad to ask</p><p>"Lathan, I don't want him to have my number" she smiled grabbing his hand "Lathan" she responded when he answered, Sam ears jumped to attention, he and Grant sat listening to her making plans "Oh" she added at the end of the conversation "Grant's coming with us" and closed the call before he could answer</p><p>"Are you?" Sam asked him shocked</p><p>"She asked me to this morning" Grant told him "I didn't think it was a good idea but…"</p><p>"No" Sam stopped him "It's a sensible choice, first sign of anything going bad, just call me"</p><p>"Mom" Asia called looking beyond her Dad "Can we use your office at the studio?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm heading there in a minute"</p><p>"I never knew you were working today" Sam looked at her</p><p>"I am now" she tapped a message into her phone "I need everyone on hand, just in case that boy starts something"</p><p>"Good call" he smiled, watching Asia and Grant get up, everyone was staying till late Sunday evening, obviously concerned with the pending meeting "I'll walk you across" he told Mercy seeing his opportunity to be there</p><p>"Everything alright?" Ryder asked</p><p>"Yeah" Sam told him "Back in a bit, just walking Mercy to work"</p><p>"So what's happening with Asia?" Ryder asked</p><p>"They're going to introduce Lathan to his Dad" Sam replied "We've got this" he assured him, Ryder sat watching them leave the dining room</p><p>
  <strong>The Studio</strong>
</p><p>"Do those guys live here?" Sam asked at Mercy pushing the door open</p><p>"They live for music and this is where it's made" she laughed "We have some artists coming in this afternoon and later tonight" they all walked in and went straight to the office, they watched Asia getting wound up, Grant talking double fast trying to calm her down, smiling when he finally grabbed her hand and told her to breathe, that was their move, this boy had their girls back</p><p>"Channel it" Grant stood in front of her breathing "We always knew this day was coming, we've got this" he smiling when she started humming 'Some people think that the physical things, define what's within, and I've been there before, but that life's a bore, so full of the superficial..." she smiled up at him "You've got this, and I'm here" he kissed her lips lightly 'If I Ain't Got You' by Alicia Keys, Sam and Mercy stood watching they knew this feeling, the door knocking bringing them out of their thought and feelings "Come in" Grant called dropping his hands off Asia's face</p><p>"We'll leave you guys to it" Mercy dragged Sam with her, leaving the room when they saw Lathan standing there "They have a song" she looked back at Sam when they got to the studio door</p><p>"Is there a free studio?"</p><p>"Why?" she turned to look at him</p><p>"I have a song for you"</p><p>"What now?"</p><p>"This very second" he laughed</p><p>"Four" she stepped off to hear what he was saying</p><p>"It came to me this morning" he smiled "I have my muse back" he grabbed her hand</p><p>She stood watching him set up, she'd actually forgotten he was in the music business too, but more back stage, he had the talent to be up front and centre, she'd always known that but right now this minute, she was wondering why she wasn't pushing that for him "Sam" she stopped him moving about "Why have you never took your music any further?"</p><p>"I lost the will to sing, when I lost you and the baby, but you're back now, and I'm writing my feelings again, I wrote this in a night"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I just told you, my feelings, and I need you to hear them" he sat at the piano and started singing her <strong>'If You're Tired' by Connor Duermit</strong></p><p>
  <em>Don't go questioning my patience, I've been here for a while, and I ain't giving up now</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You're in no need of saving, it's been clear you can fly, you just don't know how</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When that fear comes around, knocks you down, telling you that you won't soar</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You should know, that that voice, that voice ain't true</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you're tired, lay your head down, on my pillow, when the morning comes, we'll get up and try again</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you're tired, lay your head down, on my pillow, I'll be here my love, until your wings can mend</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What a holy mess that we're making, pour it up, drink it down, here's a toast to you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And all the world says that we're crazy, but how can they see your dreams, until you make them true</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With your feet off the ground, floating now, I know you fell before, but you know, know that I'm, always here for you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you're tired, lay your head down, on my pillow...</em>
</p><p>"What was that?" Sam jumped up, both of them heading to the door</p><p>
  <strong>Asia, Lathan &amp; Grant</strong>
</p><p>"Hi" Lathan stood at the door sizing Grant up "Thanks for meeting me" he looked at Asia</p><p>"Hi" Asia and Grant said at the same time, looking at each other for a second, Grant nodding for her to go talk to him</p><p>"So" Lathan looked around "I don't mean to be funny Asia, but what do you need him in here for?" he nodded at Grant</p><p>"He's supporting me, and I just want you to know this is about a relationship between Lathan and you, not us" she looked at their son asleep in his stroller "My life's taken a different path, we have a future" she looked back at Grant</p><p>"And we don't?" Lathan asked, "We talked about one, what happened?"</p><p>"I'm with Grant now" she looked at Grant again, he bent down to pay the stroller attention, no way was he getting into anything with this guy "I want to be with Grant, that's what happened, and as I said this is about Lathan, we have no intention of stopping you from being his Father"</p><p>"But every intention of stopping us being a family" he snapped enough for Grant to look up at him</p><p>"Do you want to see Lathan?" she asked walking back to get him out his stroller "He'll be alright to wake up"</p><p>"No" Lathan stopped her from picking the child up "Let him sleep" Grant and Asia looked at each other, they'd already noticed his dismissal of Lathan last night and now the man had done it again "I came back to make things right with you Asia, I miss you"</p><p>"What do you need to make right other than being a father to Lathan?"</p><p>"I promised back then I'd be there forever, and as soon as things got serious for me, I ran, I've had time to think about things, to reflect on my actions and I came back" he smiled "I figured, your biologicals can look after the boy, and we can start again, you loved my random, we can be that again" he held his hand out</p><p>"So, your parents never sent you away?" Asia ask rolling her eyes, trying to understand what this guy was actually telling her without using the actual words "You told me your parents were sending you away because I was pregnant with Lathan" she reminded him</p><p>"Is that what I said, or what you think you heard"</p><p>"What I think I heard?" she gasped</p><p>"You know, like when you thought you heard that I was sleeping with your friend Clara, or when you thought you heard I was in a four year relationship with Julia, come on Asia, my parents don't even know I have a kid"</p><p>"They don't?" she looked around the room "Is that why you don't want to meet Lathan, because you don't want a relationship with him?"</p><p>"Your new parents can keep him, we'll pass by"</p><p>She looked at him disgusted "You know what, I'm not even surprised, I always knew you were too strong headed to be doing what your parents said" she smiled, looking back at Grant, he was holding Lathan now "Do you want a relationship with your son?"</p><p>"Asia…"</p><p>"It's a simple yes or no question Lathan" she interrupted him, she was mad</p><p>"No" he looked into her eyes "But I want you Asia, I really want you, I love you, I just didn't know how much until now"</p><p>"That so sucks for you" she chuckled at the ridiculous of this guy "Because from the minute he was born, we became as a package" she hissed "And people who love me, knew that before he was even here" she smiled at him "So" she looked at this person in front of her, shocked at how quickly love had turned into hate "I want you to hear this" she looked into his eyes "I don't ever want to see you again, do you hear?" she looked at him, she was shaking with temper "Get out" she screamed at him, making Lathan cry. Grant was rocking the child trying to comfort him, Lathan seemed stuck to the spot, trying to take in what was happening, his face full of disbelief "Get out" she screamed again, he jumped at the sound</p><p>"I think you need to go" Grant finally spoke unable to settle Lathan, he could see the man wanted to react, but the door burst open and Sam and Mercy were stood at it</p><p>"What's happened?" Mercy rushed towards her daughter</p><p>"I think you need to leave" Grant told Lathan again, getting up with Lathan still in his arms, watching as Mercy calmed Asia down</p><p>Sam saw the guy all the way to the front door and out into the street, slamming the door behind him before retuning to the office "What happened?" he walked in asking, shutting the door behind him. They sat listening to Asia and Grant relay the conversation, Asia finally broke and started crying before the Asia, Grant and Lathan made their way back to the hotel to be with their family another chapter in her life closed.</p><p>"Did you see him calm her down" Sam snapped "He's having sex with my daughter"</p><p>"Oh, but it's romantic sex" she pinched his cheeks teasing "We'll need to check there's a mirror in her bathroom"</p><p>"I'm glad you think this is funny" he snapped at her</p><p>"Lighten up old man, baby girls grow up, I did" she giggled "And look at the fun your having because of that" she tiptoed to kiss his lips "Let's get some work in" she opened the door, and went to studio one, smiling at hearing Sam's gasp when he saw Trey Songz stood in the booth instructing people. The man quickly waved at Mercy and carried on with his work, he'd learned over time, if nothing else artists were hard working and serious about their art, he nodded and sat down to complete his inner meltdown at his daughter having sex with someone.</p><p>
  <strong>Monday</strong>
</p><p>"We did it" Asia laughed waving the paper around with her newly registered name "Mercedes Samantha Jones-Evans" she giggled "It's official"</p><p>"And our Grandson Lathan Sam Jones-Evans" Sam joined in the merriment waved his grandson's official paperwork in the air too</p><p>"I'm still calling you Asia" Mercy giggled "Your Dad called me Mercy, my stage name is Cedes, there are no other variations on that name"</p><p>"Asia's fine, I don't want to go around explaining our business to everyone anyway" she laughed "Call it a pet name" she confirmed "So, Mom" she got her attention again "When are you going to make things official?" the look she gave her Dad was a dead giveaway they'd planned the conversation</p><p>"I really don't know, Alex is getting ready for his first tour in January, I've got to be there for that, I'm trying to scratch out another hit single, with only half the tune and a line of words I need to get a handle on that" she looked at her daughter "We could be talking a couple of years"</p><p>"She's joking" Sam laughed looking at Mercy "You are aren't you?"</p><p>"I wasn't, no"</p><p>"Mercy" Sam moaned</p><p>"Dad I've got it all in hand, by my calculations we've got a four week window, we know who the guests are, between the Nan's and me, we'll get it sorted" she turned to her Mom "What's your colour preference?"</p><p>"Seriously" Mercy stood with hand on hip "You really think you're going to plan my damn wedding for me?"</p><p>"I think I'm planning a wedding, and yes it's for you, so either you can jump in and help or you can find any and everything else to do, and just turn up on the day, which ever you choose, it's happening on the…" she looked at her Dad</p><p>"The 19th of next month" he smiled at his daughter, happy Mercy wasn't protesting too much right now</p><p>"On the 19th" Asia told her, with all the attitude Mercy was used to delivering herself</p><p>"It's not happening, and don't plan it, because I won't be forced into marriage"</p><p>"Forced into marriage" Sam gasped "You already said yes"</p><p>"In my time" she turned to him, her eyes telling him she wasn't going to be moved</p><p>"Asia" he rolled his eyes "Leave it to your Mom" he knew he was fighting a losing battle with this one, plus there was no way he was about to drag his bride down the aisle. "We've got Jake's renewal ceremony at Christmas anyway, it's a bit close" he grabbed Mercy around the waist "Two years is too long" he whispered in her ear</p><p>"That's negotiable" she smiled at him, before she carried on pushing the stroller, they dropped Lathan off at nursery, Asia and Grant off to school and went off about their day</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>November</strong>
</p><p>A quiet, but busy month as everyone dived into work, after Mercy's determined no to the wedding planning, she'd taken to life at the studio, with Alex to prepare, venues to book for the tour, accommodation to source, back up band members and promotion she was feeling the pressure. Sam's passion for writing was back, the winter critiques were coming up, he was creating. Mercy's birthday was quiet, just as she wanted they'd just about prized her away from work for that to happen, on reflection Mercy finally got a guilty conscience</p><p>"Hi" her head popped round the study door, Sam stopped strumming notes</p><p>"Hi" he smiled, it had been nearly a week since she'd actually arrived home while he was up "This is a nice surprise"</p><p>"I know, I've been distracted for a while, I'm under so much pressure right now" she took his kiss and hugged him for as long as she needed to "I released the song today"</p><p>"You never said you were doing that"</p><p>"I didn't want a big deal" she rested her head on his shoulder as he sat playing <strong>'Ain't A Lonely Christmas Song' by Tayla Parx</strong></p><p>"Another hit, do you need me to do anything?"</p><p>"No, I see you're busy too, writing again?" she looked over at the desk</p><p>"Yeah" he smiled, kissing her forehead</p><p>"I was hoping you'd want to look into a mirror later"</p><p>"I could do with finding one right now" he laughed "Asia's pretty upset about today not being the day"</p><p>"Our day will come" she assured him reaching up to kiss his lips, they stood looking into each others eyes before he pulled her back into him</p><p>"Bathroom" he grabbed her hand to make their way upstairs</p><p>
  <strong>23rd December</strong>
</p><p>It was going to be Lathan's first Christmas, everyone had gone over the top, Sam and Mercy had the added pleasure of buying for their child and grandchild, Asia and Lathan had made a second home at Grant's parents house, so they were very much based there most weekends, which suited everyone, because they were busy creating, and only Kurt was around to give them any meaningful attention.</p><p>Everyone had been busy preparing for Jake and Kitty's pending renewal ceremony, the family were arriving in Santa Monica today for the holidays, because of the pending event, so Jake and Kitty were having more guests than they'd initially expected with Sam and Mercy's family attending. Everyone was staying between Kurt and Blaine's, the wedding venue or their house to make things less complicated for the actual Christmas Day. Ryder, Marley, Sam and Mercy didn't waste the evening the champagne started flowing at midnight and didn't stop until the last man fell at around 5am</p><p>
  <strong>24th December</strong>
</p><p>Early afternoon Jake turned up with bride to be by his side, begging for Sam to be his best man, it seemed everyone except the bride and groom had prioritised the event, the preparation of all that took his attention for the rest of the day as they shopped, fitted and adjusted in an afternoon, Mercy had found some time to go off with Kitty and Asia, she'd asked them to be bridesmaids at short notice. They sat over coffee listening to Kitty's story about her split family, her Father and his new wife refusing to come if her Mother and her new husband came, resulting in none of them making the trip.</p><p>On the evening their parents, Ryder and his family and Jake And Kitty celebrated Mary's birthday with cake and champagne, eventually everyone retired and Sam and Mercy finally went to bed "What a day" Sam slammed down across their bed, naked "That was a well needed shower"</p><p>"You never said we were going to be the freaking wedding planners" she lay under the covers, stroking his forehead</p><p>"I didn't know" he laughed "We've brought suits two days before his damn wedding, this guy is so unorganised"</p><p>"It hasn't finished for me; I've got to go with Kitty to see the hotel tomorrow, check all the arrangements" Mercy frowned</p><p>"It's Christmas Day"</p><p>"I know, but I guess that's what happens when you book a special event for Boxing Day" she laughed "But on the plus side, Kitty's really nice though"</p><p>"Yeah, I don't know what went wrong there, they were great dating"</p><p>"People change don't they"</p><p>"We won't, will we?" he looked up at her asking</p><p>"I don't know" she looked at him seriously "We haven't even had a real fight yet"</p><p>"We have to have fights?"</p><p>"Not in front of Asia and Lathan"</p><p>"How's that a fight if it's planned?" he laughed "If I remember rightly our fights take place in the bathroom"</p><p>"Oh yeah" she giggled "Oh, I forgot to mention, wedding planning doesn't finish at the checks tomorrow morning, apparently the hen night's going to be at the hotel, Kitty says we're staying over till boxing Day"</p><p>"You're leaving me alone?"</p><p>"Yeah I want to see what withdrawal looks like on you" she laughed</p><p>"Sorry but tonight I'm flaked, I got nothing babe, I need to sleep" he yarned</p><p>"Sleep babe" his eyes were closing as she spoke, she kissed his forehead and let him settle in for sleep,</p><p>
  <em>If you're tired, lay your head down, on my pillow, when the morning comes, we'll get up and try again</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you're tired, lay your head down, on my pillow, I'll be here my love, until your wings can mend</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>'If Your Tired' by Connor Duermit</strong>
</p><p>She hummed stroking his hair, smiling as he snuggled into her, she reached over for one of the sheets, and threw it over him</p><p>
  <strong>25th December</strong>
</p><p>Christmas morning, Sam sat up feeling an empty bed "Mercy" he called, it wasn't like her to get up before him "Mercy" he flopped back onto the pillow hearing no response "Happy Christmas" his hand hit something alien as he moved, he picked the note up and opened it "Happy Christmas Babe, Kitty has an emergency, back as soon as I can, I'll need that door stop positioning" he read laughing out loud at her comment. He should have known he wasn't getting away with last night and this morning, he grabbed his joggers and a T-shirt and made his way downstairs, happy for Asia and Lathan to keep him company until Mercy got home</p><p>"Happy Christmas" he walked in smiling at Asia singing to Lathan</p><p>"Happy Christmas" she giggled, watching him take Lathan to throw him up in the air, while he kissed her, it was their ritual, but she loved to watch</p><p>"Grant lasted as long as he could, he called an hour ago" she laughed "He's coming round to watch little man open his presents" she looked at her Dad "Is that alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, that's fine"</p><p>"Have you got any further with this date yet?"</p><p>"No" he threw Lathan in the air</p><p>"Is that why she's never here?"</p><p>"No" he sat down next to her, smiling at Lathan pulling faces "You're Mom has a lot on right now, she's getting ready for Alex's first tour, she's having problems creating and that's stressful enough, I'm not about to pile anything else on"</p><p>"So you guys are not arguing?"</p><p>"No" he looked into her eyes "I'm used to her giving radio silence for days, weeks even, when she's creating, and then one day she'll call me up and she's all excited and you can't stop her talking" he looked at Lathan "I guess we'll need to get used to being around Cedes"</p><p>"I guess" she frowned "I got used to the Nutty Professor quick enough" her face broke into a smile</p><p>"I can get nuttier" he laughed</p><p>"You need coffee" she got up to go make it</p><p>Two hours later they were sitting in the music corner, Sam was playing nursery rhymes on his guitar, when Mercy walked into the room, followed by Grant, Kitty and Jake "Happy Christmas" Mercy smiled at seeing her family, kissing Asia and Lathan before she settled into Sam's arms "I missed you"</p><p>"I missed you too" he whispered back, wondering where all this emotion was coming from, but as quick as it came it was over, and she was walking around demanding presents be opened, laughing overjoyed at Lathan's first Christmas and the blessing of Asia being with them.</p><p>"What do you think was wrong with Mom earlier?" Asia asked her Dad</p><p>"I don't know, she'll probably tell me later" he looked across the room at her playing with Lathan</p><p>"Do you think looking at all the plans for Kitty's renewal got her thinking about your wedding?"</p><p>"Hopefully" he smiled</p><p>"What are you two hatching?" Mercy asked</p><p>"We're having a moment" Asia laughed</p><p>Artie, Quinn, Brittany and Matt turned up late morning, they'd booked into the venue hotel, but had agreed to dinner at Sam's place, if they could help. They were doing everything traditional this year, all the women found the kitchen, while the men made ready the dining room and kept Lathan entertained</p><p>It had been the longest time since Mercy could remember this time of the year being so happy "I want to sing" she announced, walking out of the kitchen, everyone following, it wasn't often she sang outside of work. Sam watched her walk across the room, she seemed in a better mood, getting up when she started playing her version of<strong> 'A Baby Changes Everything' by Jordan Sparks &amp; Matt Bloyd</strong> suddenly Sam knew what was wrong, she was happy and that wasn't something either of them were familiar with, but he was happy she'd finally worked out that she could be, she called him over, he sat next to her, knowing she wanted him to sing in public</p><p>
  <em><strong>Mercy:</strong> Teenage girl, much too young, unprepared for what's to come, a baby changes everything,</em>
</p><p>The words belonged to someone else, but they were singing their life, the day they found out they were having a baby, they were scared, cried, got angry and finally settled into the fact they were going to do this, they were going to have their child. It had taken them another month to get the courage up to finally tell their parents, they went in with the intention to tell them good news, but it had turned into anger, disgust and separation</p><p>
  <em><strong>Sam:</strong> There's not a ring on her hand, all her dreams, and all her plans, a baby changes everything</em>
</p><p>Sam sat thinking about his well rehearsed proposal, smiling at himself, wondering what he actually had to offer her at that time, the shopkeeper had called him cute and romantic because he wanted to buy a ring for his girlfriend. His friends had laughed at him telling him he was too young for all that, but he knew in his heart she was the one, and with the baby on the way, they were already a family, it was just that no one else knew it. His attention drawn when Asia and Grant joined in, that brought a tear as he sat thinking his own daughter was stood there living their life over, taking happiness in the fact that they were there to support her through it</p><p>
  <em><strong>Sam, Mercy, Asia, Grant:</strong> A baby changes everything, and she cries, oh, she cries, oh, whoa (Cries) (She has to leave)</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>Sam:</strong> Now she has to leave,<strong> Mercy:</strong> Go far away</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>Grant:</strong> Whoa, and Heaven knows <strong>Asia &amp; Grant:</strong> She can't stay</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>All:</strong> A baby changes everything, A baby changes everything, and she cries, and she cries oh, she cries</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Grant: (Sam, Mercy &amp; Asia):</strong> (Shepherds all) Shepherds all gather 'round (Gather 'round) (Up above) and up above, a star shines down</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>Asia (Mercy, Sam &amp; Grant):</strong> A baby changes everything (Changes everything)</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>Mercy &amp; Asia:</strong> Higher up (Higher up), angels sing (Angels sing) Glory to the new born king (New born king)</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>Sam &amp; Mercy:</strong> A baby changes everything a baby changes everything, everything, everything, everything</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>Sam &amp; Mercy (Everyone):</strong> Hallelujah, hallelujah (It changes everything) Hallelujah, hallelujah, Hallelujah, hallelujah, oh, oh, ooh, oh,</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Asia &amp; Grant:</strong> A baby changes everything, <strong>Sam &amp; Mercy:</strong> Oh, everything</em>
</p><p>"A baby changes everything" Mercy looked at Asia, tears in her eyes "And I'm happy about that change" Mercy watched Asia coming towards her for a hug, they had that feeling in common</p><p>"Everything" Sam looked at Grant stood with Lathan in his arms "He looks good on you" he finally told the boy, Mercy and Asia smiling at him finally accepting the relationship</p><p>"No doubt" Grant laughed "But he looks much better on you" he handed him his grandson</p><p>"I didn't know you could sing" Asia tapped her Dad's shoulder "Dark horse"</p><p>"There's a lot of things I do" he laughed, taking her kiss "Lots of things" he looked at Mercy</p><p>"You liked it didn't you?" Mercy asked</p><p>"Yeah but this is family" he looked around the room</p><p>"Sam I believe in you, you can do whatever you put your heart into, just try some time in the studio, please?"</p><p>"For you, I can do that" he laughed "And Asia's something special too" he looked at his daughter "I'm sorry I stopped you for singing, if that's what you want, I'll support, sorry, we'll support you" he looked at Mercy "Back to the birthday boy" he looked at his brother, watching the women wonder off to the kitchen</p><p>Dinner was served, eaten and digested, Grant and Asia took Lathan over to Grant's parents house to have desert with his family and open Lathan's presents over there. Rachel, Joe and Bree had flown in fresh from some award ceremony Rachel had just accepted having closed on her 500th performance, over a gruelling 4 years on Broadway, they were all happy to be getting a new normal on the cards. When they got back to Asia's home around 8pm Ryder's magnificent cake came out, Amy and Asia got everyone playing games, and later on that sat as tradition would have it, watching Christmas movies until Kitty jumped up</p><p>"Ladies it's time" Kitty announced "I need to get this hen party started"</p><p>"Do you have to go, it's nearly midnight?" Sam asked a sleepy Mercy laying on his chest, his head propped up by cushions on the floor "It was horrible waking up without you this morning, you're going on tour soon it's..."</p><p>"Sam" she giggled "How are you going to cope when it's our turn?"</p><p>"Is that going to be soon?"</p><p>"We'll talk about it when I get back off tour"</p><p>"Great" his eyes met with Asia's sitting on the couch behind them, both too excited to hope</p><p>"I believe Joe and Blaine will be here any minute" Kitty told the guys "Behave yourselves" she warned laughing as she left</p><p>"In the morning babe" Mercy kissed her man and got up, he followed her that wasn't enough to last the night</p><p>"You left me a note" he reminded her as they walked to the front door</p><p>"Sorry babe, tonight it's my turn to be tired"</p><p>"Are you serious, this is some sort of revenge?" he snapped</p><p>"No" she looked into his eyes "I would never do that" her anger turned to a smile "Unless it was a game"</p><p>"Is it a game?"</p><p>"No babe" she rested her hand on his chest "I really am chief bridesmaid" she reached up to kiss his lips "And I guess they're all in there waiting for you to do your best man bit too" she pointed to the living room "Goodnight"</p><p>"Goodnight" he frowned, watching Blaine and Joe walk through the door</p><p>
  <strong>26th December</strong>
</p><p>Sam touch the empty bed and jumped out of his sleep wondering where Mercy was, it took him a couple of seconds to remember, he really didn't like that feeling, he grabbed his phone, throwing it down when it rang out, of course she'd be busy with the bride. "Happy Birthday" he told himself getting up "She hasn't even remembered" He looked at his phone again, jumping up to go wake Jake up, and get him to the venue on time "Jake" he opened the guest bedroom door calling "Wedding day" he smiled at Jake's head popping up</p><p>"Coffee" Jake held his hand up telling him he was up "Shower" he pointed to the bathroom, Sam laughed and closed the door</p><p>They had a quiet breakfast, Artie and Matt turned up opting for the swim while Sam and Jake sat in the whirlpool, before it was all hand's on deck. They were like a military unit, glasses of champagne in hand as they donned identical white shirts, Jake and Sam had navy blue suits, while Matt and Artie had classic black, when they were satisfied they left for the venue.</p><p>They sat in the bar waiting for the go for about thirty minutes, a very jittery Jake finally jumped up and announced it was 11:55 and time to go. They walked part way down the beach to the empty blue Gold chairs "Where is everyone?" Sam asked looking at Jake</p><p>"This is the kind of shit that happens when you let women arranged everything" Jake replied</p><p>"Don't tell me, we've got another hour long wait?" Artie moaned rolling his eyes</p><p>"Typical" Sam sat on one of the chairs</p><p>"Oh" Artie suddenly jumped up "Here's Q and Brittany" he smiled at them coming towards him "We thought we were early" he smiled at his wife</p><p>"Or you guys were super late" Sam added, wondering why they were wearing white</p><p>"They're coming" Quinn told them, rushing to get a seat</p><p>"Okay" Sam got up when he heard the music coming, and patted Jake on the shoulder "Your up"</p><p>The two men stood at the front waiting for the bride to arrive, the music started, they watched the Minister turn the corner into view, smiling looked at the two men, Sam shocked at Angelo and Earl singing a very familiar song<strong> 'Pursuit' by Alain Dumas</strong> behind him, as they took their spot "Hi" he looked from one to the other</p><p>"Hi" they both smiled back before their attention went back to the aisle, smiling at Asia making an appearance, also in white</p><p>
  <em>And I know that it took me a while, to realize what I'm about to say, but just here me out</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's no one I'd rather be with, there's no one I'd rather be with, I'll always choose you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You're the only one my heart's drawn to, And that's the truth</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So I made up my mind, and I hope I still have time, to make this right...</em>
</p><p>"Oh" Sam frowned at Grant stood beside her, carrying Lathan, followed by Amy and Adam "What are they doing…" he stopped at seeing Mercy walking down the aisle in a white dress "What the…" he stood with his mouth open, smiling at what might be happening right now. He never even noticed when Jake moved out the way, or when, Asia kissed him, leaving her lipstick on him enough for Amy to wipe it off. "Babe" he gasped when she got to him "What are you doing?" he looked at their entire family walking behind her taking seats and laughing or smiling at the scene</p><p>
  <em>I'll pursue you till the end of time, there's no mountain that I will not climb for you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Can't describe this feeling that's inside, please take a chance and get behind me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just follow and I'll lead the way, step by step and day by day</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No need to worry, I won't play games, just follow and I'll lead the way</em>
</p><p>"We're getting married babe, happy birthday" she smiled up at him, turning to give her Dad a kiss and pass Asia her flowers "Sorry we're a bit late, Asia had a bit of meltdown about the flowers" she giggled</p><p>"You" he turned to Jake laughing</p><p>"What Mercy wants Mercy gets" Jake held his hand up in surrender</p><p>"I haven't prepared anything" he looked at her frowning "You look absolutely stunning by the way"</p><p>"I have and thank you"</p><p>The minister quickly said his speech and the deed was done in less than 15 minutes, they took pictures, ate, and cut the cake before everyone settled enough to start the speeches "Everyone" Neville tapped his glass with his fork getting their attention, signalling for Mary, Dwight and Annette "We came into this union separately but today we want to join it united" he smiled at Sam and Mercy</p><p>"We drove home this day 32 years ago, with our little miracle Sam, it was overwhelming, and difficult time for us, but his little face looking at us to help him thrive, got us hooked" Mary told them</p><p>"Mercedes was our present from God, we'd been told there was no hope and as soon as we gave up trying, there she was, it was a troubled 9 months but we all survived" Annette shared</p><p>"I should be saying something like, today we're here to share the beginning of their lives together" Dwight laughed "But I'm almost certain we're smack in the middle of it" he looked at them sat listening "There's no relationship to build, we can all see it's there, and it's stood the test of time, like no other I've ever known in such circumstances" he looked at Neville</p><p>"They've shared the joys and burdens of life without even knowing it, they are truly best friends, I'm sure they understand that marriage is an adventure, and their promises today further cements that bond they already have, in finding Asia I know you've found love beyond compare, we have too" Neville smiled at his Granddaughter</p><p>"To the bride and Groom" they all echoed holding their glasses up, the room confirming the toast, Asia suddenly stood up demanding attention, before bursting out crying, she was overwhelmed</p><p>"I think she means congratulations" Grant hugged her telling her parents</p><p>"Hi everyone" Mercy stood up, taking over the floor "These things happen so fast in these places, you barely get a chance to breathe" she smiled at their friends and family around the room "I guess Sam knows by now today is for me to talk and him to listen" everyone laughed "Not to say he never listens to me, on the contrary" she looked at him "First of all could everyone give themselves a round of applause for keeping this to themselves for the past few months" she stood smiling and clapping at everyone's efforts</p><p>"I'll get you all back" Sam told them</p><p>"I'm quite emotional today, I know you can't tell,. it's taken nearly 16 years to get this resting bitch face to look good" she smiled at everyone's laughter, she looked down at Sam sat next to her "I feel privileged to finally be here, with you, and our close family and friends" she looked out at the crowd "Thank you all for being here today" she smiled at their parents "To all my sisters in crime, you know who you are" all the women cheered "For helping me to make this day possible"</p><p>"Your welcome" Marley called across the room, holding her glass up</p><p>"We finally found each other in a storm, one morning on our way to do some Christmas shopping, jumped on the bus and found a way to calm the storm within us, and that's been the theme of our relationship ever since. I don't imagine anyone here, knows how it feels to have planned your entire life out in a week, and then have it all sit on a back burner for 16 years"</p><p>"Babe" he grabbed her hand</p><p>"When we got pregnant with Asia, or should I say, Mercedes Samantha Jones-Evans" she smiled at her daughter "It was the happiest day of our lives together" she grabbed Sam's hand "I was going to make it in the music industry and sing beautiful memorable ballads, and Sam was going to be a music teacher so he could still do something he loved and be at home so we could have a stable life for our baby" she chuckled "We had such big plans, hold up, that happened for us" she laughed "You're right Dad, we've had so many miracles happen for us, we just know we're smack in the middle of our blessing" she looked at Sam "Because, I still love you with all my heart" her voice broke with the emotion</p><p>"And I still love you with all of mine" he got up and hugged her tight</p><p>"So could everyone please stand and raise their glasses to the new Mr and Mrs Sam Evans" Ryder stood up smiling, drinking what was left in his glass "Then their dance" he looked at Jake, waiting for Sam and Mercy to take their seats again, this bit of the proceeding, neither of them knew about</p><p>The guys singing their version of <strong>'Represent' by August Rigo</strong> for their first dance,</p><p>
  <em><strong>All:</strong> Do, do, do, do, do, do</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Jake:</strong> Yeah, let's get something straight baby, you can have it your way baby Grant: Since I been on your wave baby, you been all out on crave baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Matt:</strong> But I need a trade baby, some participation, open the conversation, if we're starting on this relationship</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Artie:</strong> I can't be on my best behaviour, if you keep making me sit and wait for it</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Blaine:</strong> All that, that's fact, need you on me, I've got a taste and I don't know if I can take it</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Chorus</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>All (Joe):</strong> Baby I want more than a little bit, I need every little bit of it, that's no bluff I'll make every other woman irrelevant I need you to represent for my love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want every thought, every detail, no other female, makes me feel the way that you do, when you do it baby I want more than a little bit I want every bit of your love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Said I want all, (oh no) said I want all (oh no)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Alex:</strong> Tender love and tender kisses all these things that we keep missing out cause you're out her tripping</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Ryder:</strong> I just wish that you would listen close, close, if you were a bottle of pills, I'd surely overdose</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Joe:</strong> And if you were liquor I'd drink a case of you and toast every sip I would, savour</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Jake:</strong> No ice no chaser, drunk off your flavour make me wanna do things. do things. do things</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Mike:</strong> Put some money down on a new house, new diamond ring</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Chorus</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>All:</strong> Girl I ain't begging but I'm just telling you true, when I want loving girl, I want it from you. Girl I ain't begging but I'm just telling you true,</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Sam:</strong> when I want love, I want it from you</em>
</p><p>The Four hour reception was coming to the end, Sam was sat next to Mercy with Lathan bouncing on his lap, learning Mercy's parents were taking Asia, Grant, and Lathan, to Ghana the following morning for two weeks, and they were going home to an empty house, to be totally alone for two weeks. They said their farewells to their guests and went home.</p><p>"I couldn't believe you two didn't argue about the wedding date harder" Mercy looked up at him, laying across his lap for the ride home</p><p>"What Mercy wants…"</p><p>"Mercy gets" she laughed</p><p>"I've got something for you at home" he stroked her hair off her face "Mrs Evans" laying his head onto the backrest in the car, it had been an eventful holiday. His eyes opening when the car came to a standstill "Mercy" he nudged her to wake up "Babe" he shook her "We're home" they got in and went straight upstairs</p><p>"Could you undo me?" she turned her back for him to undo the tiny buttons on her wedding dress</p><p>"Before you take that off" he went across the room and took a small box out of the chest of draws "Family tradition tells me, that this has been passed through generations of Jones men" he laughed walking towards her "Obviously you broke the mould" he opened the box "Your Dad insists I give you this one" he slid the large ruby centred ring on her finger</p><p>"But I love my wedding ring" she looked at it against the one she'd chosen</p><p>"Are you about to go head to head with your Dad?"</p><p>"I thought maybe you could do that for me" she gave him her puppy eyes</p><p>"There's a line Mrs Evans, it's drawn just over dissing the daddy in law" he laughed "But I think I've finished our song" she sat on the bed waiting, watching him grab his favourite guitar to strum his version of <strong>'Who I love' by Guy Sebastian</strong> "It's raw but I think it's ours"</p><p>
  <em><strong>Sam:</strong> Look where we've been, life's taken us places, beyond both our dreams</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Since we were eighteen, yeah we had each other, didn't matter, what would come our way</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I needed you then and I need you today, ye</em>
  <em>ah you're still what I want, and believe me when I say, you're prettier now</em>
  <br/>
  <em>More than when we were crushing, I still get a rush every time that we touch, you're more than enough for me</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Both:</strong> Ooh, so don't fix yourself, oh cause, nothing is broken, there's no one else, who could even come close,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, I know, I know you're a beautiful mess, but that's who you are, and that's who I love, I won't let you go,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you could see the way I see you, you will know, you could never make me love you less</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And yeah we're a beautiful mess, but that's who we are, and that's who I love</em>
</p><p>"And then the bridge goes something like…"</p><p>Multi-dimensioned with purest intentions, that's who you are (Who you are, who you are, who you are)<br/>Sent from above, always leading with love, yeah, that's who you are (Who you are, who you are, who you are)<br/>And that's who I love</p><p>"I think that might lead into the end, I'm not sure yet" he smiled "So what do you think?"</p><p>"That I love the way you see us, that's exactly who we are" she walked over to him, turning for him to undo the buttons</p><p>"Do you think you could leave this on, and get in the bathroom"</p><p>"Sam"</p><p>"One night only, I promise"</p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>